El Ídolo Pop y Yo
by Princesa Estrella
Summary: Craig Tucker es un joven fotógrafo que vive en una ciudad moderna y actual. Un día, recibe una llamada de un cliente contratándolo para una sesión de fotos con un misterioso chico,pero ¿quién es este chico? Creek, Style
1. Capítulo 1: El misterioso Cliente

**Capítulo 1: El cliente misterioso.**

Me acomodo en el sillón por enésima vez, dejando que mis brazos resbalen a los costados dando un aspecto de que estoy: "desparramado" en mi sillón de una persona. Da igual si alguien me ve, así me siento más cómodo.

Hace días que no ha habido movimiento, ni contratos, y esto empieza a verse muy mal para mi estado económico actual.

Mi nombre es Craig Tucker. Tengo 20 años y vivo en una ciudad muy moderna y actual. Viví en un pequeño pueblo llamado South Park hasta que me cansé de ver las cosas extrañas que sucedían día a día, por lo que cuando se me presentó una oportunidad para abandonar ese extraño pueblo lo hice sin dudar. Mis padres no se opusieron y me apoyaron en todo momento, aunque debo admitir que si ellos no hubieran estado de acuerdo de igual manera hubiera escapado de ese extraño lugar.

Debido a mis populares videos de animales cerca del lente de la cámara cuando estaba en la primaria, decidí cuando terminé la escuela, en convertirme en fotógrafo; aunque la medicina veterinaria sigue siendo algo que desearía hacer después de conseguir una posición económica estable que me permita pagarme esa carrera.

Hace como dos semanas que no me llaman para fotografiar nada y con lo poco que gané en mis anteriores trabajos del mes, no me alcanza para pagar la renta de este pequeño departamento y eso empieza a preocuparme, porque estoy ahorrando al máximo, tanto como para evitarme algunas comidas al día desde hace unos días.

Si alguien no llama pronto estaré en serios problemas.

En eso, siento como mi móvil empieza a vibrar y a la vez empieza a tocar esa canción de "Muse" que puse como ringtone: "Starlight" es una de mis canciones favoritas.

\- ¿Hola? – Contesté el aparato y enderezándome en el sillón.

\- Hola, ¿Es usted el señor Tucker?

Me removí un poco en el sillón. Yo tenía mi lista personal de quienes eran mis clientes comunes. Este era alguien nuevo.

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién habla? – contesté con mi voz monótona. Algunos creerían que me puse serio para hablarle a este potencial cliente; pero no, mi voz siempre era la misma para todos mis clientes. Yo era así, alguien serio pero que hacía bien su trabajo.

\- Escuché que usted es un excelente fotógrafo. Mire, seré directo: quiero contratarlo para una sesión de fotos.

Me recliné hacia adelante poniendo toda mi atención a esta oferta. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

\- Sí claro. Yo mismo llevaría mi cámara y las luces si es que fuera necesario.

\- No se preocupe, contamos con todo, el problema es... que debo mencionarle algo antes de que acepte el trabajo.

Alcé una ceja. Obviamente aceptaría cualquier cosa que me propusiera, excepto, no sé, salir disfrazado de mono en las fotos.

\- Quiero que la sesión de fotos sea en un lugar muy privado, ¿Me entiende?

\- Entiendo. – asentí para mí mismo. Bien, entonces podía decirle adiós al disfraz.

\- Mire… eh… la razón de porque lo busqué a usted, es porque sé que es alguien joven y eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando para hacer este trabajo. El cliente… es algo especial y me gustaría que alguien casi de su edad lo fotografíe.

\- ¿Entonces no es usted quién quiere la sesión de fotos?

\- No. Se trata… de un chico.

Me recliné en el respaldar de mi sillón, colocando el brazo que no tenía el celular en el posabrazos del mueble.

\- No hay problema, acepto cualquier condición. – Solté de manera desinteresada tratando de no sonar desesperado.

\- Mire, le advierto que deberá tener mucha paciencia con el cliente.

\- La tendré. Tengo experiencia en sesiones.

\- Lo sé. He hablado con todos sus clientes y dicen que usted hace un trabajo excelente.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿"Con todos mis clientes"? ¿Quién era este tipo como para investigar tan a fondo mi competencia profesional?

\- Me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona a quién voy a fotografiar y una foto de él. Son procedimientos que siempre hago con todos mis clientes. – me encogí de hombros. – Además, solicito el 50% del pago como adelanto.

\- Bien, eso quiere decir que acepta. En unos momentos me gustaría que viniera a mi oficina para cerrar el trato, ¿está disponible en estos momentos?

\- Sí. Deme la dirección e iré de inmediato. – Busqué rápidamente por algún bolígrafo y papel para tomar nota.

\- Le estoy enviando un mensaje con la dirección de mi edificio. Solo una cosa más.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Venga solo por favor. Lo veo en algunos minutos.

Y colgó.

"Pero que tipo tan raro" – pensé de inmediato viendo mi móvil con el número en la pantalla.

Bueno, al menos tenía trabajo y que me importaba si era un lunático; al menos parecía que podría cenar hoy y otros días más.

Baje del taxi con el bolso protector que cargaba mi instrumento de trabajo dentro cargado sobre mi hombro derecho. Mientras caminaba, tiraba un poco de la tira acomodándola mejor, si se caía, podía decirle adiós al trabajo y tendría que resignarme a vivir como un vagabundo por las calles por el resto de mi vida.

Con paso tranquilo, caminé hasta la entrada del edificio señalado en la descripción de mi móvil. Parpadee rápidamente y saqué mi móvil de nuevo para verificar que de verdad este edificio era el señalado por mi potencial cliente. No cabía duda, era este.

Sin querer abrí mis ojos sin pestañear por algunos segundos, ¡Tenía que ser broma! Era un edificio enorme, tenía muchas ventanas con las que podrías ver el sol de mediodía reflejado en ellas. Coloque mi mano estirada en la frente para evitar que el reflejo del sol me diera de lleno en los ojos. Este tenía que ser mi día de suerte, el cliente tenía que ser ricachón, eso no hay duda.

Camine pestañeando rápidamente tratando de bajar la oscuridad que había causado en mis ojos el sol, a la vez que trataba de ubicarme en esa oficina de entrada que era de un color blanco en su totalidad con una pequeña recepción dónde estaba una señorita mirando el ordenador.

\- Hola. Mi nombre es Craig Tucker y vengo por parte…

\- ¡Entonces es usted! – La señorita interrumpió. – Tome al ascensor hasta el piso 10. Mi jefe espera por usted.

Y sin más giró de nuevo la vista al ordenador tecleando con normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Ehh.. ¿Gracias? – contesté extrañado por su actitud.

No le di mucha importancia y vi que no muy lejano, en medio de esa estancia blanca, había una puerta de metal casi cerca de la señorita que me había atendido. Vi de inmediato mi objetivo y me dirigí hasta allí, jalando de nuevo un poco la tira de la cartera que albergaba mi cámara para disimular mi nerviosismo por estar a punto de entrevistarme con mi cliente. Debía tener tino, hablar educadamente y ser simpático. Agh, una molestia si me lo preguntan porque odio tener que ser simpático con personas extrañas. Bueno, así es esta sociedad de mierda, no se fijan solo en el trabajo sino en que el tipo sea amable y simpático.

Presione el botón rojo para que el ascensor bajara, pero no tardó en escucharse la puerta abrirse ante mí. Entré y cerré con el botón de dentro la puerta, buscando con la vista rápidamente en el tablero el número "10" que era mi destino. Lo presioné de inmediato y sentí moverse la cabina. "Aquí vamos" pensé, a la vez que pasaba mis palmas varias veces encima de la chaqueta de cuero negra que traía para que se vea planchada y me arreglaba un poco mi cabello negro.

Cuando se abrió la puerta en el piso que había marcado, salí con paso decidido a ubicar a mi cliente.

Camine un poco encontrando un gran salón. Era inmenso, de un color blanco muy pulcro con una gran ventana frente a mí, cerrada y transparente, por donde se podía ver las casas y edificios de creo casi toda la ciudad. Avancé un poco mirando primero a mi izquierda donde había un pequeño escritorio vacío. Supuse que ahí habría un recepcionista, pero ahora estaba vacío. Mire a mi derecha donde ubique un sofá de cuero color café pegado a la pared donde estaba el ascensor y un sillón pegado a la pared que había al costado del sofá que algunos metros después, formaba un pasillo largo. Mire de reojo a mi izquierda, notando también otro pasillo igual que el de la derecha.

No pude terminar mi inspección cuando escuché una puerta abrirse y me acomodé de inmediato en el sofá de la derecha.

Un chico con camisa azul pálido, pantalones negros y algo obeso, salió del pasillo de la izquierda con una pila de hojas, ¿Maldiciendo? La verdad no pude oírle bien.

\- Pero quién se cree ese imbécil. – Dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba detenidamente. Ese chico se me hacía familiar.

Entro en la mesa de recepción dejando las hojas a un costado tecleando en el ordenador.

\- ¿Cartman? – pregunté para sacarme las dudas.

\- ¿eh?- Sacó la cabeza del ordenador. - ¿Tucker? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico ahora se separó del ordenador para verme mejor.

\- Eso es lo que debería preguntarme yo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No que querías ser el amo del mundo y gobernar todo o algo así? – preguntó con voz monótona.

\- Cállate. No es fácil sostenerse en esta maldita ciudad, se empieza de a pocos, ¿o no? – Lo vio con burla. – Además, no creo que te esté yendo mejor que yo.

\- Al menos no sigo gordo como alguien de aquí.

\- ¡No me llames gordo marica! – le gritó.

\- Yo no dije que fueras tú, solo te acabas de joder. – le sonrío triunfante.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres Tucker? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – gruño. – Si no me dices te juro que yo mismo te echaré, ¿Escuchaste? ¡ja! No escuché como te ríes… - soltó con falsa dulzura.

Craig bufó.

\- Escucha, vine porque un tío me cito para un trabajo. Ni sé para quién voy a trabajar pero ¿Podrías indicarme si alguien de este jodido piso espera por alguien?

El castaño señaló el pasillo derecho.

\- El jefe de allá espera a alguien. Claro, "Señor Tucker", no pensé que fueras tú. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bien, me voy. Nos vemos Cartman. – Me levanté de mi asiento avanzando por el pasillo a la derecha mientras el chico obeso alzaba una mano en despedida mientras contestaba el teléfono. "Me rompes las bolas" escuché antes de alejarme por completo y dejar de oír su voz.

Camine algo de rato por el largo pasillo encontrándome con algunas puertas a la derecha y ventanas grandes en frente de cada una, pero al final del pasillo, había una gran entrada con dos puertas, cada una con una perilla.

Antes de abrir, toqué y pude escuchar un: "Adelante". Entré con tranquilidad mientras veía por primera vez la oficina: No había mucha diferencia a la anterior decoración. A mi izquierda la pared color blanco pulcro al igual que la estancia, con una ventana en medio cerrada con cortinas azules. A mi derecha estaba ubicado un extenso escritorio con papeles y una laptop a un costado. El piso era de color rojo, y parecía encerado recientemente, porque al caminar al asiento que estaba frente al escritorio, casi resbalo.

El señor me vio todo el trayecto, dando pequeños vistazos a la laptop.

\- Hola, soy Craig Tucker. – Extendí mi brazo para estrecharla con el señor por encima del escritorio.

Él estaba elegantemente vestido: usaba terno negro con una camisa celeste y corbata azul. Era rubio con una coleta pequeña atrás para que el cabello no le tapara la vista. Usaba gafas oscuras que no se quitó para recibirme.

\- Hola. Lo esperaba señor Tucker. Antes de que cerremos el negocio quisiera que firmara un documento. Luego, hablaremos de negocios. Aquí tiene. – Me extendió una hoja. – Fírmelo si cree conveniente. Si no acepta, puede irse sin ningún problema. Le daré unos minutos. – Y sin más, regresó la vista a la laptop tecleando rápidamente.

Primero me quedé con mucha sorpresa, ¿Eh? ¿Un pre-contrato? Jamás me habían pedido leer algo antes de cerrar un trabajo. Pero qué tipo tan raro.

Leí brevemente el título del contrato. Mm… ¿"Contrato de discreción"? mmm… Veamos: bla bla bla… ¿"No poder contar lo visto por mí a ningún medio local o seré denunciado"? mmm… ¿"No poder grabar ni tomar fotografías al "representado"? ¿Pero de qué mierda trata todo esto? Leí lo demás, pero me parecieron cosas irrelevantes. Me parecía extraño y solté a decir: Oiga, antes de firmar, ¿De cuánto es la paga? Tengo precios y…

\- Sé sus precios y créame que si acepta será pagado mejor que cualquier trabajo. Pero como le advertí, debe haber mucha discreción y colaboración de su parte. Siga leyendo por favor.

Seguí leyendo y me pareció que la conclusión era que no podía contar lo que viera en el trabajo a nadie. Me pareció irrelevante para mí, yo era muy profesional.

Sin más, firmé de inmediato. Me pareció que era un formalismo nada más y creo que había dejado de prestar atención cuando dijo que me pagarían mejor que cualquier trabajo que haya hecho antes.

\- ¿Ha firmado? – Me dijo volviendo a su sitio para atenderme.

\- Sí, ¿cuándo empiezo con el trabajo?

Sacó otra hoja debajo de su escritorio.

\- Este es su contrato. Lo que hará es una sesión de fotos en un lugar privado. Cuando firme su contrato es cuando le daré más información. Ahí estipula la paga y las condiciones y demás. Le recuerdo que el anterior contrato de discreción tomará efecto desde que firme este contrato. Léalo detenidamente.

Y otra vez regresó la vista a la laptop.

Y otra vez a leer… bla, bla, bla… Esperen ¡wow! ¿En serio esta será la paga? ¿Me darán el 50% ahora? ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca había ganado tanto en un solo trabajo! Seguí leyendo, pero ya eran cosas mínimas. Sin dudar, firmé de nuevo.

\- Aquí tiene – arrastré la hojas por el escritorio hasta él.

\- Bien. Hemos hecho un trato. – ahora sí me extendió su mano que no tarde en responderle. – En estos momentos se le está haciendo el depósito de la mitad del contrato como hemos acordado. Le daré el nombre del cliente y una foto como usted solicito.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi número de cuenta? – pregunté atónito al no saber cómo ese tipo pude haber investigado ese tipo de información.

\- Creo que eso es irrelevante. El depósito está hecho. – soltó mirando el ordenador.

De pronto la impresora a un costado empezó a hacer ruidos distrayendo mi atención. El tipo se levantó de su sitio y de inmediato tomó las hojas recién impresas.

Las puso en un sobre y me lo extendió no sin volver a advertirme:

\- Discreción Señor Tucker. Lo veré mañana a esta misma hora para guiarlo con el cliente.

Y sin más me estrechó de nuevo la mano en un claro gesto de despedida.

Me levanté y asentí.

\- Lo veré mañana.

Salí en silencio de la oficina pasando de nuevo por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo al gran salón. Agradecí no ver a Cartman. Nunca hemos sido amigos y aunque me daba igual si estuviera allí o no, quería ahorrarme las groserías por la felicidad que sentía en mi interior por haber conseguido el trabajo.

Salí rápidamente del edificio con mi cámara en mi hombro y el sobre que me habían entregado. Lo miré intrigado, ¿Quién sería mi cliente? Daba igual, me permití sonreír en medio de la acerca (solo un poco) por tener por fin algo de dinero ya depositado en mi cuenta. Mire sonriente el arrebol del cielo de la tarde mientras el viento mecía un poco mi cabello.

Cuando volví a llegar a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue poner a salvo mi cámara en el interior de un cajón de mi escritorio para luego seguir caminando hasta llegar a mi cama. Mi departamento era chico, era lo único que podía pagarme por ahora. Solo tenía una puerta cerca de la entrada principal donde estaba el sanitario. Mi cocina estaba al frente de la puerta principal que constaba de una pequeña estufa con 2 platos y una cuchara. No compré tenedores. A la derecha, un poco más alejado, estaba mi escritorio con un hilo pasando por el techo en ese mismo lugar. Ahí ponía las fotos reveladas. Más a la derecha, llegando al límite del departamento, estaba mi cama, con todo un lado pegado a la pared. Me gustaba que mi cama estuviera allí, porque al frente estaba la única ventana del cuarto y cuando estaba estresado, abría las cortinas para ver la ciudad de fuera. Tenía una gran vista porque yo vivía en el piso 4. Era una ventaja vivir arriba.

Me cambié rápidamente para sentirme más cómodo: tomé una playera suelta azul entero, unos pantalones de algodón negros y me dejé los calcetines. Tomé mi laptop poniéndola en mi escritorio, sentándome en mi sillón. Quería ver algo de porno y no me pareció mala idea, ya que tenía toda la tarde libre para hacerme una paja que me hacía falta; pero antes de que abriera la laptop, me fijé en el sobre del señor raro. Pensaba verlo temprano mañana, pero decidí mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que me cansara y me diera flojera hacerlo después.

Lo abrí con rapidez sacando solo a la mitad una hoja.

¿Su nombre es "Tweek Tweak"? Seguí leyendo: 18 años, secundaria completa. Nada más.

¿Eh? Seguí sacando el papel del sobre mirando por ambos lados. ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo tres pequeños párrafos? Pero que desperdicio de papel, encima ni foto me dieron de él. Estaba pensando en cómo reclamar de no saber cómo era mi cliente al señor ese, cuando noté que había otra hoja blanca dentro del sobre. Me dispuse a sacarla lentamente, viendo solo el color blanco del papel en todo el proceso.

Cuando pude sacarla en su totalidad, la giré lentamente sintiendo que era un papel de fotografía. Esa debía ser la foto del cliente.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Vaya, al parecer mi cliente era un chico. Un guapo chico.

La foto era de un tamaño A4 a color. El chico estaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro mirando atentamente a la cámara: Vestía una camisa verde oscuro manga larga donde se podía apreciar que tenía mal abotonado los botones del final. Se le podía ver que tenía un jean de color azul y zapatos marrones.

Su expresión y su mirada causaron algo en mí. No sé lo que fue, pero no pude evitar mirar durante algunos segundos sus hermosos ojos verdes bien abiertos seguramente por el flash.

Esperen, ¿Desde cuándo estoy sonriendo? Sacudí mi cabeza al percatarme que lo estaba sonriendo, ¡¿Pero que pasa conmigo?! ¡Es un chico! y obviamente yo no soy marica; debió sorprenderme su color de ojos, son muy bonitos, tenía que reconocerlo. Esperen, ¿Qué mariconada dije?

Con molestia y sin mirar, guardé la foto del chico en el sobre de nuevo con el papel de 3 párrafos y la tiré sobre mi cama. Vaya que necesito distraerme, pero no con porno; no sé, se me habían quitado las ganas, así que, solo atiné en ver una película de terror hasta que anocheció.

Cuando terminé de ver la película, me puse a buscar nuevos fondos para mi laptop cuando se me ocurrió poner "Starlight" en la búsqueda de fondos. Pensé que podría encontrar uno ambientado en mi canción favorita, así que busqué por un rato en los resultados.

Estaba viendo una que otra opción cuando vi una imagen que me llamó la atención: ¿Ese no era el tal Tweek Tweak? Le hice click para aumentar la calidad. Esos ojos verdes. Era él.

No me hubiera sorprendido si no fuera porque estaba él con una chaqueta fucsia con lentejuelas, señalando muy coqueto a la cámara; pero lo que más me sorprendía es que ÉL estaba como portada de una muy conocida revista adolescente con el encabezado: "¡Wonder Tweek y su extensa entrevista con nosotros! Descubre más sobre este ídolo pop" decía el encabezado.

¿"Idolo pop"? ¿"Wonder Tweek"? ¿Quién rayos eres Tweek Tweak?


	2. Capítulo 2: El comienzo de todo

**¡Hola! jeje, muchísimas gracias por sus lindas palabras. Me animaron bastante como para tener este capi rápido, ¡de nuevo miles de gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Como les recuerdo, este fic está inspirado totalmente en la canción "Reina del pop" de la oreja de Van gogh (Lo pongo aquí porque antes no lo puse xD). Espero les guste tanto como yo gusto de escribirlo.**

 **Capítulo 2: El comienzo de todo**

Al día siguiente me levanté algo tarde debido a que me había amanecido por buscar información de Tweek Tweak. Creo que había visto casi todo de él y ahora podía jactarme de que lo conocía de hace años.

Mire sus entrevistas, fotos, ¡Todo! Así que cuando lo vea hoy sabré cómo manejarlo bien para la extensa sesión de fotos que tendremos. Sí, porque leyendo bien mi contrato (No sé cómo este tipo obtuvo mi correo electrónico), me había puesto a ojear mejor lo que había firmado. Tendría sesiones mínimo 5 días obligatorios y un día más extra para corregir detalles. Bueno, la paga era muy buena, nunca me habían pagado tanto por una sesión por lo que no me quejaba en absoluto.

Hablando de nuevo de ese chico, Tweak, me ponía a pensar de nuevo en él. Según yo veo, creo que no tendré problema alguno. En todas las entrevistas que había visto, podría decir que era un tipo que no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía, usaba un tono de voz que denotaba seguridad y masculinidad, incluso a veces coqueteaba un poco con su entrevistadora si era chica. Un tipo seguro, cool, muy a la moda, algo egocéntrico y talentosísimo (¿Mencioné que también que estudiaba idiomas y que dominaba el francés? Además que el tipo canta, actúa y pinta perfectamente, parece que todo lo hace bien), esa era mi conclusión. Como lo había visto yo, me parecía un chico normal, muy estiradito para mi gusto personal, pero esa foto… Tome entré mis manos el sobre que estaba en el piso (de seguro se cayó cuando me fui a dormir) para de nuevo sacar la foto del chico. Definitivamente si comparo esta foto con las de las revistas y de sus múltiples entrevistas…. Diría que no estamos hablando del mismo tipo.

Miré atentamente sus ojos; eran bonitos, de ese color verde que transmitían inocencia y tranquilidad, para nada comparados a la actitud casi altanera y a veces déspota que mostraba "Wonder Tweek" en algunas ocasiones. No logro entenderlo.

Guardé la foto en el sobre nuevamente y me cambié rápidamente. No querría llegar tarde al trabajo.

Llegué de nuevo al edificio, con la cartera de la cámara colgada en el hombro como el día de ayer, para ser guiado por el señor con quién había cerrado el trato el día anterior. Me disponía a entrar, cuando de la puerta salió el tipo con gafas y un tipo más afuera del edificio. No pararon de caminar hasta llegar a un auto negro aparcado en frente del edificio. Yo me quedé parado observando su caminar hasta que escuché mi nombre de boca del tipo de gafas.

\- Señor Tucker, lo esperábamos. Suba por favor.

Corrí casi de inmediato hasta llegar a la parte trasera del auto dónde entré y abroché el cinturón de manera automática. El carro era bien elegante por dentro, pero discreto por fuera. Me gusta.

El auto arrancó y durante el trayecto el tipo de gafas (que estaba de copiloto) me daba detalles de que subiríamos hasta una parte muy arriba de otro edificio y que tratara de ser muy paciente con el cliente como me había dicho en varias ocasiones el día anterior. También me daba instrucciones de cómo hacer las fotos.

Yo asentía todo lo que me decía, pero preferí no mencionarle que ya sabía quién era Tweek y que sabría darle el perfecto enfoque en las fotos. Tweek debía verse como lo que era: Un chico seguro, cool y egocéntrico. El chico ya era así, por lo que yo tendría casi convertirlo en un Dios, aunque sería fácil por como yo veía a Tweek. Esto sería pan comido, o al menos eso creo.

Llegamos a otro edificio. Este era más pequeño, no tenía las ventanas plateadas que reflejaban el sol en ellas, pero asumí que era porque el tipo de gafas tenía como prioridad que todo fuera muy discreto.

No le di importancia, y entré detrás del tipo de gafas mientras que el otro hombre se quedó en el auto, al parecer, a esperarlo.

Subimos como cinco escaleras (este edificio no tenía ascensor) además que noté que parecía que había sido un hotel anteriormente por el pintado y por como lucía el salón del primer piso. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de verde y algunas de ellas con cuadros de flores. Mientras más avanzábamos, me daba cuenta que parecía que no había absolutamente nadie allí, había un silencio sepulcral en todos los pisos que pasábamos y eso me hizo suponer que tal vez este tipo alquilo todo este lugar para los días de sesión. Daría mi mejor esfuerzo para estar a la altura.

Llegamos me parece al piso 6 dónde solo estaban algunas puertas. El tipo con gafas prendió un interruptor iluminando el pasillo donde había una sola puerta al fondo con dos puerta más a ambos lados del pasillo frente a frente. Él ignoro las demás puertas y, sacando una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta café del fondo que tenía el número "607" arriba.

Suponía que por fin conocería a Tweek y me dispuse dar una buena impresión. Esperaba que al menos se comportara conmigo y que nos llevemos bien en estos días de sesión. Me arreglé la chaqueta negra que tenía puesta nuevamente hoy, pero ahora vestía una camiseta color blanco y mis pantalones jeans que sujetaba con una correa negra.

Cuando el de gafas abrió por completo la puerta, escuché como de dentro se escuchaba un ruido. Parecía una taza quebrarse, la verdad es que no pude ver nada.

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡Solo soy yo! – gritó el tipo adentrándose por completo mientras por fin dejaba a mi vista apoderarse del cuarto. Estaba pintado de amarillo, con una pequeña salita que me daba la bienvenida. Había una mesita de fondo transparente en el medio con dos sillas grandes rodeándola. Para el lado de la pared de la puerta, estaba pegado un televisor mediano con un delantal blanco encima.

No pude observar más porque la escena ante mí me sorprendió.

\- ¡Gah! ¡No me asustes así! ¡Sabes que podría haber sido un alien quién hubiera venido! – El chico empezó a jalarse de manera extraña el cabello. - ¡Ah! ¡Trajiste otro! – Ahora me señalaba a mí quién no asimilaba aun la escena. Mi cara debió ser un poema.

El de gafas se pasó la palma de la mano por todo el rostro. Parecía exasperado.

\- ¡Cállate ya Tweek! Te traje otro fotógrafo para la sesión ya que tuve que despedir al otro porque pensaste que te quería violar. No me vengas con estupideces porque ahora te adecuas al nuevo o ya verás, ¿Entiendes? – Habló muy enérgicamente dejando a un rubio ¿Temblando? por el grito.

\- Tucker, te recuerdo que nada que veas aquí podrás divulgar. – El tipo se reincorporo acomodándose las gafas. – Mira, no te lo mencioné ayer, pero quién ves aquí es…

\- "Wonder Tweek", ¿Verdad? – mi voz debió sonar con estupefacción por no asimilar aunque este Tweek era el chico cool que había visto ayer por internet. El de gafas negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Ese es su nombre artístico. Pensé que no lo conocías, está recientemente cobrando popularidad y aun no es muy conocido, pero yo haré que sea una estrella. Perdona su extraña actitud.

\- La verdad no lo conocía, pero por casualidad lo vi en una revista. Eh… yo… estoy algo confundido porque… eh.. – me sobé el cuello con incomodidad. – Pareciera que él no es "Wonder Tweek"…- lo último lo dije sin pensar, hablando más para mí mismo.

Pero parece que el chico rubio si pudo escucharme.

\- ¡Agh! ¡No quiero escuchar críticas de este tipo! – EL chico me señaló con el ceño fruncido. - ¡No quiero que sea mi fotógrafo! ¡Trae a otro! – Se cruzó de brazos mirándome con rabia.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – El de gafas lo tomó por ambos brazos zarandeándolo con algo de fuerza obligando al chico a mirarlo atentamente. – Oh no, ya sucumbí en muchos de tus caprichitos, ¡Mira que despedir quizá al mejor fotógrafo por creer que te quería secuestrar! O sino al otro que dijiste que te quería violar. No me vengas con estupideces, ¡¿Oíste?! – Lo zarandeo con fuerza una vez, mientras el chico asentía lentamente. – O te adecuas a este nuevo o te las verás conmigo, ¿¡Entiendes!? – Lo zarandeó fuertemente de nuevo esperando respuesta por el chico que asintió con temor en el rostro. – Bien. – Lo soltó enderezándose acomodándose de nuevo los anteojos. El rubio se tomó los brazos, sentándose en un sofá, encogiéndose en su lugar.

\- Tucker, hoy empezarás. A tu derecha hay una puerta que lleva a un cuarto algo pequeño que será el estudio. Más al fondo hay un baño y hay comida en la refrigeradora. Te ruego tener paciencia con él, la idea es que se vea como seguro y genial. Ya lo has visto en las revistas, tiene que verse muy seguro, cool y coqueto, ¿Entiendes? – Yo asentí con mis ojos en el chico rubio que temblaba en el sillón. – Por seguridad debo encerrarlo aquí mientras dure la sesión. – Tweek alzó la cabeza al escuchar y se lanzó al suelo abrazando las piernas del tipo de gafas lloriqueando.

\- ¡No! ¡No me encierres de nuevo! ¡¿Y si intenta violarme?! ¿Y qué si es alguien enviado por el gobierno para apoderarse de mis pensamientos? ¡¿Qué tal si es un gnomo disfrazado?! – casi grito lo último echándose a llorar escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas ajenas.

¿Eh? ¿Dijo "gnomo"?

\- ¡Por una mierda Tweek! ¡Compórtate! – Lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó bruscamente de él. – Deja de decir idioteces, por un demonio… - se sobó la frente con exasperación. – Ni te quejes, siempre que estabas aquí huías de los fotógrafos y por eso me obligas a hacerlo, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estamos retrasando las fotos? No discutas más.

\- ¡No quiero quedarme encerrado! – El rubio abrazó sus propias rodillas mientras yo escuchaba sus sollozos ahogados.

El móvil del tipo sonó.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sí? Claro, la entrevista la tendremos mañana temprano. En estos días "Wonder Tweek" estará en una sesión de fotos para su gran lanzamiento en el concierto. – Asentía evidentemente coordinando detalles. – Los dejo solos. Señor Tucker, paciencia. – Me dijo a la vez que se retiraba del cuarto, escuchando claramente el pestillo de la puerta.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me encierres! – El rubio golpeaba la puerta hasta que poco a poco se dejaba caer de rodillas golpeando débilmente la puerta. – No me encierres… no me gusta estar encerrado… - El rubio siguió llorando apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

Si me preguntaran más adelante la que expresión había tenido, les hubiera dicho que debía de haber tenido la cara más idiota vista por la humanidad. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? El rubio seguía lloriqueando mientras mi mirada terminaba por explorar la estancia disimuladamente, notando que había una cámara en una de las esquinas. Definitivamente no iban a dejar a Tweek con un extraño, eso no me quedaba dudas. Miré al rubio lloriquear en la puerta de nuevo y me percaté que había una sombra. Debía ser su guardaespaldas o algo así. Ahora mi gran pregunta era: ¿Por qué el tipo no le dijo que estaba siendo bien vigilado por su seguridad? ¿Acaso quería torturarlo con que iba a estar solo o qué? Me pareció algo cruel de su parte. Creo que Tweek se hubiera quedado tranquilo sabiendo la información que yo tenía.

Miré con enojo la puerta, pero de inmediato mi vista se posó en la espalda del chico,viendo como se limpiaba las lágrimas aun arrodillado con la frente en la puerta marrón. Me compadecí de él.

\- Ehh… ¿Estas bien? – pregunté tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

El chico no me respondió, pero noté la tensión que puso en la espalda.

Me acerqué con paso cauteloso posando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero no me espere que el rubio reaccionara dando un manotazo haciendo que retirara de inmediato mi mano, regresándola a su lugar.

\- Ngh… No me toques… - soltó con algunos hipos debido al llanto anterior.

Le vi por un momento con una ceja levantada, ¿En serio este era "Wonder Tweek"? ¿Este era el chico que coqueteaba con la cámara y mandaba besos a sus fans? ¿En serio era este chico llorón y de mal genio que se levantaba secándose las lágrimas en sus mejillas y me veía como su peor enemigo? ¿Era enserio?

\- Solo quiero irme de aquí. – me dijo el rubio que seguía mirándome con odio.

\- Mira, yo solo quiero trabajar, no quiero problemas. Será mejor que me vaya, ese tipo está loco si cree que me quedaré.

Y no jugaba, esa escena de maltrato me había parecido de lo peor. Yo me largo.

Me acerqué a la puerta y toque con fuerza dejando que se escuchase mis golpes.

\- Sé que hay alguien afuera, abre de una vez. Renuncio, no voy a hacerlo, ¿me oyeron? Abran de una vez. – No grité, pero hable muy duramente a la puerta muy seguro que quién estuviera afuera me escuchara.

El silencio fue la respuesta. Miraba enojado algún punto de mi salida hacia mi libertad, hasta que escuché una voz ronca y algo ruda empezar a hablar.

\- Le recuerdo Señor Tucker que en la cláusula 2: párrafo 3 de su contrato, usted se compromete a terminar de manera indiscutible para lo que fue contratado o sino, sería obligado a pagar la suma acordada pero al doble a la entidad que lo contrata para costear los daños y perjuicios. Debe leer bien los contratos antes de firmarlos.

Tragué duro, ¿decía eso? Joder, la próxima debía leer con más detalle lo que firmo.

Tomé aire y lo solté con frustración. No tenía salida, debía hacerlo ahora por obligación. Me giré lentamente viendo a Tweek que me veía con un claro gesto de enojo cruzado de brazos en el sillón.

\- ¿Quién te mando? ¿Fueron los del gobierno, verdad? – Me dijo pareciendo muy seguro de aquel disparate.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – Le dije muy desorientado, no había entendido el contexto de la pregunta ni el porqué.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡ngh! ¡No te me acerques! – El rubio se levantó del sillón, corriendo hacia la puerta del baño, encerrándose ahí.

Me ceño estaba fruncido con una expresión de: "¿Qué mierda fue eso"?

Después de algunos segundos, me acerqué casi arrastrando los pies a la puerta del baño invocando a la poca paciencia que tenía. Si fuera por mí, hubiera mandado al carajo a ese chico hace horas enseñándole la "mala seña", pero lamentablemente estaba más por obligación que por otra cosa, debía hacer lo que sé hacer y de ahí disfrutar del dinero que me den. Solo eso. Terminar rápido y largarme a mi departamento a reflexionar el por qué no leí bien ese maldito contrato. Debo tener cuidado la próxima vez.

\- Oye, tú quieres irte y yo también. Hagamos esto rápido, te juro que no demoraremos más de una hora si me ayudas.

Traté de sonar compasivo y amable en mi tono para así convencer al chico que saliera.

\- ¡No! – gritó. - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Odio las sesiones de fotos! ¡Odio ver mis fotos!

Alcé una ceja.

\- Oye, te tomas muchas fotos, eres una estrella ¿no? - le dije como para recordarle ese detalle.

\- ¿Y que si ya no quiero que nadie me tome una fotografía más? ¡No aguanto posar como alguien que no soy! ¡Déjame en paz y vete!

La verdad es que este Tweek al que trataba era muy diferente al que yo tenía en mente y aun me sentía algo desorientado.

\- Te juro que no tardaremos mucho…

De repente la puerta se abrió violentamente, mandándome al piso cayendo de espaldas.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Escuché desde el suelo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Me levanté quedando sentado en el suelo sobándome la nuca por el golpe, cuando tome conciencia que mi cámara en mi hombro había caído conmigo. Rápidamente, me la descolgué del hombro y la inspeccioné.

Oh no…

 **Bueno, les dejo este segundo capi, espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Una extensa sesión

¡Hola! Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Como mencioné antes, estuve con la inspi un día y cuando se demoraron en mi pago el mes anterior se me fue la concentración. Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capi dedicado a la princesa del desayuno **Mermeladacontostadas,** ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! ;u;

Y a todas las lindas personas que me dejan su lindo review, ¡Muchas gracias! :D los leo todos sin excepción.

Y a las que no dejan review... pues... en la noche, hay tabla xDD

jajajajaa ¡Disfruten el nuevo capi!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una extensa sesión**

Toqué con cuidado donde estaba el lente, ahora, cayendo en pedazos de vidrio sobre el piso.

De pronto, sentí un hoyo en el pecho. Esa cámara me la había comprado con mucho trabajo extra para poder trabajar en lo que creo que puedo ser bueno. Ahora caía en pedazos frente a mí.

Escuché de nuevo la puerta, alzando mi mirada hacia el rostro enojado del rubio que seguro salió por no haber escuchado más golpes de mi parte.

Mi ceño no tardó en fruncirse al ver a quién había roto algo muy preciado para mí.

El chico abrió los ojos percatándose de la escena, viendo al suelo encontrándose con los pedazos de vidrio y de mis manos que sostenían la cámara rota.

\- Ngh… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

\- ¿Y todavía preguntas? – Escupí - ¡Me tiraste al suelo! ¿Eso no te dice algo?

\- ¡Ah! ¿¡Yo la rompí!? – dio un salto.

No dije nada, me levanté fúrico sin apartar mi intensa mirada de él dejando mi cámara en el suelo.

El rubio temblaba, pero no apartó la mirada hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

\- Te lo compensaré. – me dijo aun temblando.

\- Aunque comprarás diez más no podrías compensarla. – Cerré los ojos con frustación y consiente de que esto estaba por escaparme de las manos, decidí darle la espalda antes de que esto terminara mal.

\- Creí que podía con esto, pero no, no puedo. Me diste un portazo y rompiste mi cámara. Suficiente, yo me largo. – me sentía humillado por ese chico. Nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera y no iba a permitir que él fuera la primera.

Caminé a unas cortinas y apartándolas con mis manos, encontré una ventana que no dudé en tratar de abrir. Al cabo de algunos intentos deje caer mis brazos cansados después del esfuerzo.

\- Maldición… - mascullé.

Recobraba el aliento después del esfuerzo, cuando escuché un ruido. Miré por encima de mi hombro, observando al rubio viendo atentamente la pantalla de la cámara con mucha atención. Me giré por completo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi cámara? Por impulso, me dirigí a dónde estaba él con la firme idea de arrebatársela.

Tweek se percató que me dirigía a él y alzó solo un poco la mirada para decirme:

\- Aun funciona. – Me dijo antes de que llegara hasta él, viéndome en todo el trayecto.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás que también arreglas cámaras? Dame eso. – Le arranche el aparato de sus manos, viendo la pantalla dónde se podía ver la última foto que estuvo viendo: Era de un perrito color blanco con sombrero de vaquero en un jardín.

Sí, aun ahora tomaba fotos de ese tipo, era un hobbie.

\- En realidad si eres fotógrafo, ¿Verdad?

Alcé la mirada de la pantalla para observar mejor al chico, pero no hablé.

\- Lo siento, ¡Pero es que como iba a saber que tú eras fotógrafo! ¡Pensé que venías del gobierno a secuestrarme! ¡No quiero que me lleven! ¡Agh! – Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- ¿De dónde sacas todas esas ideas? – pregunté sin entender su extraño comportamiento.

\- ¡agh! ¡Tú no entiendes! – me señaló.

\- Pues no. – me encogí de hombros.

Tweek vio con desesperación el suelo negando con la cabeza.

Yo solo volví a observar mi cámara. Joder, está lente me costará un ojo de la cara.

\- ¡Te compensaré la cámara! ¡Lo siento! – Se escondió entre sus rodillas.

Y otra vez este chico tenía mi total mi atención. Me lo pensé un momento, es decir, aunque este chico me tenía con la paciencia hecha trizas, tal vez, solo por esta vez podía aceptar su ayuda; de todas formas, no era él quién dependía de la cámara para sobrevivir.

Y ahí va mi orgullo.

\- …Está bien… – Accedí a regañadientes.

El chico alzó la cabeza mientras yo veía aun mi cámara. Con paso lento, me arrodillé en el suelo colocando con delicadeza mi cámara dentro del estuche que había permanecido todo este tiempo tirado ahí, teniendo cuidado de que no haya vidrios dentro.

Estaba cerrando el cierre cuando lo volví a escuchar.

\- Son buenas fotos…

Vi de reojo al chico que veía sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente. Seguí con lo mío.

\- ¿Si hacemos la sesión será rápida? Quiero irme de aquí y sé que él es capaz de encerrarme más tiempo del que quisiera aquí, ¡No quiero que me encierre aquí para siempre!

Yo lo escuchaba sin inmutarme, pero me percaté que empezó a jalarse con bastante fuerza dos mechones del cabello. Parecía que en un momento a otro se los arrancaría.

Por fin cerré el estuche y me acerqué un poco al chico para intentar que dejara de hacer eso.

\- Oye, no hagas eso. – Le iba a tomar una mano, cuando otra vez, me dio un manotazo haciendo que desistiera de mi intención.

\- ¡No me toques! – frunció el ceño apartando sus manos de los mechones.

\- bien. – mascullé molesto. Al menos había parado.

Ambos nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

\- Quiero irme de aquí. – me dijo.

\- Yo igual.

El chico vio un punto fijo en la pared frente a él como pensándoselo bien.

Al cabo de interminables minutos habló.

\- ¿Lo haremos rápido? ¡Te advierto que no quiero ver ninguna foto! – dijo sin mirarme, aun viendo la pared.

\- De acuerdo. – Asentí. Vaya, parece que no viviré endeudado por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¡ngh! ¡Jesús!

El chico se puso de pie con lentitud. Yo lo imité, no sin antes tomar el estuche de la cámara en mis manos.

Me giré en dirección a la mesa transparente con clara intención de poner mi cámara ahí. No me serviría de nada llevarla conmigo, además que si el chico este volvía a empujarme se podía estropear más.

En silencio, el rubio y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta que conduciría al estudio donde haríamos la sesión. El rubio era quién estaba más próximo, por lo que fue él quien abrió la puerta, seguido por mí quién vio en su totalidad la habitación por primera vez: Era medianamente grande, oscura en su totalidad si no fuera porque a unos metros estaba un fondo blanco iluminado por algunos reflectores.

Parecía que el tipo no mentía en decir que contaban con todo lo necesario.

El chico siguió caminando hasta desaparecer detrás del gran fondo blanco. Supongo que iría a cambiarse.

En cuanto a mí, seguí observando con mis manos en los bolsillos mi alrededor hasta toparme con una mesa y una laptop encima a unos metros al frente del fondo blanco. Me senté en la silla que estaba allí abriendo la laptop de inmediato. Vería si había los programas adecuados para la edición.

Sí, estaba el programa que yo utilizaba. Lo abrí.

Estaba acomodando las opciones cuando me encontré con una nota a la izquierda de la laptop. Básicamente me especificaba la cantidad de fotos que tomaría y unas cuantas indicaciones de como querían que se viera Tweek. Leí todo, e inspeccionando los 3 cajones del mueble, encontré en uno de ellos una cámara y un trípode para armar. Ya estaba todo listo.

Me tomó algunos minutos ajustar el trípode y la cámara, pero todo había quedado bien. El rubio justo se apareció cuando había encendido la cámara. Caminaba desganado, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, frotándose con una mano el brazo contrario con un claro gesto de tristeza que no cambió ni siquiera cuando se posicionó frente a la cámara.

Vestía una camiseta casual de color limón, que le resaltaba la piel blanca al igual que sus ojos verdes. Llevaba un jean celeste claro que le terminaba de dar un aire muy juvenil y le resaltaba muy bien.

Se veía bien, demasiado bien….

\- ¡Oye! ¡agh! ¡Dijiste que sería rápido! ¡Ahh! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Ahora estoy aquí encerrado y me secuestrarás para pedir dinero por mí! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Nadie pagará mi rescate y me matarás! ¡No quiero que me mates! – Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Cuándo había alzado la vista?

Pestañee volviendo a la realidad.

\- Perdón, me distraje. – solté para luego aproximarme a la cámara y hacer que estaba ajustando el lente mientras sentía mi cara caliente. Joder, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

\- ¡ngh! ¿¡Estabas planeando mi secuestro!? ¡¿Verdad?! – Me señaló.

Suspiré cansino.

\- Creo que ya te mostré que soy fotógrafo, no secuestrador. – Me separé para colocarme en posición, observando al rubio y a la pantalla -Ahora, quiero que te relajes. Haremos esto rápido si ponemos de nuestra parte, ¿entiendes? – Saqué mi cabeza para poder ver su expresión.

Tweek asintió rápidamente. Que la sesión comience.

Le hice, el que creo yo, el último "click" que hacía al botón que capturaba las imágenes.

\- Eso es todo.

Me levanté de la posición en cuclillas que había adoptado hace unos buenos minutos buscando ángulos buenos, inspeccionando las fotos que había tomado.

Sí, se ven bien.

\- ¡ngh! ¡¿Enserio?!

Le di la espalda sin despegar mi vista de las últimas fotos asegurándome de que tuviera las suficientes para cumplir con la cantidad que me habían solicitado. Asentí en silencio a mi "modelo", caminando lentamente a la laptop para hacer las ediciones que necesitarían algunas tomas.

\- ¡Te advierto que ya no dejaré que me tomes más fotos! – amenazó el chico a mis espaldas.

\- Mañana también tenemos otra sesión. Acostúmbrate. – dije ya perdiendo toda amabilidad. El chico durante la sesión había estado bastante concentrado en hacer todo bien que casi no tuve que tomar fotos de más; pero al parecer ahora que habíamos terminado otra vez volvía a ser él mismo.

Adiós tranquilidad.

\- Ya no quiero hacer esto. – escuché su murmuro que por el eco de la habitación, pude escuchar.

\- Pero lo harás.

Una tercera voz se hizo presente, haciendo que yo parara mi trayecto a la laptop y volteara mi mirada junto con la de Tweek a la dirección de donde había provenido.

\- Vaya, bravo señor Tucker, lo logró. – el tipo de gafas aplaudió un par de veces para observarme. – Sinceramente pensé que huiría, pero creo que me equivoqué. Usted me ha demostrado que puede con esto.

¿"Puedo con esto"? Me gustaría que hubiera visto la escenita que se armó cuando casi huyo de aquí.

\- ¿La de afuera es su cámara? – Me preguntó.

\- Sí. – respondí.

\- Creo que le había mencionado que era innecesario cualquier accesorio.- el tipo se acercó hasta mí, donde la luz de los reflectores le alumbraba tenuemente sacándolo de las sombras.

\- Siempre llevo mi cámara; me siento más cómodo. – me encogí de hombros.

\- Lamento decirle que tendré que inspeccionar su cámara por motivos de seguridad. Está en su contrato sobre fotos al cliente, ¿recuerda?

Hice memoria. Creo que había leído algo así. Carajo, ¿Cuántas cosas tiene ese maldito contrato?

\- Mi cámara se rompió. Es mejor que no la toque, podría estropearse más. – advertí.

\- ¿Cómo se rompió?

Mire de reojo al rubio que jalaba fuertemente su camiseta verde limón.

\- ¡Agh! ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Pensé que era del gobierno y…!

\- ¡Cállate ya Tweek! ¡No digas más! – el tipo se empezó a masajear las sienes con ambas manos - ¡Termino de limpiar tu anterior desastre para que vuelvas a hacer otro! ¡Se acabó! ¡Esta vez tú te harás cargo! ¿Oiste?

\- ¡Gha!

El chico me tomó por sorpresa con ese grito sorpresivo que lanzó que me hizo dar un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

¿Desastre anterior?

\- Bien, si me permite, veré las fotos. – El tipo se acercó a mí, y con un gesto, me indico que le enseñara las fotos en la pantalla de la cámara.

Yo pr¿esioné el botón para ver algunas de ellas, no sin antes acotar que le daría algunos retoques a algunas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de ver casi todas las tomas, se enderezó y acomodó sus anteojos.

\- Definitivamente no me equivoqué señor Tucker. Me gustan. Haga lo que dice usted quiere hacer con algunas y prepare las tres mejores. Mañana habrá una entrevista y las necesito con urgencia.

\- Bien.

Me senté de inmediato, abriendo el primer cajón del mueble donde me había parecido haber visto un cable para conectar la cámara. Sí, aquí está.

De pronto de escuchó un grito de afuera:

\- ¡Déjame salir!

El tipo con gafas salió disparado fuera de la habitación ni bien escuchó el grito del rubio. Me hubiera ido a ver, pero pensé que sería algo entrometido de mi parte. Tenía que ser profesional y no preguntar.

\- ¡Terminé con las fotos! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡gha!

\- ¡Tranquilízate Tweek! Oye, escóltalo al auto pero ya sabes, ve que no haya nadie afuera. No olvides llevarte la cámara, ese será tu problema, ¿oíste?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya entendí!

Después solo pude escuchar pasos que se alejaban seguido de un portazo.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en mi cámara. Espero que el rubio la arreglara como me había prometido.

\- ¿Ya están listas las fotos?

El tipo de gafas entro mientras le daba los últimos retoques a la última foto.

\- Ya tengo las tres fotos.

\- Excelente. ¿Están en una carpeta en el escritorio? Déjelas en una si es que no están ahí y eso sería todo por hoy.

\- Están en el escritorio. Oiga, mi cámara…

\- Tweek la arreglara. Estoy demasiado ocupado arreglando sus entrevistas y desastres para que cree otro nuevo en tan poco tiempo. No se preocupe, si no está lista en unos días yo mismo me haré cargo.

\- mmm… De acuerdo… -asentí no muy seguro.

\- El señor que lo trajo lo escoltará a su edificio. Si gusta, estos días lo podemos ir a recoger para que no tenga que caminar.

\- No. Así está bien. Yo iré al edificio y de ahí puede traerme.

\- Como guste. Hasta mañana señor Tucker.

Salí en silencio para dirigirme a casa con la sola idea de echarme a dormir. Esta había sido una tarde muy pesada.

Mientras el auto andaba por las calles de la ciudad, yo iba viendo el paisaje urbano de la tarde. Estaba preocupado por mi cámara, y no había parado de pensar en eso ni cuando subí hace cinco minutos al auto. Esperen, ¿A dónde se dirigía el auto si yo no había indicado la dirección de mi edificio?

\- Oiga, ¿A dónde vamos? – dije con mi voz neutral y nasal al chofer que vi por el retrovisor.

\- A su edificio señor Tucker.

\- ¿Cómo sabe..?

\- El señor sabe con quién trabaja.

Genial, no solo tenía mi número de cuenta y mi correo; también sabía dónde vivo. Me siento espiado.

Me deje caer en el respaldar del asiento con molestia. Ni el chofer ni yo dijimos más durante el camino.

* * *

\- ¿Es aquí cierto?

"Como si no lo supieras" respondí sarcásticamente en pensamientos.

\- Sí, aquí es. Gracias. – estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el chofer preguntó:

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere que lo recoja diario?

\- No. – Dije con seguridad. Eso de que estuvieran esperando y me apresuraran para ir a algún sitio me incomodaba. Prefería tener mi propio control de hacer las cosas; además que este tipo se estaba metiendo demasiado en mi vida personal y mientras más lo tenga lejos, mejor.

\- Señor Tucker, debo preguntar, ¿Qué número de habitación tiene?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté por reflejo. ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

\- Solo es para tener una información precisa. El dueño no ha querido darnos el dato y es necesario contar con esa información por si hay algún inconveniente.

Alcé una ceja, ¿Inconveniente?

\- Eh… habitación 302.

El tipo apuntó el dato en una hoja.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana entonces Señor Tucker.

De inmediato, abrí la puerta bajando del auto cool que me había llevado a mi primera sesión, cerrándola con un portazo no tan fuerte. El auto de inmediato avanzó hasta casi perderse de vista.

\- Y Claro que te daré más información, imbécil. – Mascullé, enseñando mi dedo favorito por dónde se había ido el auto. Había mentido con el número de mi habitación. Ese tipo está loco si cree que le daré más datos sobre mí.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación sacándome mi casaca de cuero en el trayecto a mi cama. Me saqué los pantalones, las zapatillas y la camiseta cuando me llegué a sentar en el borde de mi cama, doblándolas y dejándolas a un lado. Estaba algo cansado y eso que todavía no anochecía completamente. Me arropé, viendo pensativamente el techo de mi habitación.

Había sido toda una sorpresa ese tal "Wonder Tweek". Ese chico había hecho trizas mi paciencia y lo peor ¡Rompió mi cámara! Y eso que hoy era nuestra primera sesión; no quiero imaginar las siguientes.

Suspiré. Iban a ser unas largas sesiones.

Para distraerme, saqué mi celular de mi pantalón para chequear el Facebook o algún mensaje. Había puesto mi celular en silencio para la sesión y era ahora que me percataba que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas:

"Clyde Donovan, hoy a las 4:23 p.m"

"Clyde Donovan, hoy a las 4:25 p.m."

Vaya, parece que Clyde estuvo llamando. Dejé el teléfono a un lado pensando en que mañana tendría que devolverle la llamada. Hace mucho que no hablamos y bueno, no quería perder el contacto con él ni con Token que de seguro estaba con él al momento de llamar.

Clyde y Token son mis mejores amigos. Estudiamos juntos la primaria y secundaria en South Park, pero ellos decidieron ir a la universidad a diferencia de mí. Cada cierto tiempo llaman para contarme las locuras que hacen en el campus al igual que yo les cuento sobre mis pequeños empleos que consigo. Siempre me dicen que debería ir con ellos, que no es tarde para mí, pero en verdad ser fotógrafo es lo que siempre quise y es por eso que nunca insisten. Saben que soy feliz así y no me reprochan.

Pensando en eso; espero que ese rubio arregle mi cámara como prometió. Me dolía pensar que algo tan preciado para mí no tuviera arreglo. Yo no quería otra cámara, quería la mía.

Suspiré, y con pereza, me levanté para apagar la luz de mi habitación. Mañana me levantaría temprano. Iría a hacer algunas compras.

Iba con una bolsa pesada en mi mano izquierda caminando por las calles de la ciudad. En esta mañana, había optado por un pantalón jean negro; una casaca de tela azul entero con cierre y mis converse blanco con negro.

Había decidido hacer buen uso de mi jugoso salario y si me iban a casi obligar a hacer esto, también podía disfrutar un poco ¿no?

No iba pensando en nada específico cuando escuché "Starlight" de uno de los bolsillos de la casaca. Saqué mi móvil viendo el nombre de "Clyde Donovan" en la pantalla. Vaya, al parecer hoy todos nos hemos levantado temprano. Contesté.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Viejo, hasta que te dejas oír. – me reclamó desde el otro lado.

\- Calla idiota, estaba en una sesión ayer.

\- ¿Estás trabajando?

En eso, me percaté de una tienda de televisores y decidí parar ahí mientras Clyde me hablaba.

\- Sí. Estaba en una sesión y tuve que silenciar el móvil.

\- Genial y… ¿Quién es tu cliente? ¿ES una chica?

Estaba viendo los comerciales de productos cuando de pronto, vi que regresaron al programa.

\- No. Es un chico…

Me vi interrumpido por la imagen de la pantalla: De la nada, la conductora del espacio anunciaba y aplaudía al mismísimo "Wonder Tweek" que se aparecía en el set gloriosamente y le besaba la mano; a la vez que saludaba al público (mayoritariamente femenino) lanzando un beso coquetamente.

\- Lunático… - mascullé al no creer la escena frente a mí.

\- ¿Un chico lunático? – Clyde se notaba asombrado, pero enseguida río. – je, tú siempre exageras…

Mi vista no se apartaba de la pantalla y me sentí desorientado por un momento.

\- Clyde te llamo luego. – balbucee sin esperar su respuesta y corte.

Me vi ahí parado durante el resto de la breve entrevista.

-"Entonces… ¿Nos contarás sobre la canción que estrenarás el día del concierto?" – preguntaba la conductora.

\- "Por ahora no puedo, pero cuando llegue ese día, sabrán más detalles." – Hablaba con esa voz varonil que yo había escuchado en sus anteriores entrevistas.

\- "OHHHHH… que lástima. Pero, ¿Podríamos escucharte cantar algo? ¡Morimos por escucharte! "

\- "Claro".

Y el rubio empezó a cantar una parte de una canción familiar para mí: "The zephyr song":

"Fly away on my Zephyr  
I feel it more than ever  
And in this perfect weather  
We'll find a place together…"

Los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar. En verdad, ese tipo tenía talento.

\- "¡Bravo! ¡Hermoso! ¡Y ese fue Wonder Tweek quién se presentará en algunos días en el mega concierto. Gracias por estar con nosotros Wonder Tweek"

\- "Fue un placer"

\- "¡Ya volvemos después de unos minutos, no se muevan!

Y con eso, empezaron a dar los avances del programa antes de los comerciales, dando concluida la entrevista.

Me quedé reflexionando unos segundos. El tipo tenía una voz privilegiada, ¿Por qué miente así a la gente? No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada de esto.

Con miles de pensamientos luego de esa entrevista, me dispuse a caminar de vuelta a casa cuando uno de aquellos avances llamo mi atención:

"¡MÁS ADELANTE! ¡NO TE PIERDAS LA ENTREVISTA A LAS MEGA ESTRELLAS QUE ESTÁN DANDO QUE HABLAR!"

Y en seguida, aparecían dos chicos tocando guitarras eléctricas con una explosión de colores tras ellos y luego, desaparecía su imagen para aparecer un fondo blanco con las letras a todo color que decían: "BF2"

No puede ser. Esos tipos yo los conozco.

Mi bolsa cayó al suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¿Marsh? ¿Broflovski?

* * *

¡wow! Creo que escribí bastante en este capi DX espero que este mes no me paguen tarde para que mi inspi no se vaya al diablo :v.

jajajaa espero les haya gustado.

¡Actualizo pronto!

¡viva el creek! n.n/


	4. Capítulo 4: Los otros ídolos

**Hola...**

 **Sí lo sé, demoro demasiado x.x, pero es que en mi trabajo no me dejan en paz. Una disculpa a todos los que siguen este fic, trató de escribir lo más rápido que puedo.**

 **Este capi se lo dedico nuevamente a la princesa del desayuno merme con tostaditas (gracias por actualizar tan seguido *-*) y a mi amiga Cherri-chan (linda, esto va por tus lindas palabras de aliento).**

 **¡Sin más, les dejo un nuevo capi! ¡oh! y debo volver a recordar que este fic está inspirado en la canción "Reina del pop" de la oreja de van gogh.**

 **Que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Los otros ídolos**

Me quedé mirando las tomas y toda esa mierda que le ponen a las estrellas juveniles, como escenas de sus conciertos y fotos con sus fans en la pantalla de la tele de la tienda.

Vaya, así que Marsh y Broflovski en verdad si se dedicaron a la música. La verdad es que me sorprendía, porque nunca me esperé volver a ver a los "súper maricas", oh, lo siento, quise decir a los "súper amigos" siendo estrellas de rock.

Por pura curiosidad, me quedé parado en medio de esa calle como un estúpido que pareciese que no tiene tele en su casa (porque esa era la verdad), esperando ver su entrevista a la vez que sentía como el tránsito de la gente aumentaba al transcurrir el tiempo.

Después de minutos de comerciales, por fin los maricas aparecieron para su entrevista.

\- "Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los chicos de "BF2": ¡Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski!"

Los chicos estaban casi igual que como los recordaba, solo que ahora eran más altos y entraban vestidos al set con trajes blancos y camiseta negra sin sus acostumbrados gorros que llevaban en la escuela como yo recordaba. Para mi burla personal, Broflovski disimuló su cabello afro aplicando mucho gel haciéndose el cabello para atrás en una coleta. Su cabello se veía demasiado brilloso por el reflejo de la luz en el gel.

Solté una risa ahogada al ver su ridículo peinado.

\- "Y bien chicos, cuéntennos más de ustedes, ¿De dónde vienen?"

\- "Venimos de South Park. Un pueblo a unas horas de aquí" – contestó Marsh.

\- "¿Cómo se interesaron en la música?"

\- "A Stan y a mí nos gustaba el guitar hero cuando eramos niños. Alcanzamos una fama efímera que casi destruye nuestra amistad." – contestó Kyle acariciándose el cabello con los dedos.

Noté que se le untaron de gel y se lo limpió rápidamente en el saco blanco. Ja, que idiota.

\- "¿Qué preparan para el gran concierto?"

\- "Planeamos hacer algo único y nuevo. Kyle y yo trabajamos muy duro para este día"

\- "Vaya, ustedes parecen muy unidos… ¿Acaso son pareja?"

Me tapé la boca de inmediato ahogando una risa.

\- "¿Qué? No, carajo. Siempre nos joden con eso. Somos muy amigos nada más" – El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos frunciendo muy notoriamente el ceño, ganando una mirada nerviosa de Marsh.

Broflovski como siempre, con el humor como si estuviera en sus días.

\- "Bueno, lo siento, no fue mi intención ofender. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pensaron cuando presentaron su primer videoclip? ¿Les sorprendió el éxito que sería?"

Parpadee un poco observando a los chicos que comentaban algunos detalles de un videoclip en internet de un cover de una banda que los había lanzado a la fama.

Vi unos segundos más la entrevista, hasta que me percaté volteando a mis costados, que había demasiado ajetreo urbano a mi alrededor como para seguir siendo "temprano".

Tomé mi bolsa con mi mano izquierda dispuesto a regresar a casa, escuchando aún las voces mis ex – compañeros en la televisión. Quién diría que terminarían como ídolos de la guitarra eléctrica. Tal vez termine de ver su entrevista más tarde en mi laptop después de la sesión de hoy o después de llamar a Clyde; era ya algo tarde y aun debía alistarme para ir a trabajar.

Durante mi camino a casa pensaba en las vueltas que da esta vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Llegué a casa, cerrando con mi pie la puerta. Deposité la bolsa cerca de la entrada, acomodando de inmediato las cosas en su sitio. Me gustaba que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Demonios, ahora me daba cuenta que de nuevo había olvidado comprar un tenedor. Tendría que escribirlo la próxima vez.

Acomodé mi ropa que había dejado doblada el día anterior cerca de mi cama en el ropero pequeño que había venido incluido con este departamento, separando la ropa sucia en una canasta. Cuando termine de ordenar todo y barrer un poco el polvo del departamento, decidí llamar a Clyde.

Marqué y cuando escuché el típico tono de que la llamada entró, hablé.

\- ¿Clyde?

\- Hey Craig, ¿Cómo va todo eh?

\- ¿Token? – me senté en el borde de mi cama sin poder evitar sonreír tenuemente al escuchar a mi amigo.

\- Craig, que bueno es escucharte. ¿Qué tal todo? Clyde me dijo que estabas trabajando.

\- Sí, pero, ¿Dónde está Clyde? – pregunté con curiosidad al no escuchar al ruidoso castaño.

\- je, pues… Cómo colgaste tan de repente creyó que no querías hablar con él y se fue al baño a llorar.

-¡DAME ESO!

Tuve que separar el móvil de mi oreja al escuchar un ajetreo desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Craaaaaaaig, ¿¡Por qué me colgaste!?

Acerqué de nuevo el móvil para escuchar al castaño.

\- No seas llorón Clyde. Me distraje viendo la televisión.

\- ¡Tú no tienes televisión en tu departamento! – reclamó

\- La de una tienda idiota. Estaba en la calle cuando llamaste.

\- Ohhh… ¿y que fue tan interesante como para cortarle la llamada a tu mejor amigo? ¿Eh?

Rayos, no había pensado en un motivo.

\- Pues… Dio un nuevo avance de la nueva película de Red Racer. – contesté despreocupadamente recordando vagamente que había visto algunos trailers por internet hace unas semanas. Quería ver esa película, pero por mis problemas monetarios no había podido ir.

\- ¿En serio? La película ya se estrenó la semana pasada, ¿Por qué seguirían dando avances? – preguntó Clyde más para sí mismo que para mí.

\- Porque Craig está mintiendo, Clyde. – Token habló desde el fondo.

Mierda.

\- Eh… ah… - Diablos, mi cabeza estaba en blanco.

Escuché de nuevo un ruido extraño por el móvil.

\- Craig, ¿por qué mientes? Además tú no sueles balbucear. ¿Pasa algo?

Parpadee al verme acorralado por las palabras de Token. No podía contar nada, estaba en ese maldito contrato y conociendo al tipo ese, seguro que estaría monitoreando mis llamadas o algo así. Mis amigos no se iban a meter en esto, no lo iba a permitir. Tenía un mal presentimiento con ese tipo y ya suficiente con que supiera ya muchas cosas de mí.

\- No. Solo… es que apareció una tía muy buena en la televisión y se me paró. – Traté de sonar convincente. – Tuve que irme rápido. Eso es todo. – me encogí de hombros.

\- mmmm… - escuché desde el otro lado.

\- Es vergonzoso, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – Dije con hastío para sonar convincente.

\- ¡Dame eso Token! – Ruidos otra vez. – Craig, no me contestaste sobre tu cliente, ¿Es un chico dijiste? Que aburrido; hubiera sido una tía para que tal vez la hubieran pasado bien, ¿No crees? – habló Clyde con un tono pícaro.

\- Cállate idiota, sabes que yo no hago esas cosas. – le medio regañé.

Clyde estaba respondiendo algo cuando escuché un tono extraño. Alejé el móvil viendo en mi pantalla el número del tipo con gafas. Estaba llamando justo ahora.

\- Oye Clyde, te llamo luego – avise antes de colgar, escuchando un: "¿OTRA VEZ?" de parte de mi amigo. Más tarde me disculparía con él.

\- ¿Hola? – pregunté contestando la llamada.

\- Buenos días señor Tucker. Mire, ocurrió algo de último minuto y desearía que hoy adelantemos la sesión, ¿Tendría algún inconveniente si le solicito que venga a mi oficina en una hora?

Alejé el móvil viendo que eran las 10:30 de la mañana.

\- No. – contesté viendo de reojo toda la ropa que pensaba lavar. Tendría que esperar hasta regresar.

\- Bien. En una hora lo veré entonces. Nos vemos.

Cortó.

Vi la pantalla de mi móvil que tenía como fondo una foto que había tomado de South Park, pensando en tal vez de nuevo marcarle a Clyde; pero tal vez se ponga a regañarme y demoraría. Decidí enviarle un mensaje a modo de disculpa diciendo que lo llamaría más tarde.

Ahora, a preparar un rápido desayuno y a ir al trabajo.

Llegué al edificio quince minutos antes de la hora acordada como veía en el móvil. Tal vez me apuré demasiado.

Entre a la recepción encontrándome con la misma señorita que me saludo nuevamente y solté un "buenos días" tan solo para entrar al ascensor y marcar el botón que me llevaría a mi destino.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas di tan solo dos pasos para darme cuenta que, para mi desgracia, el culón de Cartman me veía atentamente.

\- Vaya… Vaya… ¿Otra vez aquí Craig?

Suspiré. Joder, justo tenía que estar desocupado en este momento el culón.

\- Sí. Oye, tengo prisa y…

\- El tío aún no llega. – me cortó.

Demonios…

\- Entonces lo esperaré adentro.

\- No puedes entrar en su oficina. Tienes que esperarlo aquí; a menos que quieras hacerlo a tu modo y yo al mío que incluye unos hombres corpulentos arrojándote a la calle Tucker. – me vio divertido seguro imaginándose la escena.

Bufé. Tendría que esperarlo aquí.

Me dejé prácticamente caer en el sillón de cuero mientras veía a Cartman sacar una bolsa de papas fritas debajo de su escritorio y comérselas frente a mí haciendo ruidos molestos.

\- Y… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? Pensé que gustabas de la vida aburrida y normal. – decía el gordo hablando con la boca llena.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "cómo terminé aquí"? – solté sin entender.

\- ¿Eh? Espera… ¡¿Sabes que esta es una agencia de talentos, no?!

Oh. Ahora me daba cuenta de que en verdad eso tenía mucho sentido.

Me quedé congelado atando los cabos sueltos.

\- ¡Nooo! – me señaló sonriendo burlón- ¡NO LO SABÍAS! ¡¿ES ENSERIO TUCKER?! ¡JAJAJA! – soltó una risotada dando golpes con su puño derecho sobre el escritorio. – Ajajajaa… aaahh… - se limpió unas lagrimillas de la risa - Tienes que estar tonto para no saber en dónde trabajas.

\- Pues no hay ningún cartel afuera. – traté de excusarme.

\- Claro, y la prensa o la gente vendría a cada momento a buscar a las estrellas aquí. No seas idiota. – dijo más relajado, pero sin dejar de sonreír con burla – Al tipo con quién tú trabajas le gusta ser muy discreto, no me deja ni entrar a su oficina.

\- Me di cuenta de eso. – digo cruzándome de brazos.

De pronto, la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Vaya, por fin llegó el tipo.

Pero noté que no estaba solo.

Cartman se enderezó en su sitio, haciendo que estaba tecleando en su máquina mientras que yo me levanté de mi sitio haciéndome notar.

El tipo con gafas y sus dos acompañantes que venían tras él, se detuvieron.

\- Vaya, llegó temprano. Acompáñeme, necesito hablar con usted.

Asentí viendo de reojo a sus acompañantes que venían en fila tras él. Uno de ellos era casi de mi tamaño; vestía una sudadera verde hoja que tenía la capucha ocultando su cabello en totalidad con jeans azules, gafas negras y zapatillas blancas con verde. El otro tipo detrás era un señor con traje y corbata roja; era alto, no tenía cabello y usaba al igual que el otro, gafas oscuras. Se veía imponente a mi parecer.

\- Que nadie se acerque a mi oficina, ¿Oiste Cartman? – dijo el tipo de gafas antes de entrar al pasillo seguido de los dos tipos y de mí.

\- Entendido señor Nathan. – contestó muy serio el gordo. Vaya, en verdad necesita el trabajo porque que yo recuerde, nunca permitió que nadie le ordene.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la oficina color blanco pulcro, el tipo con gafas se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio. El chico con capucha verde se sentó en una de las sillas frente al tipo llamado Nathan (que ahora sabía que se llamaba así), quién me hizo una seña para sentarme al costado derecho del chico en la otra silla. El tipo calvo se quedó de pie estoico al lado izquierdo del chico.

\- Déjame coordinar y luego podrás irte. – dijo el tipo mirando al de capucha sacando su celular.

De pronto, no sé qué rayos pasó que el tipo se quedó contemplando la pantalla de su móvil cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo. Rápidamente la colocó en su oreja y de manera repentina empezó a gritar:

\- ¡Hijos de puta! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a poner a esos estúpidos el mismo día?! ¡Les advertí que no los quería con Tweek! ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡¿Me oyen?! ¡Arruinaron todo!

Dio un manotazo que me hizo dar un brinco a mí y a mi acompañante.

\- ¡No quiero excusas! ¡No me vengan con que..!

Se levantó fúrico haciendo ademanes en el aire con su mano libre mientras se alejaba de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lo miré por sobre mi hombro hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta aunque aún se escuchaban sus gritos desde afuera. Me acomodé en la posición en que estaba hace un momento entrelazando mis dedos sobre mis rodillas. Tendría que esperarlo.

No estuve muchos minutos cuando sentí esa sensación extraña que te observan.

Joder, ¿A quién trata de engañar? Sentía la mirada del de capucha sobre mí aun con las gafas puestas. Miré de reojo, encontrándome de lleno con su mirada. Me vio con nerviosismo unos segundos, para después, voltear al frente. ¿Eh?

Volví a poner la mirada a algún punto de la pared frente a mí ignorando lo ocurrido, pensando en mi cámara, tratando a mí mismo de convencerme que el tipo Tweek la arreglaría; cuando otra vez, sentí de nuevo esa sensación extraña de que te observan.

Ya es suficiente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté con molestia al de capucha, volteando completamente para encararlo.

\- ¡gha!

El chico dio un salto tan enérgico poniéndose de pie, que se le cayeron las gafas.

Pude ahí ver los verdes ojos de mi "cliente" que no me dejaban dudas que era el mismísimo Tweek quién estaba aquí.

\- ¿Tú aquí? – le pregunté.

\- ngh… - el chico no dijo nada, tan solo estando de pie, empezó a jalar su sudadera mirando a algún punto del suelo.

El tipo calvo de inmediato levantó las gafas oscuras entregándoselas al rubio.

Tweek las recibió sin decir ningún gracias. Las colocó en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y con una mano arrastraba la capucha hacia atrás dejando a la vista su rubio cabello.

Un silencio incómodo se formó; pero yo quería saber una cosa y no me gustaba ir con rodeos.

\- ¿Mi cámara dónde está?

El rubio dejó de jalar su sudadera viéndome atentamente.

Parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando el tal Nathan abrió la puerta interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

\- Bastardos. – Exclamó el tipo entrando en la oficina hasta sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio. – Bien Tweek… ¿eh? ¿Por qué te has descubierto? Ponte la capucha, saldremos ahora mismo.

Tweek tomó asiento cubriéndose nuevamente su cabello con la capucha y poniéndose los lentes oscuros rápidamente.

-Señor Tucker, quiero hablar con usted en privado. Tweek, ve al auto. Tú – Vio al tipo calvo cerca de Tweek. – Asegúrate que nadie lo vea.

\- Entendido. – El tipo asintió yendo a la puerta que abrió para que Tweek saliera.

Su voz se me hizo muy conocida. Ahora ya sabía quién me había hablado detrás de la puerta cuando intenté huir ayer.

El rubio se puso nuevamente de pie pero pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Voltee a verlo.

\- O-Oye… la cámara…

Le mire intensamente esperando que prosiguiera.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve al auto! ¡Estamos retrasados! – gruñó el tipo de gafas chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha para apurarlo.

Tweek volteó de inmediato jalando la capucha para cubrirse hasta el último cabello mientras el tipo calvo cerraba la puerta tras salir ambos de la oficina.

Me quedé viendo todo el trayecto de Tweek hasta que el tipo de gafas llamo mi atención.

\- Señor Tucker, debemos hablar de algo.

\- ¿Y de que se trata? – me recosté en la silla cruzándome de brazos.

\- El día de hoy me di cuenta de algo. Hay una pequeña mancha en mis planes con respecto a Tweek - El hombre se puso de pie, dándome la espalda donde entrelazó sus manos – No lo esperaba, pero gracias a lo de hoy, me he dado cuenta que son una potencial molestia en mis planes; así que voy a tener que solicitarle algo.

El tipo volteó a verme mientras yo lo veía expectante a lo que me pediría.

\- A partir de ahora quiero que sea la sombra de Tweek.

(Mientras tanto…)

Dos chicos salían del estudio de grabación donde habían estado más de media hora dando una entrevista. Ahora estaban en su camerino que era de color blanco con dos sillones de cuero negro y una mesa blanca con un florero encima. Había un gigante espejo frente a la puerta pegado a la pared.

\- ¿Viste eso Kyle? ¡Nos aman! Aun se escuchan sus gritos desde aquí. – el chico pelinegro pegó la oreja a la puerta.

\- Sí, yupi. Que bien Stan.

El pelinegro, que estaba en la puerta, se acercó a un pelirrojo que veía enfadado sus brazos cruzados.

\- Kyle…

\- ¡No me vengas con tus estúpidas excusas! – volteó a verlo muy enfadado.

\- Lamento que mintieras, pero sabes que es peligroso…

\- ¿Peligroso?

El pelirrojo detuvo con sus manos el abrazo que el pelinegro estaba punto de darle negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Peligroso o eres un cobarde que le da vergüenza admitir que tiene un novio? – su mirada era de decepción.

Stan frunció el ceño.

\- Sabes que no es eso. No digas tonterías. – dejo caer sus brazos al ver que el pelirrojo no aceptaría ningún contacto.

\- ¡Pues pareciese que sí! – volvió a refutar.

\- ¿Acaso vamos a pelear otra vez por esto Kyle?

\- ¡Sí!

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda.

Stan suspiró tratando de guardar la calma.

\- Mi estúpido padre fue Lorde. Él conoce más que nosotros sobre este mundo, ¿No sabes cuánto daría por decirle lo nuestro a todos? Pero por lo que escuché de él, es mejor que aun nadie lo sepa. Te prometo que cuando seamos más conocidos lo haremos, ¿Es que acaso no soñamos desde niños ser reconocidos como grandes estrellas? Y sí, antes que digas algo, sé que hice mal en dejarte esa vez. Te necesito Kyle; hazlo por nosotros, por nuestros sueños…

El pelirrojo volteó un poco.

Stan sonrío y extendió sus brazos esperando alguna reacción.

Kyle no tardó en voltear y abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- Odio mentir, lo odio Stan. – dio suaves golpes con su puño en el pecho de su novio.

\- Lo sé Kyle. Te pido que esperemos un poco, solo un poco. ¿Lo harás? – Se separó un poco del abrazo tan solo para darle un beso en la frente.

El chico apretó los labios pareciendo pensarlo; hasta que al fin respondió.

\- Bien. – dijo resignado bajando la mirada.

Stan volvió a apretarlo contra él.

\- Gracias.

Hubieran permanecido en ese cariñoso y tierno abrazo más tiempo, si no hubieran escuchado el móvil de Stan.

Ambos se dieron un breve beso en los labios antes de que el pelinegro sacará su móvil de su bolsillo aun estando atrapado de su cintura por los brazos de su novio. Sacó el aparato mostrándole la pantalla.

\- Tal vez sea una notificación de Facebook etiquetándonos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que era un mensaje de texto a nombre de "Wendy T."

Kyle le soltó de inmediato. Stan lo vio con nerviosismo.

\- Anda, ábrelo. Seguro que te interesa mucho. – El judío le miró enfadado.

\- Kyle…

\- Yo me largo.

Dando pisotadas, el chico caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

\- ¡Kyle, no te vayas!

El pelinegro lo logró atrapar de un brazo, pero el chico no volteó a verlo.

Iba a empezar hablar para hacerle entender que entre ella y él ya no había nada, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Vio la pantalla: "Llamada de Wendy T."

\- ¿Es ella, cierto? – habló el pelirrojo con voz sombría.

Stan se quedó callado sin poder negarlo.

Solo eso bastó para que confirmara su afirmación. Se soltó del brazo bruscamente abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con un portazo.

\- Maldición… - masculló el pelinegro dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón; pensando en que haría para calmar a su novio. Por ahora, dejaría que se le pasara un poco.

¿Qué querría Wendy? Miró nervioso la pantalla sin saber el por qué ahora se le daba llamarlo después de tanto tiempo.

¿Qué querría esa chica de él?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _El próximo capi lo traeré cuando menos lo esperen. Siempre trato de hacer los capis rápido pero a veces el trabajo no te deja x.x  
_

 _Espero les haya gustado. Si fue así, me gustaría que me dieran su impresión sobre este capi._

 _¡Saluditos! :3_


	5. Chapter 5: Flor Artificial

**Capítulo 5: Flor Artificial**

 _ **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, meresco todas sus pifias y demás por haber tardado demasiado. La verdad es que mi trabajo me absorbe mucho y pues... por eso la demora, ¡Pero! Para compensar eso, hoy les he traido... ¡Capítulo doble! *Cae desmayada* tiene más de 8000 palabras y de verdad que me he ha costado mucho.**_

 _ **En fin, sin más, ¡les dejo este nuevo capi!  
**_

* * *

Narra Craig

\- ¿Qué?

Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento colocando mis manos sobre las rodillas reclinándome un poco hacia adelante.

\- Verá señor Tucker –el tipo dio dos pasos al frente – como le dije, hay una amenaza en mis planes; pero no voy a permitir que arruinen lo que he logrado. Nadie ganará este juego a menos de que el ganador sea yo.

No entendí muy bien a que se refería con esto, pero poco duraron mis pensamientos cuando el tipo giró en su eje caminando hasta su asiento donde se dejó caer suavemente, quedando de nuevo frente a mí.

\- Lo que le pido es muy fácil: Irá con nosotros a todas las presentaciones que realice "Wonder Tweek" y tomará fotos extras. Las sesiones serán antes o después de las presentaciones dependiendo de la hora, y por supuesto, se le aumentará el monto de pago, ¿no suena bien? Ambos ganamos.

Sonrió de costado enseñando algo de sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Yo dudaba si debía aceptar; me sentía incómodo con toda la información personal que este tipo había obtenido de mí sin consultarme.

\- Aquí tiene el nuevo contrato.

El tipo adoptó de nuevo un rostro neutral, metiendo la mano en uno de sus cajones del escritorio sacando un juego de hojas

Suponía que ese era mi nuevo contrato.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptará?

Mire el contrato y luego a él. Esto pintaba demasiado bien para mi economía, pero no quería seguir involucrándome con este tipo.

Vacilé moviendo los dedos de mi mano sobre mi rodilla derecha.

El ringtone de un celular se hizo presente.

\- Le daré tiempo. Debo atender esto.

El tipo salió de la habitación dejándome solo.

Tomé con mis manos el juego de hojas frente a mí, viendo de nuevo ese título de: "Contrato de discreción".

Lo dejé de nuevo en la mesa suspirando pesadamente pensando en que era lo mejor para mí.

Pasaron como unos diez minutos y aun me encontraba solo e indeciso en la silla.

Me levanté hastiado de no saber qué decisión tomar, por lo que empecé a pasear por la habitación. En una de mis idas y venidas me aproximé al escritorio del tipo, notando muchos folders amarillos cerca de la impresora. No me hubieran sido relevantes, si no fuera porque vi la foto de Tweek que me habían dado antes de empezar esto de las sesiones. Con mi mano aparté unos papeles encima para poder ver mejor, ¿cómo este chico que se veía tan inocente en esta foto podía estar mintiendo tanto? Bufé acomodando los papeles encima nuevamente.

Esperen, ¿qué es esto?

Mi gesto fue de total extrañeza y sorpresa al sacar la foto con mis dedos viendo atentamente el rostro de mi prima Red de quién no sabía nada hace mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué su foto está aquí?

Mi gesto era de total extrañeza y miles de preguntas me invadían, cuando escuché la voz del tipo acercarse. De inmediato puse la foto mezclándola con las otras hojas como estaba y me senté en mi silla.

\- ¡Ya te lo advertí! ¡No quiero a esos estúpidos en el evento de hoy! ¿Comprendes? ¡Si fallas en lo que te digo jamás volveremos a presentarnos en uno de tus eventos! ¿Entiendes?

El tipo entró gritándole a su celular, colgando la llamada y recobrando su aire tranquilo.

\- Perdón por eso, ¿Entonces? ¿Lo hará?

No contesté; mi mente no funcionaba bien, ¿Por qué este tipo tiene una foto de mi prima Red?

\- ¿Señor Tucker?

Recobré el sentido al escuchar su pregunta. Sacudí solo un poco mi cabeza a ambos lados.

\- Perdone, no lo oí.

\- ¿Aceptará sí o no? Perdone mi insistencia, pero "Wonder Tweek" irá a un evento hoy en la tarde y necesito confirmar si usted hará el trabajo.

Tragué saliva. Me sentí extrañamente presionado por la decisión a tomar.

Este asunto del ídolo pop y de mantener todo como un secreto me perturbaba mucho; pero me iban a pagar el doble y además que ahora había otro secreto que tendría que averiguar con respecto al tipo que era el asunto de mi prima; más tarde la llamaría para saber qué relación había con este sujeto, ya que dudaba mucho que este tipo no me echara a patadas del edificio si se enteraba que estuve rebuscando sus cosas.

\- A-Acepto – respondí con una extraña sensación de que cosas malas se avecinaban.

* * *

Cuando firmé los contratos, el tipo y yo salimos del edificio entrando al auto cool de ayer. Yo me senté en la parte trasera dónde también estaba que Tweek, que con rapidez, se apartó dándome lugar para sentarme cuando abrí la puerta. El tipo entró de copiloto y el auto se puso en marcha.

Estuvimos todos en silencio un buen rato hasta que el tipo habló dirigiéndose a mí.

-Señor Tucker, hará la sesión en una hora; Tweek y yo tenemos que salir esta tarde como le dije y tenemos que alistarlo todo.

\- ¡Agh! ¿Dónde está mi café? – preguntó el rubio con ansiedad.

\- Tenga. – El calvo que conducía extendió un vaso que el rubio no tardó en tomar con ambas manos.

\- ¡Mph! Tweek, ya te he dicho que no consumas demasiado café, te estropeará el color de los dientes.

\- ¡Pe-Pero yo quiero tomar ca-café! – dijo enérgicamente con enfado y nerviosismo.

El tipo dirigió una mirada ácida al rubio por el retrovisor que hizo que mi acompañante colocara sus manos, que aun sostenían el vaso caliente, sobre sus rodillas y bajara la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Yo miraba disimuladamente la escena aparentando ver las calles por la ventana, recostado con comodidad en el asiento, cruzado de brazos y una pierna encima de mi rodilla izquierda.

\- ¡Mph! Supongo que da igual; pero no quiero que andes tomando eso todo el tiempo. – Hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que el tipo volvió a hablar. - Y que ni se te ocurra volver a ser tan descuidado, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar cambiarte? ¡Esa ropa era muy llamativa! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Y si alguien te veía? ¡Por favor Tweek! ¡No hagas tonterías! Falta muy poco para el concierto y no quiero estupideces.

Mi rubio acompañante alzó solo un poco la cabeza y asintió un par de veces con un rostro arrepentido, dando un sorbo a su vaso térmico.

\- Además, debo decirte algo: El señor Tucker será parte de tu equipo a partir de ahora.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el rubio dio un grito dando un pequeño salto en su sitio, observándome con algo de nerviosismo en su rostro.

Por mi parte solo lo mire de reojo un momento y volví a mirar a la ventana.

\- Ya te dije que no te quejaras; suficientes problemas tengo con el retraso de las sesiones y el "asuntito" que espero haber controlado. Además, también pienso en ti; el señor Tucker solo nos acompañará a los eventos hasta el día en que acordamos del contrato que es el día sábado ya que no creo que haga falta usar ese día extra; luego solo tendrás los ensayos del concierto donde se lanzará tu carrera por todo lo alto, ¿No lo ves? Pienso en tu comodidad también.

\- ¡Pero..!

\- Sin peros Tweek.

El rubio se removió incómodo en su sitio apretando los labios como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de berrinche.

Lo último dicho por el tipo dio por concluida la conversación. Todo se mantuvo en silencio por el resto del viaje.

* * *

Llegamos hasta el edificio del día anterior. Subimos hasta la habitación dónde el día anterior Tweek y yo habíamos hecho las fotos y ni bien entramos, iniciamos una charla el tipo y yo para la sesión de hoy, mientras que el tipo calvo permanecía junto a nosotros y Tweek se dejaba caer en un sofá cerca de la mesa de cristal (que parece que colocaron hoy), tomando un gran trago del líquido de su vaso.

Cuando el tipo terminó de darme las indicaciones de hoy, volteó para hablar con Tweek.

\- Hoy yo estaré para las fotos. La ropa que usarás está detrás de...

El ruido de su celular no dejó que continuara. Rayos, ese tono del celular ya me estaba resultando muy hastiante de tantas veces haberlo escuchado durante el día.

El tipo ni bien atendió la llamada otra vez empezó a gritar; por lo que antes de que perturbara a los que estábamos allí, salió.

Miré aburrido por dónde se había el tipo y para matar el tiempo, decidí prepararme un bocadillo.

Estaba por ir a la cocina, cuando me detuve a la altura de la puerta del estudio sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña sensación de que te observan.

Voltee directamente al rubio y este, nuevamente, evitó el contacto con mis ojos volteando al lado opuesto mientras jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos. Alcé una ceja con confusión, pero atiné a seguir.

Cuando volví dando un gran mordisco a mi sándwich, el tipo ya estaba allí cruzado de brazos hablando con Tweek. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente haciendo notar mi presencia, paró de hablar con el rubio indicándome que me sentara al lado de él; así lo hice y el tipo prosiguió.

\- Verá señor Tucker, debo retirarme a ver sobre el evento al que saldremos en una hora. Avance lo que pueda en esta hora y nosotros estaremos aquí con el auto para irnos de inmediato. Tweek, no hagas tonterías.

Dicho lo último, giró dirigiéndose al calvo mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida.

\- Enciérralos.

Sentí dar un brinquito al rubio y empezar a temblar; la escena incómoda se iba a repetir y esta vez no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Me puse de pie dispuesto a hablar.

\- Oiga, no es necesario hacer eso.

Sentí la mirada del rubio en mí.

\- No es seguro. Usted no sabe nada. – el tipo habló sin voltear a verme con un tono sombrío.

\- ¡aah! Me quedaré aquí, me portaré bien, ¡no saldré! ¡lo prometo!

El rubio se había puesto de pie al igual que yo.

\- No sé porque eso me suena tan familiar. – dijo el tipo dirigiéndole una mirada ácida por sobre su hombro al rubio que de inmediato se dejó caer en el sillón pesadamente ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

\- Yo cuidaré la puerta. No me moveré – habló el calvo que se ganó la atención de todos nosotros. Este miraba el suelo y actuaba como si no hubiera pronunciado palabra.

\- ¡hmp! – el tipo nos vio intercambiando miradas entre el tipo calvo y yo hasta que decidió hablar. - ...bien, si pasa algo los demandaré a ambos.

Soltó la última palabra y de inmediato se acercó a la puerta dando un portazo al salir. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la habitación, hasta que el rubio habló.

\- mm... - yo de reojo veía que apretaba sus puños ligeramente sobre el mueble. – Gracias.

Después de lo dicho creo que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta porque me miró fijamente.

Yo me tomé mi tiempo antes de contestarle. La verdad la escena del día anterior me había incomodado bastante y esa era la razón de por qué le había pedido que no nos encerrara, aparte de que no quería ver al rubio lloriqueando y armando escándalo; aunque me sorprendió un poco a mí mismo mi reacción porque no era del tipo que va por la vida haciendo de héroe. Decidí darle por completo mi atención viéndole directamente.

\- No lo hice por ti, la escena de ayer incomodaría a cualquiera. Ahora, ¿Me podrías decir dónde está mi cámara?

\- Creo que deberían empezar la sesión. No tardará en regresar el Señor Nathan a recogerlos y no creo que le agrade saber que no avanzaron con las fotos – mencionó el calvo recostado en la puerta mirando hacia abajo.

\- ngh... - el rubio se puso de pie y caminó pasando por mi costado hacia el estudio. Sentí su mirada sobre mí por unos instantes como en cámara lenta. Cuando reaccioné ya era tarde, el rubio se perdía dentro del estudio.

Dando un último vistazo al tipo en la puerta, lo seguí.

Como el día anterior, encontré una nota con las indicaciones de esta sesión pero a diferencia de ayer, encontré la cámara con el trípode ya armado. Me senté en la silla abriendo la laptop y el programa de edición mientras esperaba que Tweek terminará de cambiarse. Como el rubio demoraba mucho, me acerqué a la cámara armada para ajustarla mejor, y fue cuando el rubio por fin hizo acto de presencia.

Venía vestido con un look súper cool: Su cabello brillaba (no sé cómo carajos hizo ese efecto él solo); sus pantalones eran blancos con un corte acampanado al final; vestía un polo blanco con una manga ¾ y encima un chaleco sin mangas y sin botones que era todo brillante con escarcha blanca y para completar el juego, tenía zapatillas blancas con una línea verde al costado derecho. Se veía genial.

\- Eh... - balcucee sin pensar aun levemente inclinado con las manos en el lente de la cámara que estaba ajustando.

El rubio frunció el ceño de inmediato y habló con un tono de enojo.

\- No digas nada, te debo lo que hiciste hoy ¡ngh! Solo por eso te dejaré fotografiarme, ¡Pero no quiero ver ninguna foto como te dije! Solo... hazlo rápido... eh...

Su expresión de enojo cambió a una de extrañeza al verme y de inmediato respondí entendiendo la situación.

\- Me llamo Craig. Craig Tucker. – dije enderezándome para verle directamente.

\- Craig... - repitió el rubio como para memorizarlo.

\- Bien, ya sabes mi nombre, ¿Ahora me dirás dónde está mi cámara?

Sí, tal vez muy directo y grosero, pero me gusta ir al grano.

Me asusté de muerte cuando el rubio se puso a temblar y puso una expresión de preocupación. No...no puede ser...

Me acerqué de nuevo sintiendo la furia recorrerme todo el cuerpo como había pasado el día anterior; pero esta vez yo iba con la intención de sacarle mi cámara donde sea y como sea.

Mi expresión entre enojada y neutral asusta mucho y eso lo sé; no por nada el rubio al verme aproximarme hacia él palideció como un fantasma. Estaba por tomarle de la camiseta con mis manos cuando el rubio extendió ante mis ojos un pequeño cuadro negro.

\- Tu... Tu memoria... - dijo con voz temblorosa cubriéndose con el otro brazo.

Por un momento me quedé impactado por el repentino movimiento del rubio, pero no tarde en tomar con delicadeza la memoria con mis dedos viéndola detenidamente sobre la palma de mi mano.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡No me mates! Demorará unos días el arreglo y me dieron la memoria para que no se borrarán las fotos. Te dije que la arreglaría, ¡No me lleves con los del gobierno por favor!

Cuando vi nuevamente al rubio este temblaba cubriéndose con sus brazos la cabeza.

\- Quiero mi cámara. Más te vale tenerla a tiempo o créeme que me importará una mierda si eres un ídolo o lo que sea; me la darás, ¿oíste? – dije amenazante.

\- ¡La tendré a tiempo! – dijo el rubio aun sin cambiar la posición.

\- Bien.

Le di la espalda dispuesto a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Nadie que trabaja para mí... se había atrevido a hablarme así. Tienes... un carácter horrible.- se quejó el rubio tras de mí en voz baja.

\- ¿No te parece que me parezco a alguien? – refuté con molestia sin voltear.

Parece que el rubio no tuvo como refutar eso porque ya no lo oí decir más.

Terminé de ajustar todo y en silencio, Tweek y yo empezamos la sesión.

* * *

\- Kyle, no puedes encerrarte ahí. – Un cansado pelinegro se recostaba en la puerta que hace casi una hora tocaba sin poder hacer salir a su novio que se había encerrado en el baño de hombres.

\- ...

Y Kyle no respondía ninguno de sus ruegos tampoco.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Randy Marsh aparecía con paso tranquilo por el pasillo, deteniéndose en su recorrido por no entender la razón de por qué su hijo estaba recostado en la puerta del baño.

\- Verás, Kyle se puso obstinado y no quiere oírme. – dijo cruzando los brazos viendo con algo de molestia la puerta.

\- Pues... la verdad que no sé qué decir para que una pareja gay se arregle así que...

-¡Papá! ¡Ya te dije que Kyle y yo no somos gay!

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte en la puerta que provino desde adentro.

\- La estás cagando Stan. Mejor cállate o harás enojar más a tu novio.

\- ¡Que no es..!

\- Ya ya, lo que digas. – se inclinó y rodeó con un brazo sus hombros para hablar en secreto con su hijo: Mira, sé que son lindos y todo eso, pero aún no es recomendable que anden divulgando su romance, al menos hasta que tengan un poco de fama. Con el evento de hoy estarán reafirmándose como uno de los grupos más esperados en el concierto y estoy seguro que les darán tantas ofertas que ya ni necesitarán presentarse. – río un poco pero enseguida se puso serio. – Solo bromeo Stan, ya tienen un contrato firmado.

Al decir lo último, el Sr. Marsh se enderezó dejando con muchas cosas en que pensar a Stan.

\- Bien, creo que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Stan, discúlpate por lo que hayas hecho porque tenemos el evento de hoy. Ya están los trajes y...

Su celular sonó anunciando una llamada que no dudo en atender de inmediato.

\- Hola. Sí, soy yo... ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? Ya tenemos un contrato firmado, no nos puede hacer esto... ¡Pues jódase! ¡Los chicos no volverán a firmar nada con usted marica! ¡Adiós!

Stan sin entender nada, preguntó de inmediato que fue lo que había pasado ni bien su padre cortó.

\- Ese hijo de puta nos acaba de cancelar. Dice que nos quedemos con el adelanto, pero no quiere que se presenten hoy en el evento. Diablos Stan, es un evento grande que tenían que aprovechar. – dijo alterado colocándose el teléfono en la frente a manera de frustración.

\- Esta bien papá, estoy seguro que encontraremos algo. – dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su padre.

De un momento a otro, se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta del baño abriéndose mostrando por fin al pelirrojo que salió de inmediato al escuchar la voz alterada del Sr. Marsh.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al mayor de todos.

\- Nos acaban de cancelar. Supongo que tienen libre la tarde hasta que consiga otra cosa.

Stan vio de reojo a su novio que actuaba como si él no existiera.

\- Bueno, los dejo solos. Stan, – palmeó su espalda – no la cagues.- susurró a su oído antes de irse.

Y enseguida se perdió por el pasillo sabiendo que estos dos debían hablar.

\- Kyle, tenemos que hablar. – Stan habló al aire sin mirar a su novio.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De qué aun tienes registrada a tu ex novia en tu celular? – el pelirrojo le dio la espalda con toda la intención de largarse.

Stan nuevamente lo tomó del brazo.

\- Tenemos que hablar Kyle. Solo escúchame...

Y de nuevo el celular del pelinegro sonó.

\- Anda contéstale. – empezó a forcejear para liberarse.

\- Los dos tenemos que averiguar que es lo que quiere.

Kyle se quedó congelado al escucharle.

\- Vamos, volvamos al camerino. Ya es hora de saber qué es lo que quiere de nosotros.

El judío vaciló por unos segundos, pero el agarre de Stan era fuerte y parecía que estaba dispuesto a darle la razón a él. Aunque odiaba no tener la razón siempre, tenía que ser razonable y tal vez reconocer que estaba juzgando sin un juicio. Dejó de forcejear y sin mirarle, empezó a caminar nuevamente al camerino seguido del pelinegro.

* * *

\- Tweek, quiero que te concentres. Este evento tendrá muchas personalidades ahí y quiero que te comportes.

El tipo no había tardado mucho en recogernos luego de la corta sesión y ahora todos estábamos nuevamente en al auto de camino al lugar donde sería el evento de esta tarde.

Sentí a mi acompañante hacer un ligero movimiento ajustándose la capucha de la sudadera, que había vuelto a ponerse, tapándose todo lo que de cabello pudiera mostrarse mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su ventana semiabierta. Luego de nuestra pequeña riña antes de empezar la sesión, sentí como si el rubio evitara mirarme. Supongo que se enojó o quién sabe, cada minuto entiendo menos a este chico.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a una imponente local bastante grande que de seguro sería donde se llevaría a cabo el evento: Creo que ocupaba más de media cuadra entre dos edificios. Era de dos pisos y las paredes eran de color rojo oscuro. Había un campo vacío de color azul petróleo por donde una alfombra roja pasaba por en medio y más atrás se encontraba el edificio.

Ni bien el auto se detuvo, el tipo Nathan nos ordenó a mí y a Tweek bajar del auto, bajándose él primero rodeando el auto por la parte delantera hasta llegar a la puerta de mi lado, abriéndola. Me permití quedarme viendo con curiosidad como ante mí, se pintaba la alfombra roja extensa que llegaba hasta más allá de unas puertas transparentes y luego de otras puertas cerradas de metal color plateado.

\- Vamos señor Tucker, aun debemos cambiar su aspecto para el evento. – Me dijo con algo de incomodidad el tipo detrás de la puerta.

Vaya, en verdad creo que me había quedado impactado con todo lo que se estaba armando que no me había movido ni un poco para salir del auto; pero esperen, ¿Qué dijo de mi aspecto?

Baje tocando con mis converse negras con blanco la alfombra por primera vez sintiéndome extrañamente emocionado por estar en, parece ser, un evento muy importante y de lujo.

Dio algunos pasos y me fascine con lo ancho de la alfombra; tanto como para que seis personas caminaran sin problemas.

Sentí que el rubio pasó por mi lado en completo silencio en compañía del tipo de gafas y del calvo que se había quedado para ponerle seguro al auto para luego, empezar a caminar detrás de los dos. Pareciese ser que no tenía ninguna intención en alcanzarles ya que guardo cierta distancia todo el camino.

Por mi parte también empecé a seguir al tipo calvo viendo todo el ajetreo de algunos hombres corriendo de un lado a otro colocando las bandas de seguridad a los lados de la alfombra con unos reflectores grandes detrás de ellas. Se ve que esto sería a lo grande.

Cuando Tweek y el de gafas estaban por pasar las puertas con una franja dorada en medio y borde igual alrededor, un hombre les abrió de inmediato tomando el mango de una de las puertas empujándola hacia adelante para que todos podamos pasar, y se quedó allí hasta que yo pasé. Wow, me siento con demasiada atención.

Ni bien terminamos de adentrarnos a esta pequeña sala de recepción, el tipo ordenó algunas cosas a las personas que preparaban, por mi lado izquierdo, una mesa elegantemente adornada con un mantel blanco largo que tapaba las patas de la mesa en su totalidad con brillos plateados; la mesa era muy grande pero solo tenía dos sillas de blanco con mango dorado para seguro las anfitrionas del evento; y por mi derecha, se veía una mesa con el mismo diseño y largo del otro mantel, solo que este estaba sirviendo como mesa para los futuros refrigerios. Por ahora solo se podía ver una hermosa e imponente decoración de frutas en medio de la mesa conformada por piñas, uvas y mangos dentro de una copa con el cáliz bastante grande color dorada con el fuste no tan alejado de la mesa.

Cuando el tipo terminó de dar indicaciones, proseguimos nuestra marcha no sin antes notar que en el techo colgaba un candelabro grande y gigante dorado con cristales colgantes. Entramos todos abriendo las puertas de metal color plata para adentrarnos al lugar perfectamente iluminando donde una pasarela blanca estaba ya armada con asientos alrededor dónde se sentarían los invitados.

\- Tweek, ve a cambiarte, necesito hablar un momento con el Sr. Tucker. – dijo el de gafas ni bien se cerró la puerta de metal tras nosotros. Sin voltear habló con voz firme – Ve a acompañarlo, que busque su camerino y ya lo sabes, mantente alerta.

\- Sí. – dijo de inmediato el tipo calvo caminando junto al rubio de camino a los camerinos.

El tipo volteó a verme.

\- Tiene que lucir de acuerdo al evento – se acomodó las gafas.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema con mi ropa? – dije con voz aburrida y nasal encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Este es un evento de moda, debe lucir de acuerdo a la ocasión; lo dice en su contrato, deberá ponerse lo que yo indique.

Mil veces maldigo quién creó los contratos.

\- Acompáñeme, hay mucho que preparar.

El tipo comenzó a avanzar por dónde se habían ido el rubio y el tipo calvo.

Gruñí por la bajo. Estas cosas de moda no me gustan para nada.

Miraba aburrido, recostado en una de estas sillas decorada con tela blanca en su totalidad en la primera fila de asientos de la parte derecha de la pasarela, como varias personas corrían por sobre ella acomodando las luces entre las flores frescas (que habían puesto hace poco), que servirían para iluminar el camino por donde desfilarían los modelos dentro de muy poco. Por mi parte, ya estaba muy aburrido y cansado después de tanta cosa que me habían hecho para cambiar mi look. Ahora llevaba unas zapatillas negras (batallé para llevarlas porque querían ponerme unas no muy masculinas para mi gusto), unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta crema con un saco azul que no abotoné, y un muy marica sombrero negro pequeño sobre mi cabeza. Agh, lo odio.

Hace buen rato que estoy aquí, sentado, esperando instrucciones aparte de las recibidas antes por el tipo de gafas. Se me había dicho que tendría que pasar como fotógrafo para una revista de modas, ya que no podía decirle a nadie que estaba aquí exclusivamente para fotografiar a "Wonder Tweek"; para eso, me habían dado entrada exclusiva por una puerta oculta en la parte detrás del escenario que cuidaría el tipo calvo para que nadie que no fuera yo, entrara por ahí a los camerinos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos han puesto ahí?!

El tipo de gafas gritó haciendo retumbar con su grito todo el tranquilo lugar, caminando furioso señalando la pasarela.

\- ¡Saquen estas flores! ¡Dije que quería flores artificiales! ¡Muévanse! – y aplaudió en señal de que se apuraran en atender su orden.

Todas las personas de inmediato empezaron a buscar bolsas para sacar las frescas margaritas blancas que había ahí.

El tipo de gafas se sentó a mi lado hablando con una voz que tan solo yo pudiera oírle:

\- Quiero fotografías antes, durante y después del desfile. Busque a Tweek y dígale que yo le he mandado. Tengo que encargarme de este asuntito. – Movió la cabeza señalando la pasarela.

Mire lentamente al piso dónde había caído a mis pies hace unos segundos, una de las margaritas blancas. Con lentitud me levanté de mi asiento y la recogí entre mis manos. Era grande y bonita. Que desperdicio.

\- Me gusta más algo que pueda servirme para siempre. Una flor llena de vida se marchita y ya no me sirve para nada; yo quiero que algo que perdure. Son negocios Sr. Tucker. – El tipo hablaba a mi lado. Cuando terminó, se adelantó para seguir dando órdenes mientras que yo decidí cumplir con lo que me había ordenado, así que salí en busca de ese rubio extraño.

* * *

Estaba buscando por los pasillos algún camerino sin nombre. Según me había indicado el calvo con quién me encontré segundo atrás, Tweek estaba en un camerino sin nombre supuestamente vacío. Lo habían hecho para que nadie le molestara durante el evento.

Escuchaba algunos ruidos del ajetreo cuando de la nada, de un camerino salió un rubio que me pareció muy familiar. Me detuve y el rubio me vio de inmediato con mucha sorpresa:

\- ¿Craig? ¿Amigo, eres tú?

El rubio sonrió inocentemente y corrió acercándose a mí.

\- ¿Butters, que haces aquí? – pregunté muy sorprendido de verlo.

El chico vestía una camiseta verde claro con un estampado de letras brillantes formando la palabra "Beauty", jeans claros y unos zapatos café.

\- Vaya Craig, no te veía hace mucho. Estoy de maquillador de las modelos de aquí. – alzó una cartera con estampado de cebra para que pudiera verla – Estoy trabajando con Kenny y...

\- ¿Me llamaban?

El rubio en mención captó nuestra atención. Vestía unos jeans azules rasgados en las rodillas, zapatillas azules con algunas líneas naranja y una sudadera naranja. Usaba la capucha que le tapaba parte del cabello.

\- Fiiiiuuu, Tucker, que sexi te ves. – Sonrió viéndome descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

\- Jódete McCormick – Y le mostré mi dedo favorito.

\- ¡jajajajaaj! Veo que no has cambiado nada después de tanto tiempo; pero dime, ¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí? ¿También eres maquillador?

\- Fotógrafo. – respondí a secas.

\- ¿eh? ¿Y como entras..? – se quedó callado y unos segundos después me sonrió socarronamente. – Tú siempre metiéndote en problemas. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no diré nada. Supongo que estás aquí para ver a las bellas modelos, ¿no? – me guiñó un ojo.

\- Ahh... sí... - respondí algo inseguro, pero al parecer McCormick no notó mi nerviosismo.

\- Hey, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse con el tío Kenny. – me palmeó el hombro izquierdo cuando pasó por mi lado al acercarse a Butters.

Hablaron algo que en realidad no me interesó en poner atención y luego voltearon a verme.

\- Bueno amigo mío, es hora de irnos. Todos me necesitan ya que estoy encargado del vestuario y Butters es el maquillador. Nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar, pero si quieres un día de estos nos podemos ir a tomar unos tragos por los buenos tiempos. – Sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y me la dio, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

\- Craig... me dió gusto verte. – Dijo el otro rubio sonriéndome.

Asentí en silencio mientras ambos pasaban por mi lado. Kenny se despedía agitando su mano y Butters solo me sonrió tímido, dirigiéndose ambos por el lado contrario en el que iba yo.

Rayos, ahora que lo pienso se me hará tarde para sacar las fotografías al rubio raro.

Me fijaría que dice la tarjeta después.

* * *

Ya iba buscando por bastante rato al rubio y ni pista de él. Giré la perilla de otro camerino y como los otros, estaba vacío.

\- ¿Dónde demonios..? – iba maldiciendo con toda la intención de abrir otro camerino seguramente vacío, pero escuché algo. Sí... Esa es la voz del rubio.

Me quedé congelado al escucharle saber con quién hablaba.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Dile a papá que no se preocupe por mí.

Mis ojos abrieron como platos. Creo que estoy escuchando algo que no me incumbe, pero rayos, ¿Quiénes eran los irresponsables que dejan que su hijo sea maltratado y vendido como mercancía? Tenía que saber.

\- Sí, Nathan me trata bien. Diviértanse en Australia.

¿Eh? ¿Australia?

\- Toque la puerta antes de entrar Sr. Tucker.

Di un respingo al verme sorprendido por el tipo calvo que hace quién sabe cuanto tiempo me había estado observando.

Escuché desde adentro ruidos extraños y no tuve más remedio que tocar la puerta para disimular.

\- ¡agh! Pase.

Giré la perilla y junto con el tipo, nos adentramos al camerino. Este era demasiado espacioso, demasiado; tenía unos espejos rectangulares pegados a la pared derecha con algunos asientos frente a esta y unos focos arriba para iluminar la habitación.

El rubio ya estaba vestido con, parece ser, su primer traje para el desfile. Vestía una camisa fucsia con pantalones azules con brillo en la pierna derecha, tenía unas zapatillas negras al igual que yo y su cabello parecía tener escarcha fucsia, pero no demasiada.

Si me lo preguntan, se ve como esos modelos de revista. Faltaba solo el logo de alguna revista sobre su cabeza y ya.

\- El Sr. Nathan ha ordenado unas fotografías. – dijo el tipo a mi lado. Yo solo asentí a lo dicho por él.

\- Aun no estoy listo.- el chico se tocaba en todas partes de su cabellera rubia con sus dedos, arreglándose.

\- Bien. Los dejo.

El tipo calvo se disponía a irse cuando me asaltó una duda.

\- ¿No viniste a vigilar que no escapara por órdenes del Sr. Nathan?

\- Me quedaré en la puerta. No quiero interrumpir la sesión y también debo vigilar que nadie entre aquí. Órdenes del Sr. Nathan.

Yo solo me limité a ver como el tipo se iba, cerrando la puerta tras él. Toda la habitación quedó en silencio sepulcral luego de que él se fuera.

Lentamente, me di la vuelta viendo a un Tweek que me veía con ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás enojado por lo que dije hace un rato? – alcé una ceja.

\- ¡agh! ¿¡Y no debería estarlo!? ¡Nadie me había tratado como lo has hecho tú desde el principio!

\- Y nadie se había atrevido a romper mis cosas sin llevarse una paliza de parte mía.

Para mi sorpresa, el rubio se levantó y se paró frente a mí muy enojado.

\- Te dije que la arreglaría y eso estoy haciendo, ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo!

Ahora que me hablaba tan cerca, pude notar algo.

\- ¿Has bebido?

El rubio de inmediato se puso pálido, se tapó la boca y me miró horrorizado.

\- Se nota en tu aliento.. – dije con mi voz despreocupada. Su aliento era fuerte, lo que significaba que fueron de tres a cuatro copas si no me equivoco. La verdad yo no le veía nada de malo tomarse unos tragos, pero parece que había descubierto algo malo según vi la reacción del rubio que fue de separarse de mí y dejarse caer en los sillones que estaban pegados a la pared contraria de los espejos. Se quedó como pensativo hasta que decidió hablarme.

\- No... no le digas nada a Nathan.

\- Ahora ya veo de dónde sacaste eso de retarme.

\- Cállate.

El rubio se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada sin ninguna expresión, mientras yo quería saber la razón de porque alguien como él acude a la bebida. Suspiré y me acerqué al sillón, sentándome a su lado dejando mi estúpido sombrerito a un lado.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

El rubio me vió un momento pero luego regreso a su pose pensativa.

\- Eso no te importa.

\- No es bueno que tomes antes de una presentación, ¿Qué si te pasas de copas y haces un show?

\- Sé medir lo que tomo.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿Y por qué noté que habías bebido? El tipo ese, Nathan, se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida.

\- Mastico chicle, pero esta vez no traje. Es que... ¡agh! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo salir sin tomar algo! ¡Necesito calmarme! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Y ahora como voy a disimular mi aliento?! ¡Va a matarme!

Y de nuevo ya estaba jalándose el cabello fuertemente. Yo empecé a buscar entre bolsillos.

El rubio abrió los ojos cuando le extendí un paquete frente a sus ojos.

\- Con esto puedes disimular. Coge dos y mastícalos por un minuto.

El rubio alzó su cabeza sorprendido viéndome fijamente a mí y luego al paquete; pero no tardó en tomarlo con cuidado sacando dos cuadrados de goma de mascar. Me extendió el paquete de vuerlta. De inmediato negué con la cabeza.

\- Quédatelos. Te hacen falta más a ti que a mí.

El rubio con lentitud se guardó el paquete en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Gracias... Craig. – pareció recordar algo y dijo enérgicamente - ¡Por favor! ¡No le digas nada a..!

\- No le diré nada a Nathan.

Ambos nos quedamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, y justo cuando sentí que el rubio iba a hablarme, sonó mi celular: "The Zephyr song" resonó por todo el camerino. Esta bien, debo admitir que me gustó como el rubio cantó esta canción en la mañana y cambié mi ringtone. Buscaba desesperadamente mi celular hasta que por fin pude sacarlo y ver el nombre de "Clyde Donovan" en la pantalla. Para cuando quise contestar, ya había finalizado la llamada y de inmediato me llegó un mensaje con una carita enojada y un "esperaré tu llamada más tarde Sr. Ocupado"

Solté una risa ahogada. Clyde es muy infantil a veces.

\- ¿Viste mi entrevista en la mañana? – dijo el rubio.

Me sentí por un momento avergonzado.

\- Eh... sí. Salí a comprar cosas y la vi por casualidad. – no me atreví a mirarlo.

El rubio asintió y agregó.

\- Me gusta mucho esa canción.

Suspiré cansino.

\- Mira rubio...

\- Me llamo Tweek, Craig. – me corrigió de inmediato con un tono un poco molesto.

\- Tweek – lo dije con énfasis – sé que no hemos comenzado bien; bueno, en realidad fuiste tú quién no hizo las cosas bien al romper mi cámara y comportarte como un maniático – El rubio me miro con el ceño fruncido y pareciera que iba a responder. – dejando de lado mi impresión sobre ti, sé que estás cumpliendo con lo que dijiste de mandarla a reparar, pero es que no sabes cuánto significa para mí. – golpeé con la palma de mi mano mi rodilla derecha no sabiendo como continuar. – Tenemos muchos días para sesiones y nos conviene no estar peleando; ¿No quieres que te muestre las fotos? No lo haré.

\- Te traeré tu cámara cuando la terminen de reparar – agregó el rubio.

Vaya, parece que haremos tregua.

\- Como te dije ayer, solo quiero hacer mi trabajo.

\- mmmm...

El rubio pareció pensarlo.

\- Está bien, te dejaré fotografiarme. Te debo muchas cosas ya.- Se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré atónito, ¿En serio haríamos una tregua?

EL rubio me miró serio extendiendo su mano, la que no dude en estrechar. Esto era el comienzo para nosotros.

* * *

Y nuevamente estoy aburrido en el mismo sitio en primera fila a la derecha, pero no porque estén decorando la pasarela frente a mí como en las horas anteriores, no; ahora hay mucha gente y solo está iluminada la pasarela donde desfilarán las modelos y Tweek, que también desfilará y cantará una canción al final, ¿Me pregunto cuál será?

Por ahora solo espero aquí, mientras suena de fondo esa canción electrónica "U and I" para ambientar el evento. Esperen, creo que por fin van a empezar.

\- Gracias por la espera. Por favor, tomen asiento que estaremos mostrando la colección "Divine Spring" y tendremos de invitado especial al talentosísimo "Wonder Tweek" que modelará y nos dará un gran cierre al final de la noche. Sin más, ¡Se queda inaugurado este desfile!

Y nuevamente se subió la música, pero ahora las modelos salían luciendo las prendas de la colección.

Me quedé perdido entre el movimiento de las finas telas estampadas y prendas tan impactantes y elegantes que lucían las modelos una, tras otra, tras otra; por mi lado, yo aprovechaba en tomar algunas fotos de algunos vestidos creyendo que a Rubí le gustarían; ya saben, colores rosa y flores, eso les gusta a las niñas.

En un momento de la noche salió Tweek con su caminar fresco y juvenil, con la ropa que vestía en el camerino. Las luces sobre la pasarela le hicieron brillar el cabello dándole un aspecto etéreo ganándose la atención de todo el público. Sin perder el tiempo, me situé rápidamente en un lugar en que pudiera tomarle una buena fotografía.

Parecía que Tweek me buscaba con la mirada porque se quedó perdido un momento viendo a los fotógrafos. Cuando me divisó, miró a mi cámara y de inmediato tomé la foto. Cuando vio el flash, fue recién que se retiró de la pasarela con aplausos que retumbaban en todo el lugar.

Y así por toda la tarde siguió el desfile; corriendo como un loco para cuando aparecía Tweek y buscaba a empujones el sitio para la foto perfecta. Lo único que me agradó de eso fue que perdí el sombrero marica en una de esas corridas.

Descansaba de tanto ajetreo, cuando anunciaron la salida final de las modelos y el acto para finalizar el evento que sería la presentación de "Wonder Tweek".

Salieron todas las modelos aplaudiendo a un calvo con bufanda fucsia que supongo era el diseñador; luego pasó lo que había estado esperando: "Y ahora, para cerrar esta fantástica noche, "Wonder Tweek" nos deleitará con una canción, ¡Aplausos para recibirlo!".

Y ahí frente a mí, aparecía el rubio con su nombre atrás en letras brillantes en la pantalla digital.

Todos aplaudían. Todo el mundo estaba loco por ese rubio que ahora sorprendía con un look sencillo pero deslumbrante: llevaba unos jeans azules, zapatillas blancas, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas jean de color azul. Se veía fresco y juvenil, con su rubia cabellera siendo iluminada por las luces.

Empezó la música y reconocí que era la "Zephyr song". Yo ya me estaba ubicando encima de un asiento junto a otros camarógrafos para empezar con las fotos, pero, algo se escuchó.

Las luces se apagaron de inmediato dejando todo a oscuras. Algunas personas sacaron su celular para alumbrar el lugar, incluido yo.

Escuché algunos gritos y movimiento; parecía que esto se volvería un caos, pero para alivio de todos, regresaron las luces y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Tweek; pero ya no estaba sobre la pasarela.

Lo buscaba con la mirada entre el tumulto cuando el presentador habló.

\- "Se lamenta lo ocurrido; parece que hubo un corte en toda la cuadra y se ha dañado el micrófono y los equipos de audio; es por eso que "Wonder Tweek" ya no podrá presentarse esta noche. Lamentamos este incidente y agradecemos su asistencia" – gritó desde la pasarela.

Luego del anuncio se escuchó pifias junto con abucheos.

Disimuladamente, me bajé de la silla en dónde estaba y caminé detrás de la pasarela para entrar a los camerinos por la puerta falsa.

Cuando entre me topé con Tweek y el tipo calvo escuchando a Nathan.

\- Oh señor Tucker, justo lo estaba buscando. – Se me acercó el tipo haciéndome ademanes que le de la cámara que me había dado unos minutos antes de que empezará el evento. Así lo hice.

Se puso a inspeccionar las fotos.

\- Creo que debemos tomar más de estas con el fondo del camerino porque hay muy pocas. Tome unas diez más y con eso habremos terminado.

Se volteó dirigiéndose a Tweek y al calvo.

\- Tweek, necesito que vayas a tu camerino, hay... que atender algo ahí y luego, tendrás que tomarte más fotos con tu atuendo fucsia. Tú – se dirigió al calvo – acompáñelos Señor S...

Un tipo apareció corriendo y le tomó de forma inesperada a Tweek un foto casi poniéndole la cámara en la cara.

\- ¡Oye! - grité.

\- "Wonder Tweek", ¿Podrías decirnos que esperas del concierto? ¿Qué opinas de "BF2"?

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sácalo de aquí! – gritó el de gafas al calvo que de inmediato lo tomó de los hombros pensando seguro en sacarlo por la puerta falsa; pero ni bien intentó abrirla, un tumulto de flashes empezaron a bombardearlo.

\- Agh. Tweek, Señor Tucker, váyanse de aquí rápido. Me haré cargo de esto.

Tweek y yo intercambiamos miradas y corrimos hacia su camerino mientras escuchaba gritos del de gafas y uno que otro insulto.

Caminamos en silencio entre los pasillos hasta que llegamos a su camerino.

Ni bien Tweek abrió la puerta, de adentro, tres chicas con camisetas blancas que decían "Wonder Tweek" le saltaron encima haciéndole caer al suelo. Todo fue tan rápido que ni me di cuenta.

\- ¡Tweek! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Yo también!

\- ¡Yo soy más fan de él que ustedes!

Las tres se movían pareciendo que no estaban dejando respirar al pobre rubio. Cuando reaccioné a la escena hablé:

\- Oigan, ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Las tres se levantaron muy sonrientes y ayudaron a un aturdido Tweek a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Lo siento! Somos miembros del club de fans "Wonder girls" y ¡Admiramos mucho a Tweek!

\- ¡Ganamos un concurso de cupones!

\- ¡Yo reuní más que ustedes!

Las tres parecían que iban a pelearse en cualquier momento.

\- Bien, bien, eh... Tweek, firmales un autógrafo o no sé. – dije al rubio no sabiendo que hacer.

\- hmmm... claro. Hola chicas.

Las tres gritaron cuando Tweek terminó de saludarlas.

\- ¡Por favor fírmame esta fotografía tuya!

\- ¡A mí mi revista!

\- ¡A mí mi poster!

No sé de donde diablos las tres sacaron lo mencionado por ellas.

\- hmmm... bien. – dijo Tweek tratando de hacer su voz con la que se presentaba a la prensa, pero noté que, con lo inesperado de la situación, estaba medio temblorosa.

\- ¡Para Cherri por favor! ¡No sabes cuánto he querido conocerte! – gritó una de ellas.

Miré aburrido la escena de las chicas dando saltitos alrededor de Tweek y decidí entrarme al camerino sintiendo que estaba de más en esa escenita. Que locas son algunas chicas.

Me dejé caer en el sillón viendo mi reflejo en el espejo y viendo alrededor de la habitación.

mmm... miré a mi costado dónde estaba otro sillón grande; me parece o creo que está un poco más adelante que este otro, ¿o es mi imaginación? Lo vi unos segundos más hasta que me aburrí y decidí ignorarlo. Bah, seguro son cosas mías.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Tweek entró al camerino cerrando con su cuerpo la puerta dejando salir el aire en forma cansina.

\- ¿Se fueron?

El rubio asintió.

\- Bien, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto rápido para poder irnos?

\- Sí. Quiero descansar.- me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio avanzó por el camerino hasta situarse al fondo dónde estaba el fondo blanco para las fotos. Yo batallé un poco para ponerme de pie por el cansancio, y cuando lo hice, empecé a acomodar el lente de la cámara. Estaba acercándome para tomar las fotos, cuando escuché un "click" resonar y todo volvió a quedarse a obscuras. Iba a llamar al rubio cuando del mueble vi que algo se movió.

\- ¡Ah! – el quejido del rubio y luego un golpe seco.

Busqué con desesperación entre mis bolsillos mi celular y cuando lo tuve en mis manos active la linterna alumbrando para mi horror, a un tipo con una toga con capucha de color gris metal que le tapaba la cara y todo el cuerpo; rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Tweek y con la otra mano portaba una pistola que le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

\- Si gritas o te mueves lo mataré.

* * *

 ** _¡Nooooo! ¿Quién es ese tipo y que es lo que está buscando? ¡jeje! ¡Actualizo pronto! n.n/_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Sentimientos

_**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos**_

 _ **Craig**_

En mi vida solo había sentido miedo en dos ocasiones; una fue cuando tenía doce años y me había quedado a cargo de Rubí por dos días; la tonta a la hora del almuerzo quiso comer carne llegando de la escuela y no me quedó de otra que complacerla. Sin la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, freí dos grandes trozos de carne de la nevera sin medir la exacta cantidad de condimento. Serví un plato con una gran porción de arroz, y ni bien puse la recién freída carne humeante frente a ella, Rubí se casi tragó un gran pedazo a pesar de mis advertencias de que comiera despacio. Voltee con la intención de servirme una porción para mí tomando un plato y un vaso en mi camino cerca del fregadero, cuando de pronto tras de mí, sentí ruidos extraños y sonidos toscos de tos.

Tiré el plato y el vaso que sostenía en mis manos bruscamente al fregadero acercándome rápidamente hecho un manojo de nervios y miedo a mi hermana que intentaba jalar la carne de su boca, pero esta parecía atorada desde adentro. Veía con espanto sintiendo como temblaba todo mi cuerpo con impotencia al ver la mirada suplicante de mi hermana sobre mí gritando por ayuda con los ojos lagrimeando y las manos estirándose hacia mí con desesperación. Respiré agitadamente sintiendo que iba a ver morir a mi hermana, y cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, reaccioné de inmediato recordando vagamente una técnica que recordaba podría servir.

Con pasos acelerados levanté a Rubí del asiento colocándome tras ella y con mis manos en su abdomen una sobre la otra, empecé a hacer una gran presión en pequeños intervalos ahí. Batallé por largos minutos con el miedo presente por cada segundo en que presionaba fuertemente su abdomen por salvar la vida de mi hermana, hasta que sentí arquearse a Rubí vomitando todo lo ingerido ese día. Aflojé el agarre en su abdomen con las manos temblando y mi corazón acelerado a mil, preguntándole si estaba bien; tardó en contestarme, pero cuando pronunció con un hilo de voz mi nombre, yo solo pude situarme frente a ella abrazándola fuerte, como sintiendo que hubo alguien que quiso arrebatármela; pero finalmente yo había logrado que se quedara a mi lado.

Ese vago recuerdo desapareció de inmediato de mi cabeza cuando escuché el ruido del arma siendo desbloqueada haciendo eco en la casi oscura habitación.

\- Largo. Esto es entre él y yo. - Pronunció con voz neutra el tipo ajustando su brazo en el cuello del rubio.

Por inercia, enfoque con la luz de mi celular al rubio inconsciente, notando como un pequeño hilo de sangre aparecía por su frente seguro por el duro golpe.

\- Suéltalo. – pronuncié sonando lo más neutral que pude.

El tipo me apuntó directamente.

\- Largo; te estoy dando la oportunidad de que no te involucres, ¡Fuera de aquí!

Apreté lo dientes con frustración. Tenía miedo; por alguna razón tenía mucho miedo por Tweek, él no era malo, no merecía que alguien de repente acabara con su vida. No lo iba a permitir, pero…

¿Por qué quería hacerle algo malo a Tweek?

Me mantuve de pie viéndole desafiante sin moverme ni un centímetro.

\- ¿Acaso quieres jugar al héroe mocoso? Pues para que sepas marica, no lo serás. Soy la única víctima aquí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – murmuré.

\- Justicia.

Y volvió a apuntar a la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Por qué quieres lastimarlo? – dije sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- No sabes nada, ¡Este mocoso me arruinó la vida! ¡Tú y tu revistita deberían averiguar eso en vez de vanagloriar a un tonto como este! – hizo presión con la pistola sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Parece que se fijó en el fotocheck falso que llevaba colgando del cuello.

\- Si no te largas ya, también tendré que desaparecerte a ti también.

No dije nada; me mantuve fijo en mi lugar bajando el celular alumbrando ahora el suelo con la linterna.

No quería ver como me disparaba, me refugiaría en la oscuridad.

\- Bien, entonces, serás el primero.

El tipo alzó la cabeza dejando caer la capucha hacia atrás mostrándome por fin su cara, mas no pude verla para mi desgracia, ya que tenía una máscara plateada con una sonrisa exagerada para la boca y unos orificios circulares para los ojos. Era tétrica.

De inmediato que se descubrió, me apuntó con el arma directamente y yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos esperando mi final. Bueno, ¿Quién iba a saber que moriría de esta forma? Adiós papá, mamá… Rubí…

Me quedé quieto esperando el balazo final; pero en cambio escuché un quejido que me hizo abrir los ojos.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Suéltame!

Abrí los ojos rápidamente viendo al tipo golpeando al rubio en la cabeza con la pistola con desesperación a la vez que zarandeaba su brazo que estaba siendo mordido y sujetado fuertemente por el chico tratando de que lo soltara, tal parece que por el dolor no podía golpearlo fuertemente como hace un rato, ya que el rubio no lo soltaba haciéndole gritar más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba.

La adrenalina del momento me invadió y sin pensarlo mucho, dejé caer mi teléfono que cayó linterna hacia arriba, tomando impulso para ir con toda mi fuerza a embestir al tipo haciéndolo caer al suelo junto al rubio, empezando ambos a forcejear.

Rodamos un par de veces debatiéndonos el arma entre gruñidos y puñetazos en el suelo, hasta que sentí que tuve el arma en mis manos y enseguida me zafé de encima suyo poniendo en cuclillas con una rodilla en el suelo, apuntándole a la cabeza sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos.

Apuesto a qué ni sabes usar eso. – me dijo limpiándose el rastro de sangre de la mordida que le había hecho Tweek en la mano.

Con mis manos temblando, hice un disparo al techo que alertó al tipo dejándome sordo de un oído.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – soltó con sorpresa.

Le apunté nuevamente.

\- Te dispararé si no te largas. – dije tratando de que mis brazos ni mis manos en las que tenía el arma flaquearan.

El tipo se levantó de su lugar pasando por mi lado caminando a paso lento dirigiéndose a la puerta. Yo me paré en seguida sin dejar de apuntarle y giré en mi eje cuando este paso por mi lado en dirección a la puerta, mas se detuvo antes de salir y habló sin darme la cara.

\- ¿Crees que ganaste? No. Tarde o temprano vendré por ese maldito mocoso y también por ti. Ambos me la van a pagar, ¡Lo juro!

Y salió corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Mantuve el arma y mi vista fija por donde se había ido el tipo unos minutos eternos para mí. Cuando me aseguré de que no regresaría, me permití dejar salir violentamente el aire que había retenido este tiempo y bajar el arma de inmediato, arrodillándome a un lado del rubio inconsciente. Estaba boca arriba, con hilos de sangre resbalando desde su cabeza.

El tipo lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Esto se veía mal.

Dejé el arma a un lado, pasando mi mano izquierda por los cabellos rubios en su frente para alzarle y ver con más detenimiento sus heridas.

\- Maldición… - mascullé al ver que los hilos de sangre no paraban de manchar su frente, a pesar de haberla limpiado con mi mano libre, ensuciándome la manga en el proceso.

Dejé al rubio un momento en el suelo para sacarme el saco azul, ensuciando mi camiseta crema en el torpe movimiento de mis manos y mi cuerpo. Temblaba ligeramente por el intenso momento.

Enrollé mi saco azul para ponerla como almohada con la clara intención de buscar ayuda y que amortiguara un poco el intenso sangrado. Estaba por salir corriendo cuando sentí un suave agarre en mi mano.

\- Craig…

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y volví a poner mis rodillas en el suelo.

\- No hables, te hirieron, iba a buscar ayuda.

La luz de la linterna de mi móvil a unos metros, me permitió ver la triste expresión que puso.

\- No me dejes, no quiero morir solo… - murmuró cerrando sus ojos haciendo gestos de dolor.

\- No morirás, saldré por ayuda y…

\- ¡No!

Sujetó fuerte mi mano con la suya.

\- No me dejes solo… -dijo con voz lastimera, notando que aguantaba lo mejor posible las lágrimas.

Trataba pensar en cómo calmar lo suficiente a Tweek para poder salir de la habitación o al menos tomar mi móvil para pedir ayuda, pero parecía que el rubio estaba demasiado asustado con los pensamientos que estuviera teniendo en estos momentos; tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que muriera desangrado.

Esto me hacía recordar a mi hermana menor cuando estaba asustada; así que actuando por impulso y sin pensarlo mucho, me sitúe a su lado y pasé el brazo que tenía libre por encima de su pecho acercándome lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo. Eso siempre funcionaba cuando trataba de calmar a Rubí. Para mi sorpresa, él no me rechazó como la primera vez que le toqué al romper mi cámara; contrariamente, situó una mano sobre la mía, quedando ambas manos sujetadas por el rubio fuertemente.

Y de repente me siente algo extraño, por alguna razón su cercanía que me permite escuchar su respiración acelerada, el latido de su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo me empezaron a marear, no quería alejarme, no quería dejar de sentir su contacto además de no querer dejarlo sentir que estaba solo en este mundo. Me perdí en el calor que me daba y sus ligeros temblores que empezaron a disminuir por cada segundo que estaba a su lado apretando sus manos con las mías.

De pronto, la puerta del camerín se abrió dejando ver al tipo de gafas y el tipo calvo sosteniendo un arma, que se sorprendieron al ver la escena.

\- ¡Oímos el disparo! – se adentró el tipo de gafas acercándose a nosotros.

Por obvias razones, rompí todo contacto con el rubio cuando se nos acercó, sentándome con las piernas abiertas en el suelo apoyando mi peso en las palmas que coloqué tras de mí, y mientras hacía esto, el calvo con la ayuda de la luz de mi móvil, apuntó a todos los lugares del camerín, asegurando la zona.

\- Maldición, estás sangrando mucho, ¿Estás consciente? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó a Tweek el tipo al ver mi prenda que estaba sirviendo de almohada, ahora ya húmeda de tanto haber estado conteniendo la herida del rubio.

\- Craig… - fue lo único que balbuceó el rubio estirando su mano al aire.

Los dos hombres voltearon a verme con asombro a la vez que un leve rubor adornaba mis mejillas y miraba al techo, incómodo.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital sin levantar sospechas. Suficiente tendré de esos periódicos de cuarta informando sobre el ruido del disparo mañana, informando de sus teorías. – se quejó el tipo de gafas poniéndose de pie acomodando sus lentes.

\- Solo fueron algunas personas quienes escucharon el ruido y no dejé que nadie se acercara aquí; se distorsionará la información por los otros que informarán de la normalidad del desfile y quedará el asunto allí. – habló el calvo recogiendo una extraña nota de la pared que yo no había notado. – Mire esto.

El tipo de gafas se acerca a él tomando la nota con su mano derecha, empezando a leerla. No pasó ni 5 minutos cuando terminó y de inmediato tomo su móvil del bolsillo poniéndoselo en la oreja.

\- Lleva a Tweek al hospital al igual que al señor Tucker que tiene heridas en el rostro.

Estaba a punto de quejarme de que no era necesario de que me llevarán al hospital, mas no continué cuando sentí un dolor en mi mejilla al tratar de hablar. La adrenalina estaba en su apogeo haciéndome caer en cuenta que también estaba lastimado. El tipo prosiguió:

\- Sé lo más discreto, averiguaré más de este intento de secuestro. Los alcanzo luego.

¿Intento de Secuestro?

El calvo ayudó a Tweek cargándolo en brazos, a la vez que yo me ponía de pie dispuesto a seguirles. Caminamos por el pasillo desierto hasta llegar a una cochera que no tenía techo detrás de una pequeña puerta. Había algunos autos por donde bajaron algunos hombres con terno que de inmediato ayudaron a poner a Tweek en un auto negro.

Ni bien estuvimos todos dentro, nos pusimos en marcha.

.

* * *

Llegué a mi departamento con un gran cuadrado de algodón en mi mejilla derecha, un algodón de menor tamaño en mi frente y vendas en mis manos. Mi andar era algo cansado debido a todo lo que había pasado y solo quería irme a dormir.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama sacándome la sudadera azul y los jeans oscuros que llevaba antes de cambiarme a esa ropa que me habían dado para el evento de esta tarde. Cuando estuve en el hospital, tuve que desvestirme para que me revisaran y me volví a poner mi ropa que el Sr. Calvo (Que ahora sabía que se llamaba Sr. Smith) me había alcanzado. No sé por qué supuso que quería cambiarme a mi ropa normal.

Cuando estaba ya cerca de mi cama, pensé solo en sacarme rápidamente mi pantalón y dormir hasta mediodía de mañana, pero al tantear cerca de mi botón, sentí un bulto en mi bolsillo. No recordaba que había guardado, así que metí mi mano sacando la flor que había recogido cuando hablé con el tipo esta tarde.

"Una flor llena de vida se marchita y ya no me sirve para nada; yo quiero que algo que perdure."

Recordé sus palabras y pensé en Tweek. Cuando habíamos llegado al hospital, fue a él a quién de inmediato atendieron. El Señor Smith puso al rubio sobre una camilla que trajeron un grupo de enfermeras para llevarlo a un cuarto con rapidez. Supongo que quisieron ser los más discretos posibles y ordenaron su atención antes de que llegáramos.

Entonces si Tweek quedaba mal y no fuera ya de utilidad, ¿Lo desecharía como hizo con esta flor?

Cerré los ojos pensando en la expresión triste que había puesto el rubio al no querer que me vaya de su lado.

Pensé en él, pensé en esta flor. Ambas cosas hermosas a su manera.

Y mientras más pensaba, me sentía más triste cada segundo al pensar en el futuro que le esperaba a Tweek si es que se "marchitaba" esta noche. No pude evitar sentir tristeza que se tradujo en un temblor en mi palma derecha donde tenía la flor, un picor en mis ojos y una opresión en el pecho.

Pedí desde mi subconsciente que el rubio estuviera bien. Lo desee con el corazón.

Abrí mis ojos luego de pedir por el rubio y dejé la flor sobre mi escritorio, no sin antes volver a revisar mi bolsillo por si olvidaba algo debido a mi cansancio. Saqué mi tarjeta de memoria y la coloqué cerca de la flor. Mañana la guardaría en un lugar mejor.

Saqué algunas cosas más hasta que sentí ya no tener nada más en mis bolsillos, por lo que me saqué mi pantalón, doblándolo y poniéndolo sobre mi sillón.

Con pesadez, me saqué mi chaqueta camino a mi cama y me deje caer. Ni me molesté en cubrirme.

Caí dormido antes de pensar en otra cosa.  
.

.

* * *

.

-No contesta.

\- Es una puta.

\- Kyle, no la llames así.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El pelirrojo que había estado junto a su pelinegro novio se levantó indignado.

\- ¿La defiendes? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que nos hizo?

El pelinegro cortó la llamada que nuevamente hacía al número de su ex novia.

\- Ella se disculpó. Cometió un error y yo ya la perdoné. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso Kyle, deberías perdonarla tú también.

El pelinegro que aún seguía sentado, se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta.

\- Esta bien, la perdono, ¡Pero no olvidaría nunca lo que hizo! ¡Nos hizo pelear por mucho tiempo, Stan!

El azabache suspiró y palmeó a su lado derecho del sofá para que su novio volviera a sentarse. De mala gana el pelirrojo accedió a su orden.

\- Kyle, te amo, nada que haga ahora podría separarnos; no te vayas, esperemos a que conteste y quiero que estés aquí para escucharla. Sé que desconfías de ella, por eso te pido que te quedes.

-…

\- Kyle…

\- Bien. Me quedaré hasta que responda.

El azabache sonrío y besó su frente.

\- Voy a intentar llamarla otra vez.

Vuelve a llamar a su ex novia sin tener respuesta.

\- Ya déjalo Stan, seguro sabe que estoy aquí y voy a gritarle.

De pronto, el ringtone del pelinegro suena.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Stan? ¡Hola Stan!

El pelirrojo se pega lo más posible a su novio para escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Wendy?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Stan! ¡Es bueno escucharte de nuevo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No lo crees?

\- Sí…

Silencio incómodo.

\- Yo… eh… vi tu entrevista en la mañana y creí que podría llamar para felicitarte a ti y a Kyle.

Tensión par parte de los chicos.

\- Supongo que volvieron a ser novios, ¿No?

\- No. Solo somos amigos.

Golpe del pelirrojo al brazo de su chico.

\- ¿Entonces no son novios? Pensé que habían podido reconstruir su relación. Lamento mucho que por mi culpa se hayan separado – gemido de dolor. – Yo siento tanto haber interferido entre ustedes. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado…

\- Ya pasó Wendy. Nunca fuiste una mala persona, solo te equivocaste.

\- Lo sé, y nunca dejaré de pedir disculpas a ti y a Kyle.

Ambos chicos se miran.

\- Bueno, no te interrumpo. Solo quería felicitarte por lo que estas consiguiendo, por cierto, ¿En qué ciudad estas?

Kyle niega con la cabeza para que no dijera donde están, pero el azabache contesta sin pensar.

\- San Francisco.

El pelirrojo se palmea la frente repetidas veces.

\- Vaya, linda ciudad. Bueno, yo solo llamaba para felicitarte y tal vez algún día podamos tomarnos algo. Yo me encuentro en Harvard y bueno… te darás cuenta que estoy muy lejos, así que no podré importunarte con mi presencia.

\- …

\- Me alegra saber que te va tan bien. Espero que tú y Kyle puedan perdonarme algún día. Nos vemos.

La pelinegra cortó la llamada.

\- ¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUE ESTÁBAMOS AQUÍ? – gritó histérico el pelirrojo.

\- No sé, se me escapó. A cualquiera le pasa. - el pelinegro guardó su móvil imaginando todo lo que su novio le diría.

\- ¡Ah! – soltó un bufido de frustración poniéndose de pie.

\- Bueno, al menos supimos que es lo que quería. – se encoge de hombros. – Solo quería felicitarme y nada más.

\- Yo no le creo nada y tampoco confío en ella.

Ambos se miraron; uno desafiante y el otro tranquilo.

\- Knock, knock, ¿Interrumpo?

De la puerta, la cabeza de Randy se deja ver.

\- No papá, ¿Qué pasa? – Stan agradece a los cielos que su padre haya interrumpido la segura pelea que tendrían.

\- Chicos, ya que nos cancelaron en la tarde, aproveché para aceptar otra entrevista mañana, será muy importante, así que es mejor que ensayen hoy y luego se van a descansar.

\- Sí, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Ensayemos y luego a dormir. – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del cuarto con un muy mal genio.

\- Pensé que se habían arreglado. – dijo Randy entrando al camerino y señalando con su pulgar por donde se había ido el judío.

\- No, mejor ya no preguntes. – dijo cansino.

Stan salió por donde lo había hecho su novio y Randy no tardó en ir tras ellos.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _**Por otro lado…**_

\- ¿Caitlyn Jenner?

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Dónde estaba nuestro "amigo"?

\- No se movió del lugar en toda la tarde.

\- Curioso, ¿No salió?

\- No en mi turno señor. Me informan que salió una vez a las 12 horas y que regresó a su departamento para no salir más. – pasa por un semáforo en verde no perdiendo la vista del camino.

El tipo apretó su móvil con el que se comunicaba con la mujer, prosiguiendo a hablar.

\- Hubo un intento de secuestro hoy y quiero que te ocupes de eso mañana.

\- Lo haré. Mis hombres y yo ya estamos investigando.

\- Bien. Contáctate con el Señor Smith para saber detalles. Confío en que lo detendrás lo antes posible, Adiós.

Finaliza la llamada.

\- Parece que sospechan de ti.

La castaña sigue manejando viendo atenta las calles iluminadas de San Francisco.

\- Que lástima, tendrán que buscar a otra persona sospechosa, ¿No lo crees?

Ve a su acompañante; El mismo tipo encapuchado que había atacado al rubio esta tarde.

\- ¿No dices nada? Ni siquiera me contaste que pasó.

El tipo por fin se quita la capucha y la máscara.

\- Ya habrá oportunidad de realizar mi venganza. – habla con voz ronca y con fastidio.

\- No lo dudo.

Caitlyn ve a su padre; un hombre al que debía mucho, al que le debía más que su propia vida.

Un hombre llamado Garrison.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.Craig._**

Al día siguiente me levanté con una angustia sin razón alguna en el pecho. Supongo que haber visto lo de ayer me dejó algo preocupado.

\- Tweek… - susurré preocupado por el rubio, ¿Cómo habría pasado la noche? ¿Su hemorragia habría pasado? No sé por qué sentía tanta preocupación; su rostro rogando por mi ayuda no desaparecía de mi cabeza y asumía yo, que esa era la razón del por qué estaba tan angustiado.

De pronto, un ruido de mi escritorio me alertó de que alguien me llamaba. Me acerqué rápido a tomar mi móvil.

\- Hey Craig, lamento llamar tan temprano.

Del otro lado me habló la voz que reconocí como Token. Abrí los ojos y balancee mi cabeza a ambos lados a modo de desesperación. Olvidé llamar a Clyde la noche anterior.

\- Descuida. Oye, olvidé llamar a Clyde.

\- jeje… - río nervioso. – Sí, de eso mismo quería hablarte...

\- ¡Que no me hable ese descuidado! - se escuchó del fondo.

\- Típico de Clyde: Hacer berrinches. – negué divertido.

Ruidos.

\- ¡Dijiste que llamarías ayer!

\- Lo siento, llegué tarde y me quedé dormido.

\- ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar?

\- Sí Clyde, ya dime que es lo que quieres decirme.

Sentí una vibración en mi oído. Una llamada entrante de Nathan.

Oh no, si colgaba a Clyde ahora era seguro que me reclamaría por el resto de mi vida. Dejé que sonara y alenté al castaño a que me dijera de una vez lo que iba a decirme desde ayer.

\- ¡Craig! ¡Vamos a San Francisco a visitarte! – exclamó emocionadísimo desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cuéntale Token!

Ruidos.

\- Es cierto lo que dice Clyde. Pasaremos por allí de camino a South Park a disfrutar de nuestras cortas vacaciones.

Empecé a sudar frío. Ellos no podían enterarse del chico con el que trabajaba, no iba a permitir que se enreden en esto.

\- y… ¿Cuándo llegaran? – pregunté algo temeroso por la respuesta.

\- El sábado por la mañana. Cuando estemos instalados en el hotel, te avisaremos donde estamos para salir a comer algo o pasear, no lo sé. Yo invito.

Dejé salir mi aire lentamente. Sábado, justo el último día de sesiones, que alivio.

\- ¿Sábado, eh? – dije más animado.

Ruidos.

\- ¡¿Ves?! No fue tan difícil poner atención un minuto a tus amigos. – medio regañó el castaño. – En fin, ahora si puedes colgarme que ya el sábado nos veremos.

\- Sí, los veo el sábado. Adiós.

Finalicé la llamada.

Vaya, parece que el "team Craig" se reuniría de nuevo. Sonreí al recordar el tonto nombre con el que llamaban a mi "Team". Estaba por volver a la cama cuando recordé algo: Llamada… número… ¡Pariente!

\- ¡Red! – exclamé buscando entre mis contactos el número de mi prima para preguntar la duda que tenía desde el día anterior, ¿Por qué el tipo de gafas tenía su foto en su escritorio?

Me tiré en mi cama llamándola, pero de inmediato me enviaba al buzón de voz. Intenté de nuevo y hasta le envíe un mensaje para que se contactara conmigo. No recibí respuesta alguna.

Luego de enviar unos tres mensajes más al número de mi prima para asegurarme de que al menos leyera alguno, recordé que Nathan me había llamado cuando hablaba con Clyde y le devolví la llamada.

\- Señor Tucker, ¿Cómo amaneció?

\- Bien. Solo estoy con unos rasguños. – me mordí la lengua para no preguntar por el rubio. Sería algo vergonzoso preguntar por alguien con quién no tengo tanta familiaridad, o al menos eso pensé yo.

\- Que bien. Mire, hoy haremos la sesión en la escuela de baile donde estamos ensayando la coreografía para el concierto y queremos que esté aquí antes del mediodía.

¿Seguirán como si nada hubiera pasado?

\- Me dice por su silencio que está preocupado. Descuide, mi equipo de seguridad está averiguando quién tramó el secuestro de Tweek y pronto el sospechoso será detenido. No tema, está a salvo.

No creí estar a salvo. Ese no había sido un intento de secuestro, el tipo en serio pensaba matar a Tweek como algo personal. Sus palabras aun las recordaba muy bien.

\- No intentaron secuestrarlo… - admití al tipo.

\- Encontraron una nota pidiendo recompensa, ¿Y dice que no intentaron secuestrarlo? ¿Acaso Usted sabe algo que yo no?

Me quedé en silencio. Mi teoría no tenía como probarla.

\- No, nada al igual que Usted. Sentí mucha ira de parte del secuestrador y me pareció que podría ser algo personal.

\- Debe ser un loco o algo así. De todos modos, ya está casi capturado. Usted está a salvo.

Me quedé pensativo recordando las palabras del encapuchado. Esto no tenía sentido.

\- En fin, regresando al asunto, ¿Está bien si lo cito a las 11:00?

\- Sí… - respondí sin pensar.

\- Bien, hasta entonces. Por cierto, debido a lo ocurrido ayer, un auto lo esperará a partir de hoy para llevarlo desde su departamento al lugar de las sesiones; solo es precaución hasta que se capture al culpable.

Mejor sería que aceptara; no quería volver a ver al tipo que me había amenazado por haberme metido en su camino.

\- Bien, esperaré el auto.

\- De acuerdo, lo veo en unas horas.

Colgó.

Comeré rápido y me daré un baño. Aunque suene extraño, me sentía casi desesperado por ver al rubio y comprobar que estuviera bien.

\- Hoy quiero una sesión algo deportiva. Luego de los ensayos quiero unas fotos aunque después de lo de ayer, veo Tweek algo perturbado. Pido que le tenga más paciencia que en otras ocasiones.

Suspiré aliviado en mi interior. Parecía que el rubio no había sufrido nada grave ya que estaba en su práctica de baile.

El tipo de gafas y yo abrimos la puerta y de inmediato tuvimos que bajar la cabeza ya que algo casi se nos estrella en la frente.

\- ¡agh! ¡No me toques!

Reconocía esa voz. Parece que Tweek estaba bien después de todo.

\- ¡No te he tocado cariñito! ¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? – preguntó su… ¿Instructor? Que era un señor con un afro tipo del que llevaba Kyle, pero el de él era de color castaño. Llevaba un leggins hasta las rodillas de color amarillo, un sweter de igual color y un muy marica pañuelo atado con nudo al lado de color celeste chillón que rodeaba su cuello. Sus zapatillas eran celestes con brillos al igual que los bordes de los lentes oscuros que tenía en la cabeza.

Tweek vestía con un polo algo grande para él de color blanco, unos cómodos pantalones negros ajustados hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blanco y negro.

\- ¡No quiero que me toques! – se quejó el rubio tocándose con una mano la cabeza que no tenía ninguna venda ni nada que pudiera sospechar de que algo ocurrió ayer.

\- Solo te quise poner las gafas en la cabeza para practicar la rutina del concierto… - se defendió algo molesto el instructor.

El tipo a mi lado dio unos pasos y habló.

\- Tweek, ven aquí.

El rubio vio con molestia a su instructor unos segundos y luego se volteó para ir a donde le llamaba su mánager.

Pero su vista parece que se percató de mi presencia.

\- ¡Craig! – exclamó con sorpresa no avanzando más.

Nathan se quedó viendo al rubio y luego giró a verme viéndonos a los dos con las cejas alzadas. Parecía muy sorprendido.

Yo miré a un lado algo incómodo por tener encima los ojos verdes del rubio sobre mí por completo.

\- Vayamos afuera, quiero conversar con ambos.

Yo salí primero, luego Nathan y luego Tweek, que no apartaba su mirada de mí viéndome con preocupación. Ni bien el rubio cerró la puerta tras él, Nathan lo regaño.

\- Tweek, ya te dije que dejarás de causar molestias, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero escándalos?

\- ¡Él me tocó donde tengo los puntos! – se defendió el rubio.

\- ¡Shhh! Nadie puede saber que pasó ayer, ¿Entiendes? ¿Quieres que se arme un caso policial antes de tu lanzamiento en el concierto?

El rubio trató de hablar pero Nathan lo calló alzando una mano.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente. Te he dicho que ya estamos por capturar al culpable, cálmate ya.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy seguro que lo envió el gobierno a por mí! ¡gha! – tiró de su cabello soltando un quejido al parecer tocando su herida.

El mánager lo vio negando con la cabeza.

\- Señor Tucker, ya que parece que se lleva bien con Tweek, ¿Le importaría acompañarle a dar una vuelta para que se logre calmar? Porque ya no sé qué hacer con él. – se sobaba las sienes.

Miré disimuladamente al rubio que tenía unas lagrimillas seguro por el dolor que se había causado hace unos segundos. Movía sus manos acariciando la una a la otra de manera frenética.

Parece rogaba que yo aceptase para poder descansar de la tan pesada rutina que tenía y si yo podía ayudarle, entonces que así sea.

\- No veo el problema. – dije casi sin interés.

El rubio levantó la cabeza de inmediato, pero evité chocar su mirada con la mía viendo a Nathan.

\- ¿Señor Smith? – preguntó.

\- ¿Me llamaba señor? – preguntó el calvo apareciendo tras Tweek y yo.

\- Lleva a Tweek a dar un paseo, seguro que con eso será suficiente para que pueda realizar sus actividades y deje de causarme más problemas. – Se volteó para entrar de nuevo al salón, pero se detuvo un momento. – Ah sí, el Señor Tucker lo acompañará. Los quiero en una hora aquí para empezar los ensayos y luego la sesión, ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí, señor.

El calvo se hizo a un lado para que Tweek y yo salgamos, mientras que el tipo se adentraba al salón para seguro coordinar alguna rutina con el instructor.

Tweek caminó lento en dirección a la salida y yo lo seguí. Algo me decía que tendríamos una charla tendida en el paseo que daríamos.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por la demora :(**_


	7. Chapter 7: Capullo abierto

**_Mil perdones por los mil años de espera. He aquí una nueva entrega de este fic extraño xD._**

* * *

 ** _Craig_**

Ni bien cerré la puerta de mi auto negro favorito, el calvo empezó a conducir hacia un rumbo desconocido. Durante todo el trayecto ni el rubio ni yo nos habíamos ni siquiera mirado por curiosidad y eso hacía que me sintiera algo incómodo. Sé que le acabo de ver sin vendas y estar actuando con su pésima actitud de siempre, pero estaba seguro que nadie estaría tan bien luego del episodio de ayer y... no sé, necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien; después de todo, solo era un chico extraño.

\- Estamos por llegar. – dijo el Señor Smith.

Tanto Tweek como yo vimos al asiento del conductor no entendiendo a que se refería con eso, ¿Llegar? ¿A dónde?

No tuvimos mucho tiempo de pensar en sus palabras porque el auto se estacionó. Cuando miré a través de la polarizada ventana de Tweek, pude percatarme que habíamos llegado a un parque.

\- Creí que podría ayudarle estar en un lugar tranquilo, señor. – se dirigió al rubio el Señor Smith con voz sumisa. – No sé preocupe, hay un grupo de seguridad aquí para garantizar que no se repita lo de ayer. – finalizó pareciendo querer una respuesta.

Mi acompañante con la cabeza gacha solo asintió y bajó por su lado, no sin antes ponerse su chaqueta con capucha verde que le había visto ayer y asegurarla para tapar toda su cabellera rubia; por su actitud de salir rápido, intuía que estaba más tranquilo estando aquí que en el estudio de baile.

Mi mano fue directo a la manija de la puerta de mi lado para tomar aire afuera, pero el calvo me habló interrumpiendo mi accionar.

\- Está muy inquieto desde ayer – hizo una pausa- , acompáñelo por favor; puedo notar que de alguna forma se lleva bien con Usted.

Lo vi interrogante, ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea?

\- Ayer en medio de sus delirios, mencionó su nombre.

Y fue entonces que mi mente se congeló y mi cuerpo también, ¿Tweek también había estado preocupado por mí?

No pude pensar mucho porque el calvo se bajó del auto abriéndome la puerta para que saliera, y casi de manera robótica lo hice. Bajé sintiéndome algo extraño y confundido; pensé que Tweek me odiaba o algo así. Desde que tuvimos ese accidentado encuentro la primera vez cuando rompió mi cámara (y mandó a la mierda mi paciencia también), además de la discusión que habíamos tenido el día anterior y la media tregua que habíamos hecho, no pensé (ni esperaba) tener una relación más que profesional con el rubio; pero lo sucedido ayer me hizo ver la parte humana de él, una parte más allá que un simple ídolo: Un chico con temores como los demás, asustado, pidiendo mi ayuda; y yo no se la negaría. De alguna forma sentía que no debía dejarlo solo con alguien rondando a su alrededor tratande de matarlo. Sí, aun creo que intentaron matarlo, no secuestrarlo aunque no tengo las pruebas suficientes.

Cuando vi el extenso lugar, pude ver al rubio dando la espalda al auto recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados; movía su cabeza viendo en ambas direcciones y temblaba ligeramente. No era por el frío, de eso estaba seguro.

Mi intención era acercármele, pero temía que tomara a mal mi compañía y me mandara a la mierda. Quién sabe por qué dijo mi nombre ayer, eso no aseguraba que le simpatizara.

Daba igual, ya había tomado mi decisión: no le dejaría solo.

Rodee el auto por la parte delantera hasta llegar a unos centímetros del rubio, parecía ido ya que no notó que estaba detrás suyo y siguió mirando con impaciencia a los lados y cuando giró su vista hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que estaba allí; dejó de temblar y volvió a mirar al frente. El calvo habló.

\- Señor, ¿Por qué no intenta dar un paseo? El señor Tucker le acompañará.

Tweek le vio sobre su hombro temblando nuevamente.

\- Estaré detrás de ustedes, me mantendré alerta.

Y fue cuando el rubio posó sus ojos en mí y bajo los brazos. Yo solo atiné a pasar por su lado dando inicio a esta caminata.

* * *

 _ **-*Estudio de grabación*-**_

\- Bien chicos, quiero que hagan un movimiento con las guitarras, algo así como...

Randy Marsh está supervisando la puesta en escena que hará "BF2" en la entrevista de la tarde y trata de mostrarles un movimiento "cool".

\- Espera, ¿No nos harás quitarnos las camisetas? Porque si es eso, no lo haré. – dice un aburrido Stan poniendo su guitarra en el suelo, sujetándola del diapasón.

\- Ni yo. – Kyle hace lo mismo.

\- Chicos, jamás les haría hacer algo tan estúpido - dice el mayor de los Marsh como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Solo harán esto, ¿ok?

A continuación, el Sr. Marsh esta arrodillado tocando una guitarra imaginaria en sus manos y luego de dar vueltas con su brazo extendido con el que toca las cuerdas, para en medio de ellas y las aleja hasta encima de su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cabeceando de arriba a abajo y a continuación diciendo: "¡Viva el rock and roll! ¡Wowww!"

Los dos chicos se miran entre sí con extrañeza.

\- Bueno, algo así – dice Randy poniéndose de pie. – Ahora les toca a ustedes.

Toma asiento y mira con atención al par de jóvenes.

Kyle suplica con la mirada a Stan que haga algo para evitar hacer tal ridículez.

El mencionado suspira y se encoge de hombros.

A continuación ambos están ya arrodillados en el suelo haciendo el movimiento que acababa de enseñar el Sr. Marsh, de pronto, son interrumpidos por el golpeteo incesante de la puerta. Quién sea que esté detrás, tiene mucha insistencia en que le habran la puerta lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Ya te oí, ojete! - Se queja Randy abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza. Los chicos solo pueden escuchar murmullos.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? - pregunta el hijo de los Marsh de pie al igual que su compañero, ambos tratando de escuchar la charla de afuera.

\- Ehh... no es nada, nada; vayan de una vez a la furgoneta que deben alistarse para la entrevista de hoy, los alcanzo luego. - dice en tono nervioso, desapareciendo por detrás de la puerta.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya podemos llevar las guitarras - dice Stan guardando la suya en su funda negra, tratando de ignorar el mal humor que se ha cargado su novio desde la pelea de ayer.

Kyle mira enojado algún punto en el suelo aparentemente ignorándolo.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con lo de ayer?

\- "¿Vas a seguir con lo ayer?" - repite el judío ya cansado de la actitud de su novio.

El pelinegro se levanta enojado y lo encara.

\- Ya te dije que se me pasó, ¿ok?

\- Ella vendrá, estoy seguro - se cruza de brazos modulando las palabras con una voz sombría.

\- Ya se disculpó y estoy seguro que fue sincera. La conozco desde primaria...

\- No, no la conoces. - interrumpió el pelirrojo - Nunca imaginaste que podría fingir un embarazo para retenerte, ¿Y adivina que pasó? - lo mira a los ojos sin moverse de su postura. - ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

\- Ella se disculpó conmigo; la perdoné. La conozco Kyle, sé que fue sincera.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos con molestia y dando un bufido, tomó su guitarra para guardarla en su funda verde. Cuando lo hace, se la cuelga pasandola por su hombro.

\- Mira Stan, si te interesa poco o nada nuestra "relación seria" - le dice haciendo el gesto con sus manos -, te diré que a mí si me importa lo suficiente como para alejar a Wendy Testaburguer de nuestras vidas - hace una pausa -. Nunca se disculpó conmigo, por eso la odio.

Stan calló. No tenía ningún argumento contra eso que no implicara que Kyle lo odie a él también. Nunca le diría la verdadera razón del por qué perdonó a su ex novia lo que pasó. El judío lo vio enojado por no tener ninguna respuesta.

\- Yo me largo. - soltó el pelirrojo de camino a la puerta dando pisotadas.

El pelinegro despertó de sus recuerdos cuando Kyle dio un portazo a la puerta. Parece que otra vez tendría que aguantarse su mal humor, y eso sin contar que tendrían una entrevista en la tarde y deberían fingir su amistad en público otra vez.

Eso enfurecía cada vez más al pelirrojo de su novio.

\- Carajo... - se tocó con los dedos el puente de su nariz al recordar ese detalle.

Ni modo, ya estaba resignado a dormir con su padre otra vez hoy.

El azabache se puso de pie con su guitarra a cuestas pasando la correa cruzada por su pecho y siguió el camino que había hecho su novio hasta llegar afueras del estudio. Estaba haciendo mucho sol, eso lo notó cuando puso un pie fuera de set de grabación que le obligó a cubrirse con la mano y a cerrar bruscamente los ojos quedando algo ciego por unos segundos.

\- ¡Ay!

Stan abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir que alguien había chocado con él. Miró al lado suyo donde vio la figura delgada de al parecer una chica cubierta con una gabardina color mostaza, gorro del mismo color y tacos negros con punta redondeada.

Definitivamente era una chica.

\- Au... - se quejó la chica aun en el piso, sentada. Su gorro cubría su rostro y cabello.

\- ¿Estas bien? Perdona, salí sin ver a los lados - Stan ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse a la chica que la tomó sin dudar levantando lentamente su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro donde el pelinegro pudo notar una gafas que le cubrían los ojos, pero para él era obvio saber de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Wendy?

\- Hola Stan - dijo con sorpresa la pelinegra aun en el suelo.

Stan sudo frío cuando la puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abrió dejando ver a Kyle mirando su móvil.

\- ¿Qué está...? - el pelirrojo dejó de mirar su móvil para entrar, topándose con la escena.

\- mierda... - pensó el pelinegro al ver la expresión de ira y las cejas fruncidas que su novio le dedicaba a la chica en el suelo.

* * *

(Por otro lado...)

\- ¿Papi?

Caitlyn Jenner tocaba la puerta del apartamento de su padre.

\- Entra - se escuchó desde dentro una voz rasposa y gruesa.

La castaña no demora en buscar las llaves y entrar a la habitación a oscuras. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y la única luz era la del móvil de Garrison que alumbraba una gran pizarra. A pesar de ser casi mediodía, Garrison estaba aun con pijama verde que consistía en una camiseta manga corta verde claro y pantalones blancos con puntos verdes y pantuflas del mismo color, mirando con atención la pizarra en mención que cubría la totalidad de la pared del apartamento que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, donde había miles de figuras y recortes; pero sobre todo, había algo que llamó la atención de Jenner: un modelo de estructura de un local completo y señalado a detalle con plumón rojo; escenario, camerinos, almacén... todo estaba señalado ahí.

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó a su pensativo padre.

\- ¿Qué no ves, torpe? Es la estructura del local donde se hará la presentación de los grupos - estiró bruscamente su mano señalando sus dibujos, dejando ver una venda alrededor de una parte de su antebrazo.

\- ¿Papi? ¿Qué tienes? - se acercó la mujer a paso rápido.

\- Ese mocoso me mordió ayer - gruñó al ver la venda alrededor de su brazo.

\- ¿Quieres que te vea esa herida?

\- No me distraigas con tonterías, ¿Alguna novedad por lo de ayer? - alzó su palma para detener su accionar.

\- Pues, sospechan de ti - dijo con obviedad. - Lo negué todo, ahora buscan a otros sospechosos tras el "secuestro". Tengo entendido que ese rubio fue a sus prácticas normales de hoy como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Nathan cree que tiene el control y que me tiene tan vigilado como para hacer algo que él no sepa - niega y ríe divertido unos segundos antes de mirar nuevamente su gran pizarra y hablarle a su hijo - Mantenme informado, ahora ya vete si no tienes nada que decirme.

\- Papi, ¿Al menos podrías decirme que planeas hacer? Podría ayudarte.

\- ¿Con tu bocota? ¡ja! - dijo con ironía. -Fuera de aquí y no regreses si no tienes nada que decirme - gruñó.

Claitlyn conocía muy bien a su padre; era mejor salir antes de tener que cargar con su mal genio.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, Garrison bajó la mirada a la esquina derecha de esa gran enredo de garabatos y dibujos viendo una fecha en letras rojas y bajo ellas, encerrada en un círculo muy marcado, unas palabras muy remarcadas en rojo:

"ESTRUCTURA DEL DÍA DEL CONCIERTO"

* * *

 ** _Craig_**

Estábamos ya desde hace un buen rato en silencio; una de las razones de mi incomodidad era por la recomendación del Sr. Smith que nos había mencionado sobre que solo anduviéramos por el área donde estaban los árboles, así, las copas de los árboles evitarían cualquier "ataque" de los edificios aledaños a este parque. Después de escuchar eso me había puesto algo nervioso, no podía dejar de vigilar cualquier movimiento a mi alrededor pensando en que podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas alejarte de mí?

Cuando me di cuenta que el rubio había hablado, deje de mirar a esa niña que jugaba "sospechosamente" con su pelota en el campo abierto, para dedicarle mi atención total al chico a mi lado.

\- ¿Alejarme? - repetí sin entender.

\- ¡agh! ¡No te hagas el tonto! - me reclamó viendome con molestia.

Me detuve y él hizo lo mismo quedandonos en medio de una guerra de miradas. El rubio se apresuró a hablar antes de que yo lo hiciera.

\- Deberías alejarte de mí después de lo de ayer; pensé que renunciarías, pero aquí estas, ¿Por qué no renunciaste? - me interrogó demandante, al parecer queriendo una explicación.

Yo no sabía que responderle; cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera huido por haber pasado una situación parecida a la mía, pero es que la verdad no se me había pasado eso por la cabeza si no hasta ahora que el rubio me mencionaba aquello.

¿Por qué no renuncio después de todo lo que he pasado? Al principo pensaba hacerlo, ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de mi preocupación?

\- Yo... no lo sé, necesito el dinero - dije con inseguridad en mis propias palabras, sonando en mi cabeza su pregunta con su voz una y otra vez.

El rubio se me quedó viendo con cierta duda; mi respuesta le resultaba confusa al parecer.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y cuando al parecer el rubio iba a volver a hablar, un chico pasó a toda velocidad con su bicicleta por entre nosotros haciéndonos dar un brinco y un paso hacia atrás.

"¡Lo siento!" - Se escuchó su voz toda simplona y chillona del adolescente que siguió pedaleando a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la parte donde el sol iluminaba el parque en su totalidad.

\- Jódete tú y tus "lo siento", maldito imbécil - escupí con ira viéndole aun la espalda, enseñándole mi dedo favorito al cretino.

Estaba mirando por dónde se había ido ese niñato, cuando de nuevo escuché al rubio.

\- En serio tienes muy mal carácter - dijo el rubio más como una afirmación que como un comentario.

Lo miré de soslayo y le enseñé mi dedo favorito a lo que el rubio soltó un "¡agh!" y para mi sorpresa, con su mano bajo mi dedo a su lugar.

\- ¡No hagas eso! - me regañó con un tic en su ojo.

\- Dijiste que tenía mal carácter, a mí, tu salvador - mi voz nasal remarcó las últimas palabras.

\- ¡Ngh! ¡Que engreído! - lo vi apretar sus puños.

\- Deberías agradecerme en vez de estar criticándome, te he salvado de muchas, ¿Lo recuerdas?

El rubio calló y su expresión se tornó seria.

\- Yo... - apretó los labios, - supongo que... gracias... - dijo con molestia mirando hacia un lado, murmurando lo último.

\- Perdona, no te escuché - dije con una media sonrisa

El rubio me miró indignado sin decir nada. Al parecer no diría nada más porque volteó la cara a un lado con molestia.

\- Con un "gracias" bastaría, ¿no lo crees? - insistí con mi voz nasal.

El rubio me vio fijamente antes de hablar.

\- Nathan siempre dice: "No dejes que nadie al pasar, te mire a los ojos, tú debes mandar"

\- ¿Qué tontería es esa? - respondí con extrañeza.

\- Todos trabajan para mí, incluido tú - me dijo con dureza. - No tengo porque agradecerte nada, es tu trabajo mantenerme a salvo después de todo.

\- Oye - le dije con rudeza tomando su brazo bruscamente, buscando que me viera. - Se quién quieras, eso no te da derecho a tratar a las personas como basura.

\- ¡Ya sueltame! - se soltó bruscamente - ¡Agh! ¡Eres un insoportable!

\- Bien, suficiente, entonces renuncio.

El rubio me vio con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Renuncio, ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

El rubio me vio con el ceño fruncido mirandome de pies a cabeza.

\- Ah... bien - dijo en un tono bajo, cruzandose de brazos como un niño caprichoso.

Por fuera estaba con una expresión neutra que me esforazaba mantener, ver su expresión de no saber que hacer me causaba mucha gracia.

\- Relájate rubio - dije viendo al frente ya sin poder evitar mostrar mi sonrisa - No puedes echarme a menos que quieras problemas con Nathan.

Pude sentir como Tweek posó su mirada en mí.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? No me conoces, pudiste haberme dejado - dijo con voz lastimera - te quedaste conmigo, ¿Por qué? Creí que me odiabas.

Me sorprendí; también pensaba lo mismo de parte de él hacia mi.

\- No empezamos bien; pensé que me odiabas también.

Tweek negó.

\- No, solo creo que tienes un pésimo caracter - admitió.

\- igual que tú.

\- ¡Gha! ¡No es cierto!

Reí ligeramente. Tweek me vio con un puchero. Yo cambié mi expresión para decirle lo que él quería saber.

\- Mi hermana, tú me recordaste a ella cuando me pedía que no la deje sola cuando era más pequeña.

El rubio me vio sorprendido.

\- oh... y... ¿Ella no está aquí? - dijo viendo de nuevo al frente retomando la caminata.

\- No. Vive aun con mis padres en otro lugar - le seguí ubicándome al lado suyo.

\- ¿Y... cómo llegaste aquí?

\- siempre me ha gustado la fotografía, es algo que siempre he amado hacer. La cámara que rompiste es mi primera cámara profesional. La pagué poco a poco para empezar mi carrera y tiene mucho valor para mí.

El chico a mi lado vio a otro lado cuando mencioné la cámara, moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa.

\- agh, estará lista pronto.

asentí una vez y me apresuré a preguntar.

\- ¿Y tu familia?

El rubio negó y su semblante cambió a uno serio. Me apresure a cambiar mi pregunta para no arruinar la conversación.

\- ¿Y... te gusta algo en especial?

El rubio me vio con una expresión tranquila y una escueta sonrisa.

\- el café.

\- no me gusta el café.

\- ¿Qué? - me vio asombrado.

\- prefiero el chocolate.

\- que marica - me dijo en tono de broma.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

A Tweek pareció sorprenderle mi gesto, pero no tardó en imitarme.

Ambos reimos y entonces me di cuenta que el ambiente ya no era pesado, estaba bien, me sentía cómodo, me sentía:

Feliz.

El pelirrojo no puede creer la escena ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Tu aquí? - escupió fríamente al ver a la chica.

\- Calma Kyle. - El azabache se pone en frente de la pelinegra en el suelo para evitar algún enfrentamiento.

Wendy se pone de pie y al lado del azabache, le habla al pelirrojo.

\- Sé que nunca me perdonarás y lo entiendo, no te pido que lo hagas - lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas -; te juro que yo no planeé encontrarme con ustedes, lo juro - La chica lloraba sin cesar, quitándose los lentes.

\- ¿Acaso crees que te creo? - respondió secamente el pelirrojo dando unos pasos hacia ellos - Es decir que solo paseabas y de pronto te tropezaste con Stan. Por favor, creí que por el tiempo habrías mejorado tus mentiras.

\- ¡Ya basta, Kyle! ¡Está llorando! - reclamó el azabache.

\- ¡Por favor, Stan! ¿No te das cuenta que ella te está manipulando? ¡Es imposible que ella no haya planeado toparse contigo!

El azabache lo ve indignado.

\- ¿Acaso no ves sus lágrimas? ¡Estás siendo un imbécil Kyle!

La chica trataba de hablar pero los sollozos no la dejaban. Stan la consolaba con palabras sin tocarla.

\- Sé que no fue tu culpa, tranquílizate. Kyle solo está siendo muy desconsiderado.

Ahora era el judío quién no creía la escena que tenía en frente.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¡Ella te engañó! - la señaló

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! - le grita con una clara molestia en sus ojos haciendo tensar al pelirrojo - ¡No voy a soportar que le grites!

\- Stan... - balbuceó el pelirrojo lastimeramente.

\- ¡Si no vas a comportarte entonces vete! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! - le gritó el azabache.

Un viento frío pasó entre ambos. La chica tomó del brazo al azabache balbuceando que no lo haga, que se detenga; pero cuando Stan giró de nuevo a ver a su novio, el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

* * *

 ** _Craig_**

\- ¿Te gusta Red Racer?

\- Uuhhm... hace unos años vi unos capítulos. Era una buena serie - me sonrió el rubio.

\- Sí, a mí me gusta - le respondí.

Y un silencio cómodo entre ambos se dio mientras dábamos nuestra vuelta ¿veinte? ¿veinticinco? La verdad que dejé de contarlas hace un buen rato. La plática con el rubio había sido demasiado entretenida, tenía que admitirlo. Tweek como persona me caía bien; habíamos conversado de todo un poco y aunque se tensaba con algunas preguntas con relación a su mánager y algunas otras cosas (cuando notaba eso, cambiaba de pregunta), parecía muy cómodo también, tanto como para acordarse muy bien del nombre y aspecto de mi hermana del que había hablado.

\- Disculpen. -El Sr. Smith se había aproximado lo suficiente a nosotros - Me temo que ya debemos regresar al estudio, señor.

Tanto el rubio como yo intercambiamos miradas.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? - le preguntó Tweek.

\- Sí señor, no podemos retrasarnos.

Asentí resignado. Me hubiera gustado estar con el chico un poco más.

\- ¡Dile a Nathan que podemos seguir mañana! - escuché decir al rubio.

Yo alcé mi cabeza para poder verle, sorprendido con sus palabras.

\- No es posible señor; me llamó, lo necesita ahora.

El rubio calló. Yo lo vi de reojo como temblaba ligeramente. Que extraño, en todo el rato que estuvimos conversando no lo había hecho.

\- ¿Eh?

Tweek había volteado a un lado viendo hacia abajo, viendo a una pequeña niña de unos 5 años que tenía jalando con su manito los pantalones ajustados del chico.

\- Tú... Won... Won... - se esforzaba en decir el nombre con su carita sonriente.

Yo me paralicé al igual que el Señor Smith. Tweek habló suavemente.

\- No, no, yo no soy... - trató de zafarse de su agarre moviendo un poco su pierna hacia atrás.

\- ¡Wonder Tweek! - soltó con fuerza, sacando una camarita amarilla de su otra mano que tenía tras su espalda y al parecer tomó una foto porque se escuchó "click".

Un grupo de chicos que estaban cerca de ahí empezaron a murmurar.

\- ¡Corran al auto! - ordenó el calvo, observando a sus alrededores.

Tanto Tweek como yo corrimos hacia el auto que para nuestra alegría no estaba tan lejos. Ni bien estuvimos dentro y a salvo, nos miramos a los ojos y de manera inexplicable, tanto él como yo empezamos a reír.

El señor Smith abrió la puerta del piloto hecho un manojo de nervios.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el rubio aun riendo un poco.

\- Era de juguete... - dijo el hombre notablemente avergonzado.

\- ¿Entonces no era una espía? - me atreví a bromear.

El rubio me vio divertido.

\- Al parecer no - suspiró el hombre. - Señor, ya debemos regresar.

El hombre encendió el auto, rumbo al estudio de baile.

* * *

 ** _-Calles de San Francisco -_**

Un chico pelirrojo se abría paso por entre el ajetreo urbano de la ciudad. Sus manos limpiaban constantemente sus mejillas para evitar que notaran que estaba llorando. No, nadie, ni siquiera él se permitiría verse llorar. Estaba dolido y confundido; las palabras del azabache resonaban en su mente una y otra vez al igual que su rostro mostrandole desprecio a él y para colmo, tener a esa perra que les había arruinado la vida cerca a él y dejarla como la «inocente» víctima.

Esto nunca se lo perdonaría.

Su mente divagaba mientras su cuerpo aun se movía con astucia entre la gente, casi pareciendo que estaba en modo automático.  
Tan concentrado iba que solo bastó que calculara mal un movimiento y se diera de cara con una chica que salia con una bolsa café entre las manos.

¡«Clinck! ¡Plam!» escuchó caer cada una de las cosas al suelo además de la suave voz de la chica que se quejaba del dolor.

Entonces fue cuando el pelirrojo regresó de su largo trance, dándose cuenta que todo había sido su culpa. Levantó la cabeza para ver a una dulce chica con el cabello castaño ondulado hasta más abajo de los hombros que se frotaba una parte de la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡ Lo siento mucho! - se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo acercándose al desastre de chica que tenía sucia su camiseta con al parecer jugo de frutas morado - lo siento, lo siento, es que... ¡Dios! ¿Estas bien?

La chica parecía aun estar en shock y solo temblaba y balbuceaba cosas que el judío no podía entender. Aun con todo, la ayudó a levantarse.

\- yo pagaré la compra, lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo... perdón - cerró los ojos con profundo arrepentimiento.

\- ... - la chica parecía recién reaccionar a lo que había pasado porque bajó la mirada para ver su playera verde ahora húmeda con jugo.

\- ten, esto puede ayudar - el judío le extendió un pañuelo.

La chica estiró la mano para tomar la prenda, y fue cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los del chico que le había golpeado por primera vez.

\- gracias... - balbuceo con timidez y un ligero sonrojo al ver a un chico tan lindo.

\- Por nada... - balbuceó igual el chico. La chica era muy bonita a su parecer.

Ambos chicos se avergonzaron y bajaron la mirada para disimular el sonrojo que tenían.

\- oye, lo siento, iba distraído.

\- a veces también voy distraída y tropiezo con mis propios pies - dijo la chica tratando de limpiar lo mejor posible la gran mancha en su camiseta.

El judío la vio con curiosidad; era una chica muy dulce que no se ven a menudo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre? - preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Rebecca - contestó la chica dejando su tarea por un momento para ver al chico.

\- mucho gusto, Rebecca.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viéndose con curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Te ayudaré con tus compras! - se grito a sí mismo el pelirrojo levantando las latas, cajas y frutas que habían quedado regadas en el suelo.

La chica también se agachó a ayudar.

Cuando la bolsa ya había quedado llena con los productos que habían quedado ilesos luego del impacto, ambos chicos se levantaron quedando frente a frente; uno aun apenado por todo y otro con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- De nuevo lo siento. Espero que lo que te he dado sirva para compensar.

\- Sí, compraré lo que falte de camino, ahora debo irme, ¿Tendrás la hora? Olvidé mi móvil.

\- Eh... - busca su móvil en sus bolsillo y sin sacarlo demasiado, revisa la hora - es casi la una.

\- ¿La una? ¡oh no! - la castaña empieza a avanzar ¡Es tarde! ¡fue un gusto! ¡Adiós!

La chica empieza a correr, y cuando el judío cree que ya está en camino a donde quisiera que vaya, la chica tropieza y parece que caerá; mas solo es un susto porque no llega a hacerlo y al contrario de lo que pensaba el pelirrojo, la chica voltea a verle con una sonrisa nerviosa, con el viento meciendo su cabello castaño oleado y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kyle sonríe también y le hace un gesto de despedida. Él también tiene cosas que hacer y después de tan simpático encuentro, cree que ya es hora de regresar.

Una entrevista espera.

* * *

 ** _Craig_**

El ambiente pesado había quedado atrás, Tweek y yo conversamos un poco aunque no tan fluido como lo habíamos hecho en el parque. Supongo que la presencia del calvo viéndole por el retrovisor era un factor que le alteraba.

\- ¡Oh no! - exclamó el calvo estacionándose bruscamente.

\- ¡Agh! ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Nos vienen persiguiendo?! - el rubio ya estaba alterado.

\- perdone Señor, acabó de recordar algo. Soy un torpe, disculpe.

Yo veía con curiosidad la escena.

\- olvidé traer la cámara para el señor Tucker.

¿La cámara? Recordé que se la había dejado la noche anterior cuando me cambié en el hospital; estaba con unas grietas y el lente no estaba. Suponía que había volado al impactar con el cuerpo del hombre al embestirle.

Pasé saliva, esperaba que no me la cobraran.

\- ¿Y funciona aun? - me atreví a preguntar.

\- Sí, solo tiene una grieta. Descuide, el señor Nathan entendió, no se le cobrará si eso teme.

Relaje mi espalda y dejé salir el aire del alivio. No sé cuanto estaría una cámara así.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Se nos hace tarde! ¡Llévame al estudio! - protestó el rubio.

\- Tendremos que ir al edificio y recoger la cámara antes de regresar, lo siento, señor - dijo el calvo encendiendo el auto -. Llamaré al señor Nathan para comunicarle de mi descuido.

El rubio se quedó más tranquilo al escuchar lo último porque se acomodó en su sitio de nuevo.

Durante los minutos que tardamos en llegar al gran edificio, ninguno dijo palabra; yo estaba chequeando mi móvil y Tweek veía distraídamente la ventana.

\- Perdone señor Tucker, ¿Podría ir conmigo por favor? Hay tantas cámaras que no sabría cual es la que usa.

El calvo parecía avergonzado y culpable. Yo asentí e iba a bajar cuando el rubio me tomó del hombro.

\- ¡¿Me van a dejar aquí?!

El calvo metió la cabeza por la ventana para hablar con él.

\- Es peligroso que baje, podrían verle. No tardaremos señor, solo será un minuto. Le aseguro que estará más seguro aquí. Le recomendaría que suba la ventana.

Su voz fuerte y segura me hacían tener confianza en lo que decía, y al parecer al rubio también porque lentamente relajó el agarre.

\- mmm... de acuerdo - asintió cabizbajo, acomododándose de nuevo en su lugar.

\- Estarás más seguro aquí -agregué antes de bajar con suavidad en mi voz para que estuviera tranquilo.

Tweek me vio y asintió con un gesto más tranquilo; eso fue lo último que vi antes abrir la puerta para salir.

* * *

 _ **\- Estudio de grabación -**_

\- Maldición, ahora apagó el télefono, ¡Mierda! ¡Gracias Stan!

Un exasperado Randy se había topado con la escena de su hijo hablando con su ex - noviecita dentro del estudio de ensayo (obviamente los dejó solos), y la ausencia del otro integrante del grupo estando a pocas horas de la entrevista. No había que ser un genio para saber que había pasado.

\- ¡Suficiente! - El mayor de los Marsh tocó la puerta para interrumpir la charla dentro del cuarto de ensayo y habló desde allí sin entrar, abriendo la puerta ligeramente-; Stan, necesito hablar contigo. Sal.

Se escuchó un ruido desde dentro. Pasos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - salió diciendo el menor de los Marsh con cara de pocos amigos, juntando la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué formas son esas de dirigirte a tu padre, Stanley?! - le regañó.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? - preguntó con voz lastimera viéndole a los ojos.

\- Apagó el teléfono, ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Qué hace esa chica aquí?

El chico se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿¡A dónde fue, Stan!? - presionó el mayor.

\- ¡NO SÉ! ¡LE DIJE QUE SE FUERA Y ESO HIZO! ¡Y SÍ! ¡SOY UNA MIERDA! - le contestó a gritos.

\- Perdón, es mejor que me vaya.

Una voz interrumpió el enfrentamiento.

\- No quiero molestar más, es mejor irme cuanto antes. Stan - llamó la joven para que le prestara atención -, lamento que haya sido así. Me hubiera gustado poder conversar con él. Sé que no lo tomará a bien o tal vez no crea lo que diré, pero dile que espero que algún día me perdone.

Después de esto, inclinó la cabeza un poco a modo de despedida y se fue a paso veloz del lugar.

\- Explícate ahora, jovencito - dijo el mayor.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Debemos buscar a Kyle!

\- Tenemos una entrevista en unas cuantas horas. Será mejor que hasta entonces le hayas pedido disculpas a tu novio o habrá problemas. Problemas para ti.

El azabache hizo una expresión molesta y se dio vuelta de inmediato para subir con su padre a la furgoneta a buscar a su pelirrojo.

¿A dónde habría ido?

* * *

 _ **Craig**_

El calvo y yo bajamos del ascensor al llegar al piso de paredes blancas. Yo estaba a punto de ir al estudio del jefe cuando el señor Smith me advirtió que esperara hasta que encontrara las llaves de la oficina. Al parecer a Nathan no le gustaba que nadie husmeara ahí y cerraba con llave. Mientras esperaba a que abriera la oficina, me senté en uno de los muebles, notando que el gordo de Cartman no estaba. De seguro se fue a comer, era hora del almuerzo.

\- Hijo de puta... - escuché decir antes de que Cartman apareciera de nuevo con una pila de papeles entre las manos.

No pude ahogar una risa. Era tan divertido verlo siendo humillado.

\- ¿De que te ríes, mojón? - me señaló el gordo al dejar todo eso en su escritorio.

No le contesté, solo le enseñé mi dedo favorito.

\- Tú siendo siempre tan parlanchín. Mira, te insultaría como te lo mereces, pero me encuentras en un buen momento, así que agradece que no te puteo como se debe Tucker - dijo con su voz amenazante.

\- ¿Tú de buen humor? - alcé una ceja.

\- Sí, es que estoy viendo algo muy divertido, ¿Sabes? Ahora, si no te importa... - me hizo un ademán con los dedos para que dejará de verle.

Me encogí de hombros y vi a otro lado; sus pendejadas no me importaban.

\- ¡AAJAJAAJAJAJAA! ¡MIRA SU PEINADITO! ¡¿Quién fue el que le hizo eso? ¡JAJAJAJA!

Su risa fuerte me irritó al instante, decidí encararlo.

\- ¿No te echarán de aquí si te oyen riendote así? - mi tono era de irritación.

\- SSshh... cállate, no me dejas oir lo que dicen estos pendejos - sube el volumen de su computadora.

Reconocí la voz de Stan y Kyle.

\- ¡JAJAJAAJAJ! ¡MIRA SUS TRAJECITOS! ¡SE VISTEN IGUAL!

El gordo reía hasta las lágrimas, comiendo patatas fritas que sacaba debajo de su escritorio.

\- ¿Sabías que ellos están aquí en San Francisco? - pregunté.

\- Lo supe desde hace poco. Es tan divertido ver como a Kyal le arreglan el afro, ¿No se ve ridículo? - se limpia unas lagrimillas producto de la risa.

\- Yo también lo supe desde hace poco, los vi ayer en esa entrevista. Pensé que aun seguían en contacto.

\- No sabía nada de ellos desde que terminamos la escuela. Ya sabes, el último año se nos dificultó a todos por el ingreso a la universidad y nos separamos un poco- se tragó un puñado de papas, viéndome.

\- ¿Ellos trabajan aquí? - me atreví a preguntar.

\- No, más bien creo que es al contrario. Ellos son competencia directa de una estrella de aquí que el señor Nathan maneja, un rubio según sé llamado "wonder tek" o algo así; la verdad es que Nathan no me deja ver nada en cuanto a las estrellas que maneja, ¿Tú con cual de sus estrellas trabajas?

\- Tengo prohibido decirlo - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Típico de ese hijo de puta - y regresó su atención a la pantalla para seguir viendo la entrevista de sus "amigos" que recordé haber visto el día anterior en las pantallas de la tienda de televisores.

No pasó mucho antes de que el calvo regresara llamándome para recoger la cámara. Cuando al fin la tuve entre mis manos y exáminandola rápidamente (tenía algunos rasguños, pero nada de gravedad), ya estaba listo para la sesión de hoy.

Al salir, me despedí de Cartman y este hizo lo mismo alzando su mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

 _ **\- Calles de San Francisco -**_

\- ¡Ya buscamos en esta calle papá! ¡Da la vuelta!

Los Marsh buscaban desesperadamente en la furgoneta hacía un buen rato, el rastro de su otro miembro sin éxito. Eso empezaba a irritar al menor que maldecía sin parar, siendo observando por su padre que de alguna forma entendía que estuviera así luego del reecuentro con esa chica.

\- Cálmate Stan, si gritas así nos detendrá la policía - su padre hablaba sin despegar la vista del frente.

El menor no dijo nada, se toma con los dedos el puente de su nariz.

\- ¿Tal vez algún lugar en el que..?

\- ¡Papá, busquemos de nuevo en la casa rodante! - el menor zarandeó el brazo de su padre -, seguro le dio hambre y...

\- Si te está evitando ese lugar debe ser el peor sitio para ir.

\- Carajo - regresó a sentarse con la vista al frente.

No dijeron más, se dedicaron a buscar entre los tumultos de gente hasta que el menor de los azabache notó de entre todas las personas que iban saliendo de sus trabajos, un color naranja poco usual entre todo lo gris.

\- ¡Papá, estaciónate! - gritó el menor.

\- ¡No puedo estacionarme aquí!

\- ¡Acercame a la vereda entonces!

\- ¡Hay mucho tráfico, los autos pasando a velocidad no me dejan acercarme!

\- ¡AAAhh!

Stan casi se lanzó del auto en movimiento, ignorando todos los pitidos y quejas que ocasionó al pasar en medio de la calle haciendo parar a los autos que iban por allí.

\- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! - vocifereaba el azabache sin perder de vista a la persona con la prenda naranja.

Parecía que no se equivocaba, porque la persona se detuvo por un momento y luego empezó a correr saliendo de la multitud, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Stan al verle la ropa.

Sí, ese era Kyle.

\- ¡Espera!

Y en estos momentos, Stan agradece siempre haber sido bueno en los deportes porque no tarda en alcanzarle, tomándole con fuerza del brazo.

\- ¡Kyle! ¡Te estaba buscando! - lo sujeta con ambas manos mientras recibe golpes y manotazos del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Dijiste que me largara y eso hago! - dijo sin verle.

\- ¡Au! - se quejó por uno de los golpes que impactó en su nariz - ¡Si me dejarás hablar un segundo...!

\- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

La voz de su mánager cesó cualquier movimiento que estuvieran haciendo.

\- Kyle, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes que hoy tenemos un entrevista? - preguntó con autoridad el mayor.

\- no tengo ganas de ir... - respondió tristemente el pelirrojo.

El señor Marsh suspiró y prosiguió.

\- Chicos, no sé cual sea el problema que tengan, pero no lo olviden; su público es primero y es muy importante no decepcionarlo. Andando, ya es tarde y debemos pasar a la casa rodante a comer algo. Además - toma un aire serio no muy común en él -, debo comentarles algo muy serio.

Ambos chicos se quedan muy quietos. El señor Marsh no es de ser serio a menos que sea algo grave.

El mayor de los Marsh se da la vuelta, dejándoles solos. El pelinegro está por hablar, cuando el pelirrojo se libera bruscamente de su agarre, caminando por detrás de su mánager. Stan no tarda en seguirles, guardando la distancia con el pelirrojo para no enojarlo más.

Al llegar, el pelirrojo entra por las puertas traseras cerrando con seguro. Randy ve de reojo a su hijo y no dice nada, pero su mirada es desaprobatoria. Stan suspira y sube a la furgoneta, esperando que la noticia que tiene su padre para ellos no sea tan grave como parece.

Durante el camino a casa, Stan escuchaba la suave voz de su novio al teléfono; seguro hablaba con su madre. Quizo acercarse, pero su padre se lo negó varias veces diciendo que lo dejara en paz.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al estacionamiento cerrado dónde habían aparcado la casa rodante que les servía de vivienda.

El primero en bajar fue el pelirrojo levantando su guitarra que se había movido por el camino, observando también el instrumento de su novio. Lo vio con desprecio dándole una suave patada antes de bajar.

Los Marsh bajaron justo detrás del pelirrojo, ingresando todos a su hogar. Los dos chicos fueron a sentarse a la mesa frente a la puerta de entrada, claro, uno frente al otro, mientras Randy se ponía su mandil rosa con las palabras "Kiss the cook".

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal unas hamburguesas? - encendió la cocina, girando de inmediato para buscar en la refri que se ubicaba detrás de una de las sillas de la mesa.

\- no gracias - el pelirrojo miraba con ansiedad su pantalla del móvil, tecleando sin parar con ambas manos.

\- Debes comer algo, Kyle - el azabache se cruza de brazos.

\- Dibis cimir ilgui kil - repitió el pelirrojo.

Randy ahogó una risa; como les daba la espalda, no podía ver sus caras. Stan le vio feo.

\- Sé que me excedí, no debí gritarte - el azabache busca contacto visual, pero el pelirrojo sigue muy ensimismado con su celular.

\- Ya déjalo Stan, hablarán luego. Ahora solo comamos, ¿Les parece? - Randy hablaba con voz autoritaria.

\- Me parece bien - dijo el judío.

Stan solo puso mala cara esperando el almuerzo.

\- Bien, ya están listas.

Randy trajo unas tres grandes y calientes hamburguesas a la mesa. Los chicos no tardaron en comérselas con hambre. Él tomó la suya, comiéndola de pie.

Cuando terminaron, Randy apoyó sus palmas en la mesa con los brazos estirados, viendo con seriedad a ambos chicos.

\- Bien, ahora al grano. Hoy, uno de mis antiguos trabajadores me contó algo y es muy grave. Chicos, nos han estado saboteando.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijeron ambos.

\- Así es. Alguien nos ha estado saboteando las entrevistas y eventos para que nuestro grupo no se presente.

\- ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Por qué harían algo así?! - se indignó el azabache. Su "amigo" en frente suyo apoyó los codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en las manos en pose pensativa.

\- Después que lo supe entendí por qué nos cancelaron en el evento importante de ayer, ¿Pueden creerlo? Eso es juego sucio - el mayor dio un manotazo sobre la mesa.

\- Debió ser una de las estrellas que se presentará con nosotros, tendrían mucha razón para querer sabotearnos- reflexionó el pelirrojo.

\- Es verdad, a eso voy. Según mi amigo, sabe quién es el que está haciendo todo esto y sí, es uno de los artistas del concierto.

\- ¿Quién es ese hijo de puta? - dijo molestísimo el menor de los Marsh.

\- "Wonder Tweek".

El pelirrojo bajó sus brazos por debajo de la mesa con molestia en su expresión; Stan solo mostraba enfado y Randy los vio a ambos con un gesto serio.

\- Escuchen chicos, ya hablé con todos nuestros amigos y nos advertirán si nos vuelven a hacer una jugarreta sucia. Ahora, alístense que llegaremos tarde a la entrevista.

El mayor sale de la habitación, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

\- ¿"Wonder Tweek", eh? - dijo el pelirrojo viendo la mesa.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡si lo veo lo golpearé en las bolas! - exclamó su acompañante dando un golpe a la mesa con su puño - ¡Cuando lo tenga en frente el día del concierto le voy a patear el culo!

* * *

 _ **Craig**_

Han pasado algunos días desde esa charla con Tweek en el parque. Hoy me he levantado temprano, debo alistarme pronto porque debo ultimar detalles de las fotos según me dijo Nathan ayer; es sábado, lo que quiere decir que es el último día que trabajaré con Tweek.

Mis pasos hacia el baño son lentos, pareciera que mi cuerpo se siente pesado, queriendo retrasar lo que ya es inevitable.

Cuando ya estoy dentro, me metó a la ducha y dejó resbalar el agua fría en mi cuerpo. Los moretones de la pelea de ese día con el "secuestrador" ya han desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiere una marca de recuerdo me quedará.

\- Así que ¿es el fin? - me pregunté en medio del silencio sin esperar respuesta.

Salí del baño con una toalla a la cadera y mi cabello húmedo goteando aun, dejando un camino húmedo hasta mi cama donde me senté para cambiarme. A pesar de ser las 7:00 según mi móvil, la mañana es oscura, no ha salido el sol; supongo que es debido al cambio de estación, el invierno no está tan lejos.

Estoy por ponerme mi camiseta negra cuando la "Zephyr song" suena en mi móvil; no puedo evitar avergonzarme, Tweek se había burlado de mí el día anterior al escucharla cuando Clyde me llamó, diciendo que de seguro su voz me había impactado demasiado. Solo le enseñé mi dedo y eso bastó para que soltara una risotada.

Su risa era muy contagiosa; me hizo sonreír en ese momento.

El sonido de mi móvil me hizo regresar a la realidad, contestando la llamada.

\- ¡Craaaaaaaig! - gritó mi castaño amigo que reconocí por la voz.

\- No grites, Clyde - le dije irritado por escuchar su grito en mi oído -, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Adivina quiénes acaban de llegar a San Francisco?

Me sorprendí; sé que dijeron que estarían aquí, pero no pensé que llegarían tan temprano.

\- ¿Ya están aquí? - balbucee.

\- Pues sí. Estamos aquí. Te llamaba para decirte que iremos a nuestro hotel a dejar las cosas y pensábamos invitarte a desayunar, ¿Vienes o tienes algo mejor que hacer que reunirte con tus viejos amigos?

\- Lo siento, Clyde; tengo trabajo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es sábado! ¿Quién trabaja los sábados? - se quejó.

\- Yo. Escucha, hoy es la última sesión de mi cliente y solo voy a ajustar detalles; tal vez podamos reunirnos para almorzar.

\- Ooooohh... está bien...

Imaginé al castaño haciendo su puchero como el bebé grande que era.

\- Te llamaré, ahora debo irme.

\- ¡Espero que ahora sea cierto y si me contestas que sea para hablar y no andar cortándome, ingrato!

\- Adiós, Clyde - reí un poco antes de colgarle. A veces podía ser muy exagerado.

Me apresuré a ponerme mi casaca de cuero azul oscuro y mis zapatillas negro con franjas azules (uno de mis pares favoritos), antes de acercarme al espejo del baño para verme. Sí, lucía decente.

Estaba por salir cuando por precaución, regresé en mis pasos hasta la gran ventana de mi habitación y la abrí un poco para comprobar si habría viento helado esta mañana. Mala idea, estaba haciendo tanto frío que mi nariz se congeló al instante. Tendré que buscar algo para ponerme, está haciendo algo de frío pero no tanto como lo hacía en South Park. Rebusqué entre mis cajones encontrándome mi viejo chullo azul con pompón amarillo que mi abuela me había obsequiado en uno de mis cumpleaños cuando era niño.

Me lo puse sobre la cabeza de inmediato regresando a verme al espejo del baño. En mi opinión, el pompón me hacía ver muy infantil, mas nada podía hacer; si lo arrancaba se estropearía. Opté por dejarlo así, recordándome quitármelo antes de llegar al trabajo.

Salí del baño y luego de tomar dos vaso de yogurt, me dispuse a esperar el auto abajo.

\- Bien, ahora dame una expresión más seria - le pedí al rubio frente a mí que veía por el lente de la cámara, vestido de vaquero.

En esta oportunidad, Nathan pidió que la última sesión se realice en su oficina en presencia suya y del calvo como mis espectadores ubicados detras de mí, y si se lo preguntan; no, no estaba nervioso, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar así; lo único que podría haberme alterado es que se estén metiendo en cualquier indicación que le de a mi modelo, pero no; Nathan y el calvo no habían ni siquiera hablado entre ellos desde que empecé a hacer la sesión hace una hora.

\- Suficiente. Ve a cambiarte. Traje N°3 - le oí decir al de gafas detrás mío.

Olvidé decirlo, él solo abría la boca para decirle a Tweek que se cambiara de ropa.

\- ¿Craig? - escuché decir el rubio detrás del fondo blanco.

Voltee discretamente a ver a los dos tipos, parecían muy distraídos con su móviles que al parecer no habían oído al rubio. Me acerqué con mucha lentitud para no notaran que me estaba aproximando al lugar que servía de vestuario al rubio. Me detuve a unos pasos de la entrada, volviendo a oírle.

\- Hay dos camisetas aquí, ¿Cuál debo ponerme?

Voltee a ver a Nathan esperando alguna indicación, pero para mi sorpresa ya no estaba. El calvo tampoco.

\- Eh... deben ser las dos - le dije al rubio -. Te tomaré fotos con las dos.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a ponerme esto? - me preguntó desde dentro.

¿Eh? ¿Ayudarle? Esta era la primera vez que el rubio me pedía ayuda con algo de su vestimenta.

\- Sí, ¿Qué necesitas? - le pregunté algo descolocado sin atreverme a ir dónde él estaba.

\- Ayúdame con esto, Craig - le escuché decir algo exasperado.

Extrañamente me sentía algo nervioso e ¿intimidado? al pensar en que el rubio podía estar frente a mi semidesnudo y... ¿Qué? Ambos somos hombres, ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?

Me aproximé a dónde estaba mi modelo sentado en el suelo, vestido de negro por completo con las piernas estiradas, los pies cubiertos con medias blancas, batallando con una bota que tenía cordones.

\- No me entran - se quejó al verme.

\- Dudo que Nathan no supiera tu talla. Tal vez si les sacas los cordones ya no estén tan ajustados - le dije sin entrar al lugar dónde estaba.

\- ¡No! ¡agh! ¡No sé como ponerlos de nuevo! ¡¿Y si no logro que queden igual?!

A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercándose.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Me va a regañar! - dijo el rubio jalándose mechones de pelo.

Dentro de mí se encendió una alarma, no me gustaba ver que se lastimara. Esa fue mi señal para entrar y arrodillarme frente a él tomando sus manos para que dejara de lastimarse.

\- no hagas eso...

Mis ojos se clavaron en los del rubio. Su respiración agitada pareció normalizarse ante mi presencia y retrocedió un poco. Conocía esa expresión; fue la misma que hizo el primer día al intentar ayudarle, así que me preparé para cualquier manotazo que intentara darme tomando algo de distancia, sin soltarle las muñecas.

El manotazo nunca llegó y al contrario de cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado, el rubio bajó sus manos con las mías aun sujetandole.

\- D-De acuerdo - me dijo apartando la mirada hacia un lado.

No dije nada; me quedé congelado con una media sonrisa, sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago. Me sentí feliz de que no rechazara mi intento por ayudarle.

\- ¿Por qué la demora? - escuché decir al mánager del rubio en voz alta.

Tweek me vió con preocupación empezando a temblar ligeramente. Yo le devolví una mirada seria.

\- Pérdone, es que cuando vi la vestimenta creí que podría agregar algo más al look - dije en voz alta girando mi mirada hacia atrás - Denos unos minutos.

\- Ok - escuché decir al tipo como única respuesta.

Cuando regresé a observar al rubio, este me miraba con una ceja media levantada diciendo en su expresión algo así como: "¿Y ahora qué?"

\- Tú saca los cordones. Tengo una idea - le dijo en voz baja.

Luego de algunos minutos y con ayuda de un plumón de maquillaje grueso, ya estábamos listos.

Salí yo primero, seguido del rubio que desde que había empezado a dibujar las marcas de constelaciones desde el dorso de las mano hasta la altura de su codo en ambos brazos, las veía con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Interesante detalle - dijo el de gafas, bebiendo de un vaso de color blanco con algún líquido que no tarde en reconocer por el olor como café caliente -. Bueno, empiece ya con la sesión.

El señor Smith, sentado a su lado, soplaba el vapor de la bebida caliente ignorando nuestra charla.

\- Quiero café... - dijo el rubio a mis espaldas con necesidad.

Al parecer al tipo le importó poco o nada el pedido de su estrella porque me hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara.

Y así lo hice.

Unas horas después, tomaba fotos con no sé cual número de traje del rubio. Perdí la cuenta al llegar al 20.

Debía ya ser alrededor de la una o una y media de la tarde porque mi estómago sonaba reclamando que lo alimentara con algo.

\- Bien, con eso terminamos.

La voz del tipo me despertó del extraño trance en el que había estado durante las últimas horas tomando fotos y más fotos sin parar a mi rubio modelo que, después de escuchar a su mánager, no tardó en sentarse en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, denotando cansancio.

\- ¿Cuántas fotos sacó de este traje? - me dijo el de gafas acercándose a mí.

\- 20 - le respondí moviendo mis dedos para aliviar el dolor de estar clickeando la cámara sin parar desde hace un buen rato.

\- Bien. Son suficientes - pasó de largo hasta llegar a su estrella - ¿No te alegra, Tweek? Hoy terminamos las sesiones como te prometí. No habrá más. Ahora ve a cambiarte.

El rubio alzó su rostro cansado para verme. Yo le devolví la mirada con mi rostro serio.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Ve a cambiarte. - chasqueó los dedos el tipo frente a la cara del rubio que, apartando la mirada de la mía, se fue caminando hasta detrás del fondo blanco.

\- Su paga estará hecha antes de la medianoche de hoy. Ahora déjeme revisar las fotos de hoy - fue hasta la cámara en el trípode, observándolas fugazmente - Sí, me gustan. Las demás fotos de los otros días ya las revisé y están bien. Entonces solo me queda decir que fue un placer trabajar con Usted - me extendió la mano esperando que yo lo hiciera también. Demoré un poco, pero finalmente lo hice -. Señor Smith, acompañe al señor Tucker a la salida.

\- ¡Espera!

El rubio se apareció corriendo con ropa más casual; unos jeans azules, su sudadera verde y zapatillas blancas con franjas azules. Se detuvo frente a mí con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Vienes a despedirte? - preguntó - Esta bien, les daré cinco minutos. Es inusual que haga esto, pero creo que llegaste a llevarte bien con el señor Tucker durante estos días, ¿Cierto?

El de gafas no dijo más, se dio la vuelta indicándole algo en voz baja al calvo que hizo que abandonara el lugar con prisa. Él hizo lo mismo segundos después, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El ídolo y yo nos quedamos a solas. Ninguno decía nada. Tweek miraba hacia abajo tratando de hablar, pero no entendía lo que balbuceaba. Fui yo quién me animé a hablarle.

\- Supongo... que esto es todo - me encogí de hombros con resignación. De alguna forma habíamos logrado llevarnos bien y me apenaba ya no ser parte del equipo del rubio.

Tweek se quedó callado.

\- Fue divertido, ¿No lo crees?

\- Gracias... - dijo el rubio muy serio alzando la cabeza para verme - ... por ayudarme. Sé que empezamos mal, pero aun así siempre te preocupaste por mí.

\- Eras mi cliente, tenía que hacerlo.

Los hombros del rubio se tensaron y su expresión cambió a una de ¿tristeza? Me apresuré a aclarar.

\- Al principio lo eras, ahora somos amigos, ¿Cierto, rubio?

Tweek me vio con una media sonrisa, golpeando ligeramente con su puño mi estómago.

\- Me llamo Tweek, Craig.

\- hey, ahora que ya no trabajo para ti puedo llamarte como quiera.

Tweek soltó una risita.

\- Craig, quiero... mmm... - apretó los labios, pero siguió - quiero disculparme, por todo.

Asentí. En estos pocos días nos habíamos conocido mejor y fuimos más unidos luego de su intento de secuestro. No dudaba que ahora me estuviera diciendo esto por su cuenta.

\- Disculpa aceptada.

El chico y yo nos perdimos en la mirada del otro, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse.

\- Lo siento, debo de interrumpir, ¿Ya se despidieron?

El tipo entró a la estancia, seguido del calvo que traía un estuche negro entre sus manos.

De inmediato Tweek corrió hacia su mánager, mientras que veía como el calvo se inclinaba un poco para poder verme tras esos lentes oscuros. Extendió el estuche ante mí con ambas manos.

\- Su cámara, señor Tucker.

Después todo lo que he pasado, por fin tenía lo que tanto había esperado volver a tener conmigo, ¿Entonces si era el final? Mi mano tembló un poco antes de levantarse en forma automática hacia el estuche. Estaba por tomarlo significando el final de esta historia, cuando otra mano se apareció arrebatándola de las manos del calvo.

¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? - habló el de gafas.

Cuando pude comprender lo que había pasado, vi a un lado al rubio abrazando el estuche contra su pecho con sus brazos. Su mirada intensa y su ceño fruncido me descolocaron no sabiendo como reaccionar.

\- ¡Estamos retrasados! ¡Dale la cámara y vámonos! - le gritó el mánager exasperado, andando con paso apresurado hacia el rubio.

Tweek no me apartaba su mirada de la mía. Quisiera saber que está tratando de decirme.

\- Aun no está lista - dijo el rubio, retrocediendo para que el de gafas no le quitara la cámara.

El calvo hizo un gesto con la cabeza muy extraño.

\- ¿Cómo que aun no está lista? ¡TE DIJE QUE LA TUVIERAS LISTA! - le gritó.

\- No... no pudieron terminarla tiempo; yo me haré cargo...

El tipo de gafas le quitó la cámara bruscamente a pesar de que el rubio puso resistencia. Con rapidez, abrió el estuche mostrando mi cámara con el lente aun roto.

Pude notar como el calvo hizo una expresión extraña, parecía tan sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. Era como si en vez de mi cámara, hubieran sacado un conejo.

\- ¡Ay! Eres un torpe - exclamó el de gafas gritando al techo, luego de eso, volvió a bajar su cabeza negando - Bien, siempre estoy limpiando tu desastre y esta no es la excepción. Señor Smith, lleve a Tweek al auto, está retrasado para un ensayo. Ahora yo me haré cargo.

El corpulento hombre se acercó al rubio esperandole a que se moviera; pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó allí, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

\- Tweek, ¿No escuchaste? Ya vete - presionó el de gafas casi gruñendo.

El rubio me vio, luego al corpulento hombre y finalmente al de gafas.

\- No me iré, prometí arreglarla y eso haré.

Eso bastó para al parecer hartar a su mánager. De un rápido movimiento, tomó la muñeca del rubio y lo arrastró por todo el salón hasta afuera pese a las protestas de su estrella. Iba a decir algo, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle, pero fue todo tan rápido, no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Solo pude cruzar miradas fugazmente con el rubio antes de que el tipo lo sacara afuera.

\- ¡Señor Smith! ¿Qué espera? - le regañó el tipo gritando desde fuera. El mencionado no demoró en ir afuera y al parecer, llevarse a Tweek en medio de algunos regaños de su mánager que le decía cosas que no pude entender bien.

\- Lamento eso - entró el de gafas -. Bien, respecto a su pago, acabo de hacer el depósito ahora mismo y en cuanto a su cámara - alzó el estuche para que lo viera - como dije, yo mismo haré que la arreglen hoy mismo, no se preocupe. Ya puede irse - estiró su mano señalándome la salida.

Dudé en salir. No quería que esto termine así, pero no podía pedirle quedarme; el tipo había sido muy claro desde el principio. Me despedí con un "hasta luego" sintiéndome con un gran vacío en el estómago al caer en cuenta que ya no vería al rubio a menos que sea por televisión.

Estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando el señor Smith entró a la estancia con rapidez, sorprendiéndome verle aquí de nuevo y tan rápido.

\- Acompaña al señor Tucker - fue la sencilla orden que dio el de gafas sin mirarme, tecleando en su laptop como si no me conociera.

Salí acompañado del señor Smith hasta el auto que me había transportado estos días. Lo iba a extrañar.

Durante el camino a casa me aparecían los breves pero divertidos momentos que había tenido con el rubio luego de nuestra charla en el parque. Los siguientes días habían sido más tranquilos y habíamos pasado más tiempo juntos tanto en las sesiones, como en algunas horas que le dió Nathan para que saliera a distraerse conmigo. Al final logramos hacer una amistad y me entristecía pensar que no volvería a verle. Era un buen chico, no podía negarlo. Algo ansioso tal vez.

Tenía la esperanza que volvieran a llamarme en alguna otra oportunidad. Ese era mi consuelo.

\- Lo lamento, pero Nathan no volverá a llamarlo.

La voz del hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

\- Lamento decírselo. Sé que Usted y mi señor lograron llevarse bien.

Sonreí tenuemente. El señor Smith había sido testigo de nuestro avance. Después de todo, era él quién nos llevaba a los lugares donde Tweek y yo nos distraiamos.

\- ¿Hice mal algo?

\- No, pero Nathan desconfía mucho de los fotógrafos. No pregunte, es confidencial.

Asentí volviendo a ver las calles oscuras por la ausencia del sol.

No tardamos en llegar a casa, recibiendo del señor Smith el recado de que estuviera en casa a cierta hora para que me pudieran traer mi cámara. Yo solo decía «sí» sin pensar; mi cámara me importaba, pero no tanto como el hecho de que ya no volvería a ver a Tweek.

Camine con desgrano hasta mi cuarto cerrando con lentitud la puerta y luego de eso, caminar a mi cama donde me tire de espaldas, observando el techo de mi habitación.

\- es todo... - me dije aun no creyendo lo que había pasado - asi que es todo... - me repetí para asumir que ahora ya no era más el fotógrafo de ese rubio.

Sentía hambre, pero no quería levantarme. Se me ocurrió pedir pizza. Estaba marcando el número cuando la llamada de Clyde se me apareció en la pantalla. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas suyas que no sentí por haber puesto mi móvil en vibrador durante la última sesión.

\- ¿Clyde?

\- aaaaiich, ¡Al fin! ¡Vaya que eres un ingrato! Te llamaba para que almuerces con nosotros en el hotel, ¿Aun no terminabas de trabajar?

\- no, y recién acabó de llegar.

\- oh, ya veo; bien, entonces ven al hotel, podemos charlar mientras comes.

Me removí en mi sitio. Lo que menos quería era salir a charlar o pasear como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- no me siento bien.

\- ¿Estas enfermo?

\- algo así - contesté con desgano.

\- mmm... que mal, pensábamos invitarte a salir esta noche. Hace mucho que no vamos a bailar a un buen lugar Token y yo. Vamos Craig, será divertido, yo invito los tragos.

Pase mi mano por mi rostro.

\- no sé, no estoy de ánimos.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Craig! Nosotros no venimos seguido, y además nos iremos el lunes. Vamos, al menos salgamos un rato, ¿Siiiii? No voy a colgar si no aceptas.

Reí un poco. Clyde podía ser un pesado si se lo proponía. Decidí aceptar aun no estando seguro de si estaba bien lo que hacía. Solo quería distraerme y olvidar la extraña sensación que me invadía.

\- De acuerdo - suspiré.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! ¿Te parece a las 7? Comemos algo y luego... ¡A divertirnos! Te veo en unas horas viejo, ¡Ah! Y come algo, ¿Quieres? ¡Bye!

Colgó.

Dejé mi móvil a un lado pensando en si había sido buena idea ignorar la extraña sensación en mí e intentar llenarla con algo de diversión pasajera y alcohol. Aunque sintiera que no estaba bien, me dije a mí mismo que no podía quedarme aquí y solo sentirme mal; tal vez hablar con mis viejos amigos me ayude a sentirme mejor.

Me dispuse a comer algo y después buscar ropa cómoda para salir.

Al caer la tarde, me despegué de la laptop donde había estado casi todo el día sin ordenar nada de mi cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre desde el incidente del secuestro. Me había pasado toda la tarde viendo las fotos de portadas de Tweek sin querer; no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Al poco rato llamó Clyde y salí sin contratiempos al encuentro con mis amigos. No tarde demasiado en llegar a su hotel, recibiendo al castaño que se lanzó a abrazarme.

\- ¡Craig! ¡Viejo, que pensábamos que no llegabas! - me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó Token detrás del gordo de Clyde.

\- Bien, nada nuevo - el castaño me soltó -, ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

-¡Oh! No hablemos de la Universidad -negó Clyde - vinimos a divertirnos y a gozar, ¿Cierto Token? - ve al mencionad.

\- Hay diversión en la universidad también, Clyde.

\- ¡Aich! Tú que andas en esos clubes aburridos de ajedrez de siempre - gira los ojos - en fin, cambiemos de tema; Craig, casi llegas tarde, justo salimos al club, y no te preocupes, allá comeremos algo. Vamos que esta noche la pasaremos... ¡Bomba! - casi grita mi amigo.

Reí un poco; aunque mi ánimo no era el mejor de todos y mi mente aun divagaba en ese paranoico, creí que en realidad si había sido buena idea venir a distraerme. Token fue por delante, mientras Clyde conversaba conmigo camino al club elegido por ellos. Token nos guiaba con su móvil de última generación por las calles ajetreadas de San Francisco mientras yo reía de las cosas que decía Clyde al estar quejándose de que debimos tomar un taxi para llegar.

El club estaba a algunas calles del hotel. Al parecer era un club bastante pooular, ya que había muchas personas esperando entrar. Token siguió avanzando entre la multitud, mientras Clyde y yo tratabamos de seguirle el paso.

\- ¿Tienen reserva? - le dijo un tipo corpulento que bloqueaba la entrada.

\- Black Token, y mis amigos.

El hombre sin mirar su lista, nos cedió el paso de inmediato.

\- vamos chicos - se limitó a decir caminando tranquilamente dentro. Clyde y yo fuimos tras él intercambiando miradas. Siempre nos lograba sorprender el poder de su nombre.

El lugar a pesar de ser exclusivo, estaba con mucha gente a esta hora bailando en medio del ruido de los altavoces retumbando en el lugar con música eléctronica escuchándose hasta afuera; había muchas pero muchas luces alumbrando el lugar, eso sin mencionar la gran bola de disco plateada girando en medio de la pista de baile dando un efecto increíble. Una disco de ricos, esa es la conclusión rápida que saqué.

\- Craig, iremos a bailar antes de comer algo, ¿Vienes? - me dijo alegremente Clyde, señalando la pista de baile.

\- Iré en un rato, necesito una cerveza - les dije a ambos dirigiéndome a la barra de licores.

-No es bueno que tomes con el estómago vacío, Craig - Token haciendo de mi madre como siempre.

\- Tranquilo, no tomaré demasiado. Adelantense, iré luego - les di la espalda sin saber si me se detendrían o no, pero al parecer notaron que algo no andaba bien conmigo y me dejaron a solas.

Me senté en la barra pidiendo una cerveza helada.

Y bebí, bebí... hasta perder la cuenta de las botellas que tomaba. Quería perderme, olvidarme que había conocido a un chico tan extraño y... fascinante; pero no podía pensar en él, era malo para mí. Simplemente no estaba bien. Al cabo de un rato no me sentí bien; me levanté algo mareado buscando un baño para refrescarme y alejar los extraños mareos que sentía. Mis pasos eran algo torpes y los empujones de la gente bailando no me ayudaban a mantenerme en pie, por lo que en un momento de distracción, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. Mi respiración era agitada, mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar y mi visión era borrosa. Me puse en pie con dificultad, aun viendo nuboso a mi alrededor, cuando de pronto, en medio del mar de gente, una cabellera rubia agitándose al compás de la música hizo que ni respiración se congelara y mis piernas flaquearan.

\- ¿Tweek?

* * *

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado este capi :)_**


End file.
